Grimm Creations
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: She couldn't chicken out, not with Yang betting on it. AU(whiteRose)
1. Tattoos

The sun was bright and cheerful in downtown Vale, cars and people going by without thought, paying no heed to the white haired young woman standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

Weiss stared up at the shop sign.

Grimm Creations Studio.

A tattoo shop.

The windows were tinted so dark she couldn't see inside but the neon 'open' sign blinked its welcome.

This was stupid. She growled to herself. Why did she even come?

 _"20 bucks says she wimps out before she even goes in the shop."_

Blake was her best friend (never mind the technicality that she was Weiss's only friend) but her big blonde girlfriend was a pain in the heiress's side.

Her constant badgering of her height led her to make some snide remarks about the blondes tattoos, Yang grinned devilishly in turn.

 _"Tough talk for someone who bawls when she breaks a nail." Yang snorted, crossing both tattooed arms across her massive chest._

 _"You think I couldn't get a tattoo?" Weiss puffed up defensively, rising to Yang's bait._

 _"I don't think…"_

 _"For once we're agreed on something." Weiss cut her off with a derisive snort. Yang bowed up and Blake decided this was an appropriate place to insert herself between her friend and girlfriend._

 _"Enough, Yang."_

 _"Come on Blakey, you know she couldn't." The Blonde continued to poke at the heiress. "20 bucks says she wimps out before she even goes in the shop."_

 _"Yang," Blake warned._

 _"Just you wait, Yang. I'm going to get a tattoo and shut you up." She snarled. Blake's eyes widened and Yang grinned like Christmas and her birthday had all come at once._

 _"Well let me help ya out there, Snow cone." She grabbed a piece of paper of Blake's kitchen table before writing down an address and a name._

 _"Best tattoo shop in all of Vale, tell 'em I sent ya." She grinned._

Weiss looked up at the shops sign with disdain. She couldn't go back without a tattoo, her pride and the infuriating face Yang would make would not allow it.

Steeling herself she pushed open the door and was surprised. She expected a grungy den filled with a chain smoking hoodlums.

What she actually got was a warm golden yellow painted lobby with accents of red and green, two leather couches and a black metal coffee table strewn with magazines.

"Welcome to Grimm Creations, you dream it we ink it." Called a voice from the front. She looked over to the counter and found a grinning blonde with a wide open shirt, tattoos sprawled across his bared chest. She walked up to the counter, still glancing around at the shop.

"Name's Sun, what can I do for ya? Tatt, piercing?" He gave her a friendly smile. Weiss straightened; steeling herself, there was no turning back.

"I'd like to get a tattoo." She said simply. Sun nodded.

"Do you have an appointment?" He flipped open a book on the counter. Weiss startled at that. You had to have an appointment?

"I'm afraid I don't." Maybe she could back out of this with her dignity after all.

No such luck.

"No problem," Sun gave a wave of his hand. "One of our artists doesn't have any appointments for another hour and a half, depending on the size of the tattoo you can be in an out within an hour." He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"Hold up." He walked around the counter and down the hall disappearing into the back.

Weiss wandered over and sat on one of the couches, doing her best not to fidget in the quiet shop, just now noticing that music was playing over the sound system, though quietly.

Footsteps echoed down the hall as Sun came back, walking behind the counter.

"Ya sure I can't interest ya in a piercing? Tongue and specialties are 2 for 1 right now." He grinned cheekily, pointing downward.

Red surged up her face as she got his meaning

"How da..."

"Now you're bothering my clients, Sun?"

Sun just grinned as he turned toward the new voice.

"Come on, Rubbles, I'm just playing." He grinned harmlessly.

Weiss appraised, who must be one of the artists.

She certainly looked the part. Shoulder length onyx and crimson hair, giving brief glimpses of the several silver rings in her ears. Black jeans and sleeveless red hoodie showed off a large tattoo covering the entirety of her right arm, a black wolf surrounded by a field of bright red roses. What really held the heiresses attention were the two liquid pools of silver staring back at her.

She walked up to Weiss, black combat boots, making quiet thuds on the wood floor.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose." She held out her hand which to her credit Weiss didn't hesitate more than a moment before taking it.

"Weiss Schnee," She returned.

"Weiss." She repeated and the heiress felt an odd chill go up her spine when it passed her lips.

"That's a cool name, white." She smiled

"That's right." Weiss blinked, surprised. Few people knew that.

"Follow me and we'll talk." She turned and went back down the hall from where she'd come. She followed, ignoring the grin on Sun's lips.

She led Weiss into a small room; the walls were bright red but mostly covered by drawings and a few posters. Stencils and drawing stuff lay across the desk in the corner She plopped herself into a leather desk chair and motioned for Weiss to sit on the stool next to her.

"So, do you know what you want or..." Ruby trailed off and Weiss pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket and pulled up the correct photo before handing the device over to Ruby who appraised the snowflake that was her family crest.

Ruby hummed, nodding to herself before setting the phone down and picking up a nearby sketchpad and quickly drawing out the snowflake, the tip of her tongue stuck out of her mouth in concentration, showing Weiss the silver ball pierced through it. She reached back and grabbed a blue colored pencil.

After a minute she flipped around the completed drawing of the light blue snowflake about 2 by 2 inches around.

"Good?" She asked.

It was, a few tweaks and it looked better then what Weiss had shown her actually.

"Yes," Weiss nodded, pleased.

"Great, so it'll be…I'll say 70 bucks. I'm going to make the stencil and you can go and pay Sun and sign the papers and we'll get started." She jumped up with a bright smile and vanished down the hall, Weiss swore the smell of roses followed her.

She followed the hall back to the lobby where Sun was still sitting behind the counter.

She handed him the lien and he handed her a clipboard with a few sheets of paper.

She scanned the paper, a few health questions and a waiver. She lifted her hand to sign it to finally notice the slight trembling as she signed it, Sun noticed it too.

"You okay?" She forced the shakes away, straightening.

"Of course," She replied steadily.

Sun eyed her suspiciously for a minute before he smiled.

"This is your first time, isn't it?"

Weiss turned her nose up, refusing to let the scoundrel see her scared, which she wasn't!

"So what if it is?" She huffed.

Ruby came into the lobby in time for Sun to turn to her excitedly.

"You got a virgin, Rubbles." He laughed.

Weiss could feel her face heat up.

"You… cretin!" She scowled.

Ruby quickly walked up to her, pressing her hand into her lower back, moving her along back to her office.

"Come on, Weiss. Let's get started."

She sat in the latex covered chair.

"So, where do you want it?" She smiled, hoping to ease some of the tension out of her irritated client.

"Oh, um…I hadn't thought about it…" She hesitated, trying not to but shuffling nervously in her seat.

"This is your first time then?"

Reluctantly Weiss nodded.

"Don't worry; I hear Rubbles is very gentle." Sun grinned from the doorway.

Weiss's face darkened, though from anger or embarrassment was unclear.

Ruby spun around in her chair.

"Sun!" She yelled. The blonde jumped, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'm going, I'm going." He called as he fled back down the hall. Ruby shut the door behind him from before sitting back down next to Weiss.

"Okay, well the fleshier an area the less it will hurt…and if you want to be able to hide it easily the lower the better, generally." Ruby pulled on a pair of purple latex gloves, giving both an audible snap.

"Like...where?" Weiss asked cautiously.

"Like your butt, hip or your thigh, for example." She said offhandedly as she set up her equipment.

Weiss chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully; on her hip would be the best place.

Ruby spun back around, everything placed out on her tray.

"So, what's it going to be, Princess?" She smiled.

Weiss bit back the scathing retort on the end of her tongue, as much as the nickname annoyed her usually, from Ruby, she couldn't hear the same sarcasm or maliciousness normally underlying the word.

"On my hip." She hesitated before sliding her jeans down to her knees, suddenly quite self-conscious of her choice in underwear.

If Ruby made any notice of the blue lace panties it didn't show on her face at all as she instructed Weiss to lay on her left side.

Weiss jolted when something cold was pressed to her skin.

"That's just the alcohol." Ruby assured her, glad that Weiss was turned away from her and couldn't see her grin when she jumped.

She pressed the stencil to her thigh and pulled the paper away leaving a purple inked duplicate of what would soon be there.

"Aight, if you need to take a break just say so." She assured the white haired woman. Mutely Weiss gave a tense nod and then the buzzing of the gun filled the room and Weiss tensed.

She forced herself to stay perfectly still when the needle began to prick her skin. It wasn't the lightning pain she thought it would be. It was more of a muted burning sensation across her skin.

Her fingers fidgeted against the chair as the burning went on.

"How ya doing?" She almost, almost jumped when Ruby's voice cut through the quiet.

"Fine." She nodded but her eyes never left her work.

"Is that really your name?" Weiss finally asked, curiosity getting the better of her and needing something to distract her mind.

Ruby did stop at that, looking at the curious blue eyes trained on her.

"What?"

Weiss blushed at the utterly confused stare. Too late to turn back now.

"Ruby Rose… that sounds like a stage name... like John Vegas or something..." She trailed off as Ruby continued to stare before bursting into laughter, making Weiss's face burn brighter.

When her laughter died down to a chuckle she went back to work.

"Yeah, that really is my name, the one my mom gave me." She finally answered, an amused smile stuck to her face.

"Oh," was all Weiss could think to say, mind going unusually blank.

After 20 minutes she was about ready to take a break at least when the buzzing ceased and the excess ink was wiped from her skin.

"All done." Ruby announced with a wide smile. Weiss sat up and looked down to find a sharp and pristine powder blue snowflake, standing out against the backdrop of her milky skin.

"It's beautiful." Weiss mumbled.

Ruby's smile turned into a wide grin as she kicked off the wall, sending her and her chair across the room to the waste bin where she peeled off her gloves.

"That's what I love to hear." She placed a piece of gauze over the tattoo and taped it down. "Leave that on for half an hour and then clean it."

She picked up a bright green piece of paper and set it next to Weiss who was trying to pull her jeans back up without disturbing the gauze.

"This will tell you everything you need to know…but uh…if you maybe need to go over it in more depth we could talk about it over… coffee or something..." Ruby managed to choke out making Weiss pause, eyes wide.

Only a second had ticked by before Ruby was tripping over herself as she back peddled.

"I mean, if not that's cool, you can just… look it up or something…"

"Coffee would be nice." She said, halting the other woman's rambling. She picked up the light blue pencil still sitting on Ruby's sketchpad and jotted down a few numbers.

"Call me." She said with as much dignity as she could muster given that she had just finished pulling up her pants. Ruby grinned goofily as she left.

"Weiss is back!" Yang called out to Blake as Weiss walked into their apartment. "You were gone a while, so did you chicken out?" Yang grinned wickedly.

"Of course not and you shouldn't have expected anything else." Weiss stood even taller than usual in the face of Yang's defeat.

Black and blonde eyebrows rose simultaneously.

"Oh, well then let's see it, Snow cone." Yang smirked. Weiss growled under her breath but didn't hesitate to pull her jeans down enough to show Yang and Blake the tattoo.

Blake nodded with a smile

"Very tasteful, Weiss" She complemented. Yang grunted sourly before smiling herself.

"I tip my hat to you, Weiss. I was wrong." Yang nodded to the heiress in defeat. "Who did it? Ren, Pyrrha?" Yang wondered.

"Ruby Rose."

A grin split Yang's face as she turned to Blake.

"See Blake, didn't I tell you my baby sister does awesome work?"

Blake nodded with a smile.

Weiss choked.

"Sister?!"

* * *

~ Malthazar LOS


	2. Sandwichs

The constant buzzing of the gun in her hand was the only sound in the room as her tongue poked between her lips in steadfast concentration as black ink flooded her fleshy canvas, her gun the brush.

"So, what do you think?" The voice underneath her mumbled out.

Ruby hummed to herself as she pulled back from the canvas to wipe away the excess ink with a paper towel and killing the gun.

"I'd say 24 hours of work at least." She estimated, eyeing the now completed line work for what would be a magnificent piece if she did say so herself.

"Could be more, could be less, can't really say till were elbow deep in the nitty gritty." She chuckled and kicked off the wall sending her and her chair across the room to the waiting biohazard receptacle.

Golden eyes glanced up from where they'd been face down on the table for the last 3 hours to look at her girlfriend's younger sister.

"I really appreciate the work you're putting into it." Blake thanked her.

"I'm honored that I'm giving you your first tattoo and every piece gets one-hundred percent of my effort." Ruby informed her.

Blake smiled as she pushed herself up off the table.

Ruby averted her eyes. Given her profession she was no stranger to human anatomy, but something about seeing her sister's girlfriend's chest just didn't sit well with her.

She grabbed a mirror and skirted behind Blake, holding it up. Golden eyes flicked upwards to peer into the glass over her shoulder, Ruby grinned as they widened.

With the mirrors aid Blake could now clearly see the majestic panther stretching languidly across the skin of her back, seeming to be climbing down from her shoulders, its large squared face setting just above the base of her spine and its tail flickering around the base of her neck, just low enough to be covered by nearly any shirt.

"Ruby, it's fantastic." She marveled. Ruby grinned.

"Just wait till we get it filled in. I figure we can highlight the black fur with deep purples and some bright violets, what do you think?"

"Whatever you think, Ruby. You're the artist." Blake smiled, looking up at the artist in the mirror only to see silver eyes narrow and her wide smile turn up into a frown that looked out of place on the energetic woman's face.

"But it's your tattoo, your body, your vision." Ruby all but yelped. "You're an artist Blake, you put your work out there for others to see, but you made it for you first, right?"

Blake's lips twitched upwards. Her latest novel had risen to third on the New York times best sellers list, but Ruby was right, as happy as she was that people loved her work it was first and foremost for herself.

"Right, Ruby, but I do think that's a good idea and I think you will do it wonderfully, it is my vision, but I trust you to bring it to life in the way I want." She glanced over her shoulder, looking her younger woman directly in the eye rather than in the mirror.

Ruby smiled and nodded before setting down the mirror and covering Blake's tattoo.

When Yang had first said that she had a younger sister, a tattoo artist that she wanted Blake to meet the author had been a bit nervous. At that point in time she cared for the blonde deeply and was afraid that she wouldn't get along with this 'Ruby' and that it would hurt her relationship

Her fear was unfounded.

Perhaps unsurprisingly like Yang, Ruby was a free spirit, unlike Yang however she was much like Blake in that she had an unquenchable desire to create, the only difference being Blake preferred to use her words to evoke emotion and pictures where Ruby used shape and color.

She quickly became one of the older woman's closest friends.

"So, how was your date with Weiss last weekend?" She glanced over her shoulder at the silver eyed artist.

Said silver eyes flickered upwards, briefly meeting gold before going back to the task at hand, but Blake could see the slight red tint to her cheeks that hadn't been there before.

"You're her best friend… didn't she tell you about it?"

"Maybe… but maybe I'd like to hear about it from you?" The ebony haired woman smirked.

Ruby mumbled something under her breath but before Blake could have her repeat herself she spoke up.

"It was good… really good… I finally lost that last bit of… awkwardness... with Weiss I mean… I'm still kinda... awkward…" She trailed off lamely

"So I've noticed." She leaned back slightly almost showing her still bare chest to the other woman.

Ruby's cheeks flared as she turned away quickly.

"That's 'cause you're my sister's girlfriend!" She huffed. "I've been doing this for five years, I've seen lots of naked woman." She defended herself.

"Don't tell Weiss that." Blake smirked as she slipped her shirt over her head.

"Yang's rubbing off on you." She pouted. Blake laughed aloud at that.

"Yes… sad to say she probably is... but you had a good time with Weiss?" She turned the conversation back to being a bit more serious.

Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, I mean shes still a little uptight but I can fix that. We're going out again tomorrow night, I'm taking her to the county fair. Did you know she's never been?" She gasped, horrified by the very notion that the energy company heiress had never been to a county fair.

"It doesn't surprise me; Weiss had a very rigid upbringing." She informed the other artist as she slipped off the table.

"You went to school together, right?" Ruby wondered. Blake nodded.

"Well, I hope you two have fun tomorrow night." The author smiled.

"Wait, Blake." Ruby stopped her as she walked toward the office door. "We've gone out about five times now… does… does Weiss… talk about me or…" She scratched the back of her head nervously, trailing off.

Blake smiled.

"If she didn't like you Ruby, you wouldn't be going on your sixth date." She assured her with a smile. "Don't worry so much." Were her parting words as she left Ruby's office.

Ruby grunted to herself as she set her office back in order for her next client of the day, although that wasn't for another two hours.

Glancing at her wristwatch told her it was fifteen past noon. Maybe Weiss would want to have lunch with her. Her office building was only six blocks away and her lunch just started.

She pulled out her phone and pulled up her last conversation with Weiss hesitating a minute before finally typing out a message

 _'Are you busy? Wanna have lunch?'_ She slipped it back into her jeans and waited as she set out the bottles of color she knew she was going to need for her next appointment.

The device vibrated in her pocket a minute later and she quickly dug it out.

Silver eyes quickly scanned the text before frowning.

 _'I'm swamped at work, I won't even be leaving my office, sorry.'_

"Aww," Ruby frowned but the device buzzed again in her hand.

 _"I'll see you tomorrow night though, as planned."_

She perked back up a little at the second message, typing out a quick reply and hitting send before she could take anything back.

 _'It's okay. Can't wait to see you.'_

Was that too much? It was true. They'd been out a few times and she really liked Weiss and enjoyed the time they spent together.

Too late for regrets.

She dialed up another number and it rang only twice before Blake answered.

"Ruby, did I leave something at the shop?" She answered curiously.

"No, no. Just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me, Weiss said she won't even be leaving her office today so…" She trailed off and a sound came from the other end of the line, a mix between a grunt and a sigh.

"Meaning she'll sit in her office all day working and completely forget to eat." Blake grumbled before speaking up. "I'd love to Ruby but I'm actually on my way to meet your sister for lunch, you can join us if you'd like." She offered.

Ruby made a face Blake couldn't see. She never fancied being the third wheel.

"Thanks but that's okay. Sun is probably hungry." She shrugged, though Blake couldn't see it.

A quiet giggle wafted through the phone.

"When is he not hungry?"

"Tell Yang I said hi."

"Will do, bye."

"bye." Ruby clicked the end button and tapping the device against her chin thoughtfully.

Her eyes lit up and her mouth split into a grin before she sprinted out of her office and into the lobby, startling Sun who sat watching the rain patter against the shops glass front.

"Whoa, Rubbles, where's the fire?" twin blonde brows hiked upwards in question.

"I have to run an errand really quick and I'm gonna pick up some lunch while I'm out, sound good?" She asked as she pulled on her raincoat.

"Yeah, sure." He grinned impishly at the mention of food. "Oh here, Blake left this for you." He handed over a folded pile of bills. Ruby frowned.

"Damn her, I told her I wasn't going to accept tips from her." She stomped her foot childishly as she counted out the 60 bucks her sisters girlfriend had left behind as a tip.

"She said she won't take it back either." Sun added helpfully. Ruby grunted and pocketed the money as she flipped up her hood and dashed out into the rain.

* * *

Weiss scowled to herself as she flipped through the paperwork on her desk. She could feel the headache behind her eyes building up steam the longer she worked on this mess.

This was exactly why the now unemployed vice president had been fired.

This was a disaster.

Numbers were wrong, quantities were wrong, she wasn't even going to mention of the horrendous spelling mistakes that littered his work. Everything he'd had a hand in held the fingerprints of his lackluster performance and shoddy record keeping.

She rubbed her temple, aggravated, she'd be working well into the evening if she wanted to be off early enough tomorrow to go out with Ruby as planned and as she had reaffirmed with her a half hour ago.

She glanced at her phone sitting next to her steadily growing pile of corrected papers.

 _'Can't wait to see you'_

A small smile slipped onto her lips as she fiddled with the pen in her hand.

It had been a while since she'd gone on a second date with someone, much less a sixth. She usually barely made it through a first date, the poker face she'd developed over the years in the family business came in quite useful.

She had the nagging feeling that this was different.

Ruby was certainly different from the type she normally allowed herself to be taken out by.

She was a far cry from poor but she wasn't like the influential business magnates and tycoons she was used to rubbing elbows with either.

Ruby was… refreshing.

She was open and honest, something Weiss sorely missed in her day to day in a corporate setting like the Schnee Dust Company, where everyone had an agenda, and ulterior motives to their pleasantries.

Three dates in Weiss realized that Ruby had no agenda other than the obvious one.

Find someone you like enough to spend your free time with.

Something Weiss had not expected to achieve when the tattoo artist asked her out for coffee.

She liked Ruby, a lot; enough that she was considering talking to the other woman about being exclusive when they met for their date tomorrow.

A loud rapping on her office door brought her back into the present, where piles of paperwork awaited her and her headache had developed into a constant throbbing behind her eyes.

She sighed tiredly.

"Come in." She called. Her assistant stuck her head in nervously "Yes, Velvet?" She sighed.

"You're lunch is here, Weiss." She hurried over and sat a bag on the desk, Weiss blinked at the brown sack bearing the logo of the gourmet sandwich shop a few streets over.

"I didn't order any lunch…" pale brows furrowed as she pulled the bag open and a familiar smell wafted into her nose.

A cranberry orange club sandwich with steamed veggies on the side, her favorite.

"Who delivered it?" Curious blue eyes looked up at her assistant.

"Just the usual delivery kid." Was the reply. "Should I throw it away?" Velvet asked.

Weiss pulled out the black styrofoam container but paused, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"No, it's fine, I know who it's from."

Velvet blinked, peering down at the box.

Taped to the food containers lid was a scrap of paper with a particularly detailed drawing of a rose drawn on it.

"Thank you, Velvet. That will be all."

The brown haired woman jumped at the sudden sound of her boss's voice. She was even more surprised by the smile on her superior's face.

"Of course." She exited the office quickly.

Velvet hummed to herself curiously, did Weiss have a boyfriend?

It was admittedly hard to imagine.

Weiss was a good boss. She could be fussy and demanding of course, but she demanded more from herself then from anyone else.

She wouldn't ask something of you that she wasn't herself willing to do, but it was hard to imagine the straight faced business woman being lovey dovey with anyone… and yet…

That was a rather dreamy looking smile on her face when she'd walked out.

She held a fist to her mouth, giggling into it quietly.

* * *

"This is really good, where did you find these?" Sun asked around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Sun," Pyrrha gently admonished the piercer, who closed his mouth and continued to chew but still looking at Ruby questioningly. Ren also looked interested.

"It's a couple blocks down, I'd never been there before either till Weiss took me there for lunch on one of our dates. It's so good." She took a large bit out of her own food.

"You seem to go out with her a lot, you must like her." Pyrrha observed

Ruby nodded with a smile.

'I do."

* * *

Some people really wanted another chapter for this so I wrote one. I might do another but this story will stay at complete and any add ons will be complete shots themselves though still part of the ones that came before.

~Malthazar LOS


	3. Death Traps

Her last client of the day, a friend of Sun's, Neptune; She was finishing up their first session of a ship on an ocean wave on his right bicep they'd met about last week and he'd rescheduled three times already. When he finally came in he was nervous and fidgety.

She'd been standing in the lobby getting a candy bar out of the vending machine when he'd come in and Sun had helpfully stage whispered:

 _"Tattoo virgin."_

That made the other two people sitting on the couch look over and Neptune blush.

When she'd finally ushered the angry blue haired man into her office she knew Sun was right, but Neptune was also the worst kind of tattoo virgin.

He wasn't fidgety with excitement, but with fear, he wouldn't look at the gun and he shrieked when she rubbed the alcohol on his arm, once she'd actually started he was practically paralyzed with fear. She wasn't sure he had even blinked at all during the whole session and was stiff as a board.

At least without any movement the tattoo would look even better, the stiller they were the sharper the lines would be.

"Alright, Neptune, were all done for now. When it's healed, schedule another appointment and we'll finish it up." She covered it and gave him the after-care instructions.

"Sweet, thanks." He gave her a shaky smile as he stood out of the chair, his knees buckled and she jerked forward to catch him but he caught himself and walked out of her office in a hurry.

"Wait, bro! Let me see!" She could hear Sun call after the bluenette as he jogged out of the shop, probably to throw up if the look on his face was any indication.

She wasn't sure she'd be seeing him again or not.

"What was that about?"

She looked up to find Pyrrha standing in her doorway looking toward the lobby questioningly.

"Twitchy first timer." She gave a shrug.

"Ah," She hummed in understanding. "That was the last client for the day, time to close up shop." She clapped her hands before turning back to her own office. Sun overhearing the studio owner from his place up front whooped excitedly.

"Come on, its closing time!" Sun howled from the front desk. "People got dates here!" He slammed a palm on the counter as the studios three artists locked up their offices for the evening.

"You have a date tonight, Sun?" Ren asked as he passed into the lobby.

"Yup, with my couch and a twelve pack." The blonde grinned.

"Of course…" Pyrrha rolled her eyes as she slipped on her jacket and ushered them out of the studio, locking the door behind her.

"I'm gonna go pick up Weiss from work." Ruby straightened out her black hoodie, the only one with sleeves, worn only to ward of the cool, early November air; she didn't like to cover up her tattoo if she didn't have to.

"On your bicycle?" Sun snickered. Her face turned crimson with anger. Pyrrha hid her smile behind a hand while Ren's lips quirked upwards.

"It's a Vespa, not a bicycle!" She huffed, cheeks puffed out. Sun laughed.

Despite still covering up her own smile with one hand, Pyrrha used the other to slap the blonde in the arm making him yelp.

"Sun, leave her alone." Her boss defended her.

"What's the difference?" He shrugged with a smirk.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm going to meet Jaune at the diner, see you in the morning Ruby, boys." Pyrrha gave a little wave as she walked over toward her car.

"Night, Pyrrha, later guys." Ruby ran towards the red and black detailed motor scooter, maybe not as impressive as Yang's bumblebee but it was shiny, red, and hers.

She switched the key and the motor rumbled to life, she glanced at her watch, Weiss would be waiting for her soon. Backing out she hit the horn as Sun passed by walking to his car, making him jump.

She snickered to herself as he flipped her off as she drove by. She stuck her tongue out at him.

She hoped Weiss didn't mind riding on the Vespa; her car was in the shop. Yang said it wouldn't be long… but Yang had been saying that for two weeks. She couldn't complain. Her sister was doing it for free after all; she just hoped it was done before snow started falling. As much as she loved her Vespa, it wasn't a winter vehicle.

The sun had just barely disappeared behind the horizon; the sky was still alight with a burnt orange hue at seven p.m.

The streetlights began popping on down the stretch of streets, fading into the hazy distance of the already brightly lit city

Ruby glanced around at the office buildings towering around her, monoliths of concrete and glass.

She'd never actually been to the company's building, but Weiss had told her where it was so really, it shouldn't be that difficult to find.

"Aha!" She grinned triumphantly when she spotted the sign reading: Schnee Dust Company.

Just as she pulled up at the curb the front doors opened and out stepped Weiss, digging through her purse and not seeming to notice Ruby till she was a few feet away.

"Heya, Weiss." She smiled.

The heiress jumped with a shriek making Ruby jump as well.

"Ruby!" She yelped. "Don't do that!" She huffed, hand on her chest.

"S-sorry, Weiss." She squeaked. 'I didn't mean to scare you." She mumbled apologetically.

The heiress straightened herself back out with a quiet huff before turning cool baby blues back onto her date.

"You didn't scare me… I was just surprised is all." She sniffed. Ruby decided not to mention that it was practically the same thing.

"What is that?" The heiress's brow quirked upon noticing the scooter.

"It's a Vespa." She grinned. "I thought it'd be fun to take… and my car is in the shop..." She tacked on with a nervous smile.

"I suppose it will be okay, I'm dressed for it." And she was; she was wearing dark blue jeans and a fluffy cream sweater.

"Yeah…" Ruby mumbled, unintentionally eyeing her date up and down making the heiress's face heat up.

"Ruby!" Weiss squawked.

"What? Sorry, yes! You look really nice!" She garbled out, face red when she realized she'd been staring and Weiss had noticed her staring.

"Thank you," She said after a moment of stunned silence.

"I guess you finished the work you were so swamped with yesterday?" She asked as she dug a helmet out of the side bags.

"I did, which reminds me."

Ruby looked up to find the heiress looming over her menacingly.

"Wha…"

Anything else was cut off by the quick but firm kiss from the heiress.

It wasn't the first they'd shared but it surprised her nonetheless.

"Um…" was all she could manage.

"Thanks for sending me lunch yesterday." She smiled, a rare, tender smile before she leaned back to look down at the speechless artist.

"Oh. Yeah, no problem, glad to." She mumbled with a goofy smile on her face. "Here, if you're ready." She held out the helmet.

"Where's yours?" She questioned as she took the predictably, red helmet.

"I've only got the one so I want you to wear it, sides, I got a hard head." She knocks the knuckles of her right hand against her head for emphasis with a grin.

"This is a veritable death machine as is, but no helmet...?" Weiss scoffed but straddled the bike regardless; slipping the helmet on but flipping up the visor.

Ruby just smiled and turned the key; the engine rumbled to life, prompting Weiss to rest her hands on Ruby's hips.

"Ready?" She asked glancing over her shoulder; silver eyes sparkled with glee when they met with nervous baby blues starring out of the helmet.

"And were off!" She cheered before pulling off the curb back onto the street in the early Friday night traffic.

Weiss's arms immediately tightened in a death grip around her waist, her front pressed to Ruby's back.

She could feel how stiff the older woman was and it occurred to her that if Weiss had never been to something as simple as a county fair she'd probably never ridden in anything beside a car.

She drove much slower than she normally would have, actually under the speed limit and took the turns not so sharp.

She could feel the heiress slowly relaxing against her back.

When they slid to a stop at a red light she glanced over her shoulder and saw a pair of blues looking back at her, she grinned and the eyes peering out of the visor quickly turned away but the firm grip around her waist briefly tightened.

She grinned but jolted when a horn behind her honked, the light was green.

"Oops," She mumbled under her breath as she sped through the intersection. The car pulling up beside them briefly for the driver to flip her the bird before speeding away.

"Sorry!" She called at the already fading tail lights.

"Don't apologize to that cretin." Weiss's muffled voice spoke up. "Patience is a virtue."

"I guess, just..." She shrugged. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"You're too nice." She huffed through the helmet, making Ruby chuckle.

"Is there really such a thing as being too nice? If everyone was a little nicer the world would be a better place."

Weiss stared at the back of Ruby's head, still undecided if she was naive or just sunnily optimistic, based on a whole she was leaning towards optimistic.

If someone walked up to the artist and slapped her rather than get mad Ruby would probably ask them why; she just didn't seem to have a mean bone in her body, quite unlike herself.

"You're too much." The heiress sighed with a smile, hidden by the helmets face.

"Thank you?" She couldn't see her face but Ruby sounded confused which made her laugh.

Ruby blinked 'what just happened?'

Weiss could see where they were going long before they actually stopped; the bright lights that lit the fairgrounds flooded the area with light.

Canvas tents and booths created a wall between the fair and the parking lot, blocking their view but the sounds and smells couldn't be hidden.

"We're here!" Ruby cheered, killing the engine.

Weiss pulled off the helmet as soon as they parked, eyeing the grounds. The rumble of voices from the crowd carried up over the canvas barriers; screams and laughter from every direction.

"Come on, Weiss, I wanna ride the roller coaster." She jumped off the scooter and tugging the snowy haired heiress by the hand behind her.

'Slow down, Ruby, it's not going anywhere." She yelped.

Ruby didn't slow till they were standing in the ticket line at the gate, giving Weiss the chance to catch her breath.

Ruby grinned apologetically, Weiss rolled her eyes.

"How many tickets do you want?" The worker at the ticket booth asked them.

"Hundred-twenty." Ruby answered without hesitation as she dug out her wallet.

"How many?" Weiss turned to her with wide eyes. She wasn't sure what the tickets were for but that sounded a tad excessive.

"What?" Ruby blinked as she handed the teenager behind the booth her cash.

"That seems like a lot is all." She pursed her lips as the guy handed Ruby a fist sized roll of lime green tickets.

"Well you buy the tickets and then everything at the fair costs tickets instead of cash, trust me, this is just enough to do anything we wanna do."

Weiss hummed to herself but followed.

"I have to ride the silver bullet, they wouldn't let me last year." Ruby grinned as she led them through the throng of people.

"Why not?" Weiss asked, letting Ruby lead her by the hand, she didn't know where this 'silver bullet' was anyway.

"Well…my leg was in a cast and I couldn't get it in the cart."

"I have to ask, how did you, who basically draws for a living; sitting down, break your leg?" She drawled.

Ruby chuckled, running her free hand through her shoulder length hair.

"Yang took me cliff diving with her last year and I was too scared to jump… so she threw me off..."

"What?!" Weiss screeched, drawing the attention of several passersby. She lowered her voice. "She threw you off a cliff?!"

"Yeah…I hit the water wrong and well… broke my leg." She shrugged with a grin. "She jumped in and saved me before I could drown though." She defended the absent blonde.

"It was her fault you broke your leg and nearly drowned in the first place!" The heiress growled. "Your sister is a barbarian." Weiss huffed.

"She… has her moments." She admitted. "But the point is my leg was broken so I couldn't ride." She stopped them at the end of a line, peeking around the six or so people ahead of them. "At least we won't have to wait long."

Weiss glanced up at the towering metal ride as the string of carts went by, people screaming at the top of their lungs; her stomach dropped.

"Weiss?"

Weiss blinked, turning back to Ruby who was looking at her.

"You okay?" black brows furrowed questioningly.

'Shoulders back, chin up.' The heiress silently thought.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she snipped, immediately regretting it when Ruby took half a step back.

"Yeesh, sorry I asked." She mumbled sullenly making Weiss wince.

"I didn't mean to snap at you… I'm just not sure about this…" She trailed off with a wave toward the mountain of metal that was the silver bullet.

"The roller-coaster?" She blinked. A thought occurred to her. "Have you never been on a roller coaster, Weiss?" She questioned.

She grumbled but shook her head no.

"Don't look so nervous, it's fun Weiss. Besides, it's good to try new things, like when I went cliff diving."

"You broke your leg!" She hissed.

"And now I know I don't like cliff diving!" She defended. "Maybe it was a bad example…okay, more like when I took my first art class." She supplied with a smile.

"And how did that go?" She wondered cautiously. Ruby chuckled.

"Well, you said yourself I pretty much draw for a living." She gave a shrug, smiling brightly.

Weiss glanced back over at the metal death trap nervously. A warm hand wrapped firmly around hers and she turned back to twin silver pools and a comforting smile.

"Just try it once with me, Weiss. If it's not your thing you don't have to ever do it again." She assured. They were now at the front of the line and the people from the last ride were exiting the carts.

"Alright." She answered making Ruby grin and tugged her to the empty front row cart.

Ruby climbed in and Weiss stiffly slid in beside her. The attendant pushed the safety bar down until it locked in place before doing the same for the other passengers.

Ruby nudged the stiff business woman gently, resting her hand over Weiss's on the bar.

"Hey, it's gonna be fun." She smiled. Weiss gave a small rather nervous looking smile in return.

"Everyone keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all time." The attendant called out before hitting a button on the controls making the car begin to slowly lurch forward and up the ramp.

Weiss's hand latched onto hers in a death grip as they chugged up the ramp.

"Ready?" Ruby grinned as they reached the apex of the climb. Weiss shook her head anxiously.

"Noooooaahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as the car fell.

"Whoo!" Ruby whooped.

Wind whipped past them, carrying away the heiress's screams as they flew through a series of loops and spirals.

They straightened out, gaining speed and heading for another dip, seeing it coming Weiss grabbed the other woman, clutching to her tightly.

Ruby barely had to register the change in position before they were falling, Weiss screaming in her ear.

It wasn't long before the cart gently rolled to a stop where it had started.

"Are you... okay, Weiss?" She asked quietly. She looked more shaken than Ruby had ever seen.

"Y-yes... just... a little out of breath." She croaked. Her face flushed at the crack.

"Um, let's go get something to drink." She coaxed the heiress out of the cart.

Weiss followed her limply to a bench. It was rather disturbing actually.

"Just sit here, Weiss. I'll go get you something." She jogged off to the nearest refreshment stand as soon as Weiss was sitting at a bench.

A few minutes waiting in line she came scurrying back with strawberry lemonade and an unsweet ice tea. Weiss looked much less shaken then when she'd left.

"Feel better?" She sat next to her at the table. Weiss simply nodded.

"Here," She handed her the tea.

"Thank you." She finally spoke.

"So… I guess we can mark roller coaster marathon off future date ideas..." She played with the straw of her lemonade. Weiss shot her a dirty look.

"Sorry. We don't have to do it again, thanks for going with me though."

"It's okay, Ruby. I can say I've tried it now at least." She conceded.

"And you didn't break a leg!" Ruby's grin widened when Weiss giggled behind her hand.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"How are we even going to ride your Vespa with this?" Weiss asked around the large gray stuffed wolf in her arms.

"We'll just strap him to the back while I drive; do you want me to take you back to work or…?" She trailed off.

"I took a cab to work this morning since you were picking me up, so you can take me home." She set the wolf on the back of the scooter while ruby dug some bungee cords out of the side bags, strapping it in place.

"You want the helmet?" Ruby offered it up but Weiss shook her head, straddling the bike behind the artist.

"I think I'll be okay, you're the one who should be wearing it." She scolded. Ruby playfully stuck out her tongue in response, giving Weiss a clear view of the steel ball sticking through her tongue.

"I wear it… sometimes… ready?" She turned the engine and Weiss's arms wrapped around her waist and she made an affirmative noise.

They pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

It was five minutes down the road when she felt Weiss lean flush against her back, head on her shoulder.

'Mind on the road, Rose' she mentally slapped herself, but couldn't stop the smile that slid onto her face or the tingling warmth from her face to her toes.

She mentally patted herself on the back when she pulled up in front of Weiss's split level flat without crashing.

"Aaaannnd home." She declared as she killed the motor, "In one piece as promised."

"Surprising, but not unappreciated." Weiss smirked as she slipped off the back of the scooter, untying the plush wolf Ruby won her at the ring toss.

"I do what I can." She grinned. Weiss rolled her eyes.

Standing up over the bike Ruby leaned in but slow enough for the heiress to stop her if she wished and pressed a kiss to Weiss's lips, it was quickly reciprocated.

What felt like forever was in reality only a minute.

They broke apart silently and Ruby cleared her throat.

"I guess I should g…"

"Ruby." Weiss cut her off.

Ruby blinked, staring at the suddenly very nervous looking woman silently, waiting for whatever she was going to say.

"Do you... want to come in?"

"Come I...oh!" What Weiss was asking her suddenly clicked.

She pulled the key out of the scooter.

"Yes"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I wrote another

There may or may not be another.

~Malthazar LOS


	4. Late

Everything smelled like mint and she wasn't sure why. She groaned squinting her still closed eyes against the light beating against her eyelids.

Her damn curtains were not doing their job. She turned over, away from the light and yawned, finally starting to wake up, but now that minty smell was even stronger than before, what was it?

She blinked, sight bleary with sleep but all she saw was a field of white, a minty smelling field of white.

'What...?' She blinked

The field moved, being replaced with Weiss's sleeping face.

'WHAT?!'

She nearly jumped out of her skin before memories of last night hit her like a freight train.

'O-oh yeah.' She grinned goofily to herself, tightening her grip on the sleeping business woman and burying her face in her neck.

Weiss grumbled, starting to wake, prompting Ruby to lay stock still, but it didn't work. With her face buried in Weiss's neck she couldn't see if her eyes were open but she was moving, her fingers sliding through Ruby's red and black strands.

The tips of her manicured fingernails trailed over the skin of the back of her neck, tickling her.

Ruby snorted and the fingers sadly stopped.

"Did I wake you?" Was groggily mumbled in her ear.

"Naw, the sun did." She grumbled back, untangling herself and flopping up to sit up limply against the headboard with a jaw cracking yawn.

"I don't have a bald spot do I? I think you ripped some of my hair out last night." She rubbed the back of her head tenderly.

Weiss flushed, pulling the sheets up over her face making Ruby laugh.

"I'm kidding." She grinned, pulling the sheet down, revealing her icy blue eyes and a mane of snow white hair splayed out across her pillow. Silver eyes blinked.

"You know, you're really pretty with your hair down..." She mumbled. Ivory skin reddened at the compliment.

"S-shut up you… dolt." She grumbled. Ruby grinned, leaning down, her hair barely brushing the older woman's face when music began to blare.

' _You'd fit perfectly to me, we'd end our loneliness, melt this curse away. Though I'll never know your name, I cried for you the same.'_

Ruby jerked up

"Is that your phone?" Weiss blinked as the onyx haired girl rolled over, leaning over the side of the bed and digging through her jean pockets before pulling out the ringing phone.

"Hello….… what? WHAT!? Oh my god, I'm sorry, no, I'm on my way right now, yes… bye." She hung up and threw herself out of the bed, getting caught in the sheets and tumbling to the floor.

"Are you okay, what's wrong?" Weiss leaned over the side of the bed just as ruby popped up, pulling on her jeans with one hand and trying to tug her sports bra on with the other.

"It's noon, I'm two hours late for work!" She yelled winning her fight with her bra and pulling her pants up her hips. Searching the floor she pulled on her white t shirt and threw her hoodie over her shoulder as she pulled on her socks and shoes.

"I'm so late!" She bolted out the bedroom door, leaving a now frowning Weiss behind.

She sighed starting to get out of the bed when Ruby burst back in practically flying into the bed and pressing a hard to kiss to the heiress's lips.

She grinned before running back out the room; her parting words drifting behind her.

"I'll call you tonight!"

Weiss sat dumbstruck as the proverbial dust settled.

Alone in her room she couldn't help the smile.

"That dolt."

* * *

Ruby ran full tilt into the shop, past Sun before he could say anything and into Pyrrha's office

"I'm… so… sorry, Pyrrha." She panted, leaning against the doorframe. "It'll never… happen again, I promise."

"Ruby, relax. You've been here for nearly five years and this is the first time you've ever been late, I was just worried about you, did something happen?" Her boss turned to face her in her desk chair.

"N-no, nothing… bad."

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed as she appraised the junior artist, making her fidget.

"Are those the same clothes you were wearing last night?"

"What's that I hear?"

They both turned to look at Sun, who had followed her into the back.

"Oh! They are!" He grinned wickedly, leering at his coworker. "What were you up to last night Rubbles?"

"None of your business, Sun!" She blew a raspberry in his direction.

"You and frosty, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Pyrrha reached over and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Damn, Pyrrha." He whined, rubbing his arm.

"Leave her alone, Sun. If she wanted to talk about it she would, now you both have work to do." She turned back toward her desk.

Sun gave a crisp salute, winking at Ruby as he turned and went back to the front.

She rolled her eyes before unlocking her office door; her first client would be here very soon.

Her phone buzzed with a text message in her pocket and she eagerly dug it out, half expecting it to be Weiss.

It was her sister instead.

' _Yo, Blake has a book thing tonight, wanna get dinner with me? It feels like I haven't seen my favorite baby sister in forever.'_

It was followed by a sniffling emoji that made the artist roll her eyes.

 _'I'm your only sister'_ she quickly sent back, setting the phone on her desk as she set up, expecting a reply any moment. Yang didn't disappoint. Her phone buzzed.

 _'All the more reason for you to be my favorite, so, dinner; it's on me.'_

She could see the blondes patented 'you know you want to' grin in her mind.

 _'Sure, want me to come to the apartment after work?'_

The phone buzzed not fifteen seconds after she'd sent it.

 _'Yup! See ya then! xoxo'_

Ruby couldn't help but smile, Yang always brightened her day, not that it hadn't started good, other than the two hours late to work thing.

* * *

"Ruby!" Yang sang when she threw open her and Blake's apartment door, snatching the shorter girl up in a spine cracking hug.

"H-hey Yang." Ruby wheezed as the blonde squeezed her tightly before dropping her back on the doorstep.

"What took you? You get off at six on Saturday and it's seven-forty." She asked as Ruby stepped past her into the apartment.

"Sorry, I had to run home to take a shower and change my clothes." She smiled apologetically.

"Spill ink on you or something?" Yang questioned, an odd look on her face Ruby couldn't place.

"Naw, I just needed a shower, I fell asleep playing Monster Hunter 4 last night and never got one." The practiced lie rolled off her tongue with the ease she had hoped it would.

"Not the first time." Yang smiled.

Ruby sighed in relief internally.

"But…" Yang smile turned into a wicked grin.

Ruby would swear a bead of sweat was rolling down the back of her neck as Yang leaned in close with that grin.

"Could it be because you reeked of sex and they were the clothes you wore yesterday?" It wasn't a question.

"H-how did you know?" Ruby's face glowed red as she confirmed her sister's inquiries, not that they needed confirming.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby." Yang gave an exaggerated sigh as she slung an arm around her shoulders. "A big sister always knows." She commented sagely.

Ruby pursed her lips in embarrassment and then anger.

"Sun called you didn't he!?" She squealed. Yang giggled, her and her informant found out.

"Yeah... but forget that. You and Snow-cone! Wow." Yang grinned at her bright red sister.

"Don't call her that, and I really don't want to talk about this with you…" She grumbled, looking anywhere but her sisters jovial lavender eyes.

Yang gasped loudly, jerking away like she'd been burned and pressing a hand to her chest.

"How could you not confide in me? I'm wounded." She cried, laying her arm across her eyes, but peeking at the other woman.

Ruby rolled her eyes, face still red.

"There's nothing to confide, you already know what happened." She mumbled; arms crossed.

"I guess you're not gonna share the nitty gritty with me then, huh?" She pouted.

Ruby made the most scandalized face that Yang couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Blake's right, were too close." She huffed.

* * *

Curled up on her couch with her laptop resting across her thighs, Weiss nearly leapt onto her phone when it buzzed with a message after she'd been waiting for Ruby to call her all day.

She typed in her password quickly and the message popped up but it didn't say 'Ruby' the words 'Blonde Barbarian' blinked back at her.

Leery of what it was she opened it to a single line of text.

 _"Hey, Snow-cone. Heard you went traipsing through the roses last night ;)"_

Weiss shook with embarrassment and fury, red as the panties she'd found under her bed earlier that evening that definitely weren't hers.

* * *

This one's a lil' short but that's cause it's kind of a continuation of the last one.

~Malthazar LOS


	5. Party

Ruby lounged on her couch, tinkering with her tattoo gun, her favorite, Crescent Rose, sat in a hundred little pieces across her coffee table, tiny screwdriver in hand as she adjusted a piece of the motor in her hand.

The music that had been playing on her stereo turned down to listen to the distant sound of the water running in her shower

It was Wednesday evening and Weiss was taking her after work shower in Ruby's bathroom. She came over at least once a week after work to do something with her girlfriend, even if it was just something as simple as talking while the tv played in the background.

Ruby glanced over at the glass doors of her apartment's balcony, fat flakes of snow were falling heavily through the air, and it made her excited.

It was the 12th of December and it made her feel like it really was almost Christmas time. Which brought up another thought, what was she going to get Weiss for Christmas?

Weiss unlike Ruby was not want for money, and she could buy for herself ten times over anything that it would take Ruby months to pay for.

They'd also only been together for a few months; she didn't want to overdo it if and when she did find something.

"Are you still playing with that thing?"

She looked up at Weiss, standing in the living room in a borrowed pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, rubbing a towel through silky strands as white as the snow falling outside.

"I need it for work tomorrow." Ruby defended, holding the motor of her baby against her chest. Weiss rolled her eyes but said nothing as he slipped onto the couch beside her.

"You sure it was a good idea to come over here instead of going home?" Ruby asked as she looked out at the ever higher piling snow. Weiss made a face

"You don't want me here?" A single pale brow hiked in question.

Ruby nearly choked on her spit.

"No!" She yelled, making Weiss jump.

"It's just the snow is really coming down now and I don't want you to get stuck here is all," she hurried to explain to the silent heiress watching her from the other side of the couch.

Weiss hummed but said nothing as she leaned back into the plush tan couch beside her girlfriend.

"Really, Weiss." She set down the motor and wrapped her arms around the still dubious looking business woman but she didn't resist Ruby's tugging

"I love it when you come over." She smiled, snuggling her face into the crook of Weiss's neck.

A quiet woofing from the vicinity of their ankles made them look down. Ruby's corgi, Zwei was looking back at them, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

"Ruff!" He barked at them.

"Zwei likes it too." She giggled as the dog hopped up onto the couch, nuzzling his way between them.

"Zwei! Get your own girlfriend!" She whined playfully as the dog wormed its way onto Weiss's lap.

"Oh, who's a good boy?" Weiss baby talked, rubbing her nose against Zwei's cold and wet one, completely ignoring her girlfriend sitting beside her.

As thrilled as she was that Weiss had practically fallen in love with Zwei the first time she'd come over to the apartment, he loved to steal all of Weiss's attention.

"I'm starting to think you come over here just to see Zwei..." She grumbled, partially joking but a sliver of true jealousy had wormed its way into her pouting.

Icy blues rolled at her girlfriends silly if not cute pouting.

"You caught me; I just really like the dog." The sarcasm was palpable but she set Zwei back onto the carpeted floor as she spoke, before leaning into the pouting woman beside her.

Ruby smiled, leaning into the embrace, wrapping her arms around the chilly heiress, momentarily forgetting all about needing to put the gun back together.

"You're such a dolt." She murmured embarrassedly as Ruby snuggled into her much like her dog.

Ruby just grinned and pressed a kiss to the heiress's cheek, making it flush red and causing Weiss to huff in exaggerated annoyance but she didn't move to pull out of the embrace.

They sat curled up on her couch silently for several minutes before Ruby inevitably broke the quiet.

"Did you want to stay over tonight?" Ruby wondered, silver eyes sliding to watch Weiss out of the corner of her eye.

"It sure sounds like you want me to leave..." Weiss smirked, knowing Ruby couldn't see it.

"Nooooo," She howled, tightening her grip. "I'm just asking, I want you to stay, I'll even make dinner. Don't go!" She whimpered.

"Ruby, I'm not leaving." She couldn't stop the rolling of her eyes, turning herself around in the artists grip and looping her arms around her neck before pressing her lips against hers if for no other reason than to quiet Ruby's howling in her ear.

"Okay?" She mumbled when she pulled back, lips quirking upwards at Ruby's dazed expression.

"Okay..." She replied as breathlessly. Weiss's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly.

Ruby burst into laughter.

"The hell was that?" She laughed. Weiss flushed, shoving the artist away.

"Nothing!" She scowled as she wiggled out of Ruby's grip to the other side of the couch.

Ruby turned to Zwei with a grin.

"I think its dinner time, boy."

"Arf!" He licked his lips.

Ruby hopped up, making her way into the kitchen with Zwei on her heels.

Weiss sat there a moment, letting her face cool before following.

"Yesterday you said you needed to go grocery shopping, did you?" She wondered, leaning on the counter.

"As a matter a fact, I did." She confirmed, pulling an arm full of things out of the fridge. "I got stuff to make this soup my mom used to make when Yang and I were little." She grinned as she set things out.

Weiss remembered when she'd come in for her tattoo and had asked about Ruby's name, remembering that she said her mother had given it to her.

"She doesn't make it anymore?" She wondered, immediately regretting it.

Ruby stopped, but just for a second, long enough for the eagle eyed business woman to notice.

"No, my mom died when I was 13." She was turned toward the stove so Weiss couldn't see her face

"I'm sorry." She quietly apologized. Ruby gave a shrug, turning to face her.

"It's not your fault, don't worry about, it was a long time ago." She assured. "A couple years ago I finally went through her stuff my dad put in the storage shed and I found all her recipes." She grinned, holding out an old looking piece of paper with beautiful looping hand-writing to Weiss.

"Butternut squash soup." Weiss read. "That actually sounds really good." She looked up at the other woman who was nodding with a smile as she set about cooking.

For once Weiss felt out of place as she watched someone cook for her.

"Can I help?"

Ruby looked up at her surprised, but it was quickly replaced with a bright smile.

"Sure!"

* * *

Weiss sighed, snuggling up next to Ruby in her bed.

"That was really good." She hummed.

"I ate too much…" Ruby groaned. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I told you too stop after two bowls." Weiss poked the redhead's bloated stomach.

"Ugh, Weiss, don't." She gurgled, turning away from the prodding, making the white haired woman the big spoon as they lay there

They lay there quietly for a while before surprisingly Weiss broke the quiet.

Ruby had nearly drifted off when Weiss voice pierced the hazy fog in her mind.

"Ruby?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" She hummed tiredly, but opened her eyes, though Weiss couldn't see it.

"What are you doing Friday night?" She asked, fingers playing with the hem of the other woman's sweatshirt almost nervously.

"Friday? Let me look." She leaned away grabbing a leather-bound book off her night stand and flipping through the dates and appointments written in her scrawl.

"I'm booked from opening till noon and then Blake's coming in for her second appointment at two and then I don't have another appointment till six and then I'm done for the day, why?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter." She waved it off but Ruby wasn't fooled, she could see the disappointment in Weiss's baby blues.

"No, come on, why?" Ruby prodded, turning back over to face her. Weiss sighed.

"Alright, fine. We're having a Christmas party at the office Friday and I wanted you to come with me, but it starts at seven and you have an appointment at six." She gave a shrug, or as best she could lying on her side, with her arms wrapped around Ruby's waist.

Ruby hummed thoughtfully for a minute before and idea struck her.

"I can call my six o'clock tomorrow and reschedule him, he's a regular, real laid back and easy going, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She smiled proudly at her solution.

Weiss couldn't help but smile at Ruby's willingness to change her schedule and move around appointments to accommodate her request.

"That's very thoughtful, Ruby, but no, you don't have to do that." She assured.

"I want to!" She cried, making Weiss jump. "Please, Weiss." She pleaded.

"It's not even going to be that fun a party, Ruby, why go through all the trouble?" She huffed.

"Because you asked and I want to be with you."

Weiss's heart thumped in her chest.

Ruby waited for the verdict, watching curiously as Weiss froze up, her face going through several unidentifiable emotions.

"Weiss?" She asked.

"Fine!" She snapped and Ruby jolted. "If you're going to make a big deal out of it rearrange your schedule." She grumbled.

Her tone was grumpy but the bright red across her cheeks gave her away.

Ruby grinned widely, squeezing Weiss who squeaked.

"Ruby!"

* * *

"So I hear Weiss asked you to go with her to her office's annual Christmas party." Blake said as Ruby worked on filling in the tattoo on her back.

She quickly learned that the normally quiet and reserved author was quite chatty when the needle trailed across the bumps of her spine or anywhere else particularly painful.

"Yeah, actually she was almost kind of... bashful about it. It was cute... don't tell her I said that..." Ruby added making the woman underneath her laugh.

"Your secret is safe with me." She assured, sucking in a sharp breath and Ruby pulled her needle across sensitive area of her skin.

"To be honest Ruby, though it may not be my place to tell you, this is the longest relationship Weiss has ever had... I think she's out of her comfort zone... though anything not business related really, is out of her comfort zone." She mumbled from her place on the table, trying to talk over the buzz of Ruby's needle.

"That's surprising... Weiss is just so... smart and pretty and..." She gushed and beneath her Blake made a gagging noise.

Ruby flushed, sticking her tongue out at the back of the author's head.

"Alright, I get it, but still..." Ruby defended her absent girlfriend.

"You know her, Ruby; you know she isn't exactly the warmest and friendliest person. Weiss has always been a tad prickly for as long as I've known her." Blake gave the barest hint of a shrug when Ruby pulled back to load the needle with more ink.

"She can be kind of grumpy sometimes... but it doesn't really bother me." She mumbled as she filled dark purple into the empty skin of Blake's back.

"Only someone like you could say that about someone who can be as big a bitch as Weiss."

"Blake!" Ruby cried.

"I mean it in the nicest way of course." Blake assured her with a wry grin Ruby couldn't see.

Ruby grunted in reply, wiping the excess ink from the tattoo.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

Blake carefully pushed herself up off the table, wincing as she did, her back stinging. She crossed her arms over her chest, mindful of Ruby's modesty.

She turned away from the mirror, craning her neck to see over her shoulder.

"Wow, Ruby, it's great." She observed it in awe at the mostly colored in line art of the cat stretching across her skin.

Ruby grinned at Blake's awe struck face.

"Well I still need to color in the head and eyes and add in a few things here and there but it's really taking shape for sure." She grinned. Blake turned her back to her for Ruby to bandage the once again raw tattoo.

"Maybe one more long appointment and I can finish it." Ruby glanced at her wrist watch. It read five-fifteen.

Plenty of time for her to go home, shower and change and still have time left over before Weiss picked her up for the party.

Weiss didn't come over Thursday so she had the time to go through her closet looking for something decent enough to wear. She had unsurprisingly, little she could wear to anything more formal than a barbeque.

Weiss said it wasn't formal but to dress a little nicer.

Dresses were out of the question since she didn't own any. She had some decent slacks and a short-sleeve red button-down down shirt she could wear; it would fit the Christmas theme.

Hopefully Weiss wouldn't have any objections because that was what she was going to be wearing when she picked her up.

"So, just take care of it like you did the last time and when it heals we'll do it all over again." She pulled off her gloves as Blake carefully pulled her shirt back over her head.

"Well, I'll get out of here so you can get going and get ready for the party tonight." Blake waved over her shoulder at Ruby as she left her office.

"Bye Blake! Tell Yang I said hi!" Ruby called as the author left.

She hurried to finish putting away her things for the day.

Pyrrha happened to walk by as she was putting the guns away. She stopped, leaning against the doorframe of Ruby's office.

"Leaving for the day?" She wondered. Ruby nodded.

"I had only one more appointment for the day at six and he easily rescheduled for me to another day."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Her boss wondered.

"Weiss invited me to her office's Christmas party, it starts at seven." Finally done putting away her inks she pulled on her hoodie and flicked off the light before stepping out into the hall with the shop owner.

"Oh, well I hope you both have a good time." The good natured redhead smiled at her.

"Thanks." Ruby smiled, locking the door to her office as she turned to go Pyrrha stopped her.

"You rescheduled the appointments you had tomorrow and next weekend right?" Her boss questioned. Ruby nodded.

"Yup, with Sun sick and you and Ren leaving for that convention I really don't wanna be responsible for the shop by myself."

Pyrrha nodded.

"It's fine, I don't like anyone running it alone, too much to go wrong." She admitted. "Remember, you have to go to the one they're hosting next week in Atlas." She added on the reminder. Ruby nodded.

"Got it, boss." She saluted making Pyrrha roll her eyes but she smiled none the less.

"Alright, go on then." She shooed the shorter woman away.

"Have fun, see you Monday." She turned and hurried out of the shop, saying a quick goodbye to Ren as she passed his open office door. He gave a wave, a small smile on his face.

Ruby practically jumped into her car, in a hurry to get the heater on and warming up. She had plenty of time to get home and ready.

Weiss was punctual to a fault and Ruby knew she'd be knocking on her front door at 6:45 sharp.

When it was finally warm she made a beeline for home.

* * *

"Does this look okay?" Ruby asked, standing in front of her computer at 6:20

Through their skype call Yang appraised the younger woman thoughtfully.

"Hmmmm," She hummed in thought eyes squinting.

Ruby stood patiently, waiting her sister's verdict.

"Mmmmmm," Yang continued to hum. Ruby's face dropped.

"Yang…" She started grumpily. Yang just grinned.

"You look great, Rubes, like always…though you could stand to run a brush through your hair..." She smirked.

Ruby grunted, running her fingers through her still damp black and red locks.

"Look who's talking." She huffed. Yang grinned, flipping an arm full of her thick golden locks over her shoulder.

"You can't tame a mane like mine." She lamented dramatically. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"We could just cut it." Blake's dry comment came through the mic from somewhere in her and Yang's shared apartment.

The blonde gasped like she'd been shot, turning away from her webcam off to the side, where Blake presumably was.

"How could you even suggest such a thing, I trusted you!" She hissed. Ruby shook her head.

"I have to finish getting ready." She called Yang turned back and smiled, giving a little wave.

"Later, sis."

"Bye, Ruby." Blake's voice filtered back to her from somewhere in the background.

"Bye Yang, Blake!" She called before hitting 'end' on the call and dashing back to her bedroom.

She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her brush, standing in front of the mirror and taming her own mane into submission, or as close as it ever got anyway.

When she was satisfied she gave herself a spritz of her newly bought perfume, something she normally didn't bother with but she hadn't got anywhere past an awkward first date that only required jeans before she met Weiss.

Weiss was, well a bit (understatement) higher class, Ruby decided she was going to have to step up her game. Anything worth having was worth the effort, and Weiss was certainly worth the effort.

Glancing at the clock on her nightstand and seeing that it read 6:40 she gave herself one final once over in the mirror before smiling and dashing back out to her living room to slip on her shoes and grab her essentials.

Wallet. She slipped it into her pocket; phone? Check. Keys? She dug around till she found them under her mail.

A sharp wrapping at her door made her glance at her watch.

6:45

Weiss's timing was as dependable as the rising of the sun.

"Coming!" She called with a grin as she ran to open her door.

"Hey Wei…" Ruby trailed off as she swung the door open, revealing her girlfriend.

Weiss stood outside her door in a deep blue cocktail dress that ended just below her knees, a single strap around her neck held up the front, framing the diamond pendant choker hugging her slender throat and for once her pristine white locks laid in a flat curtain down her back. A white pea coat was draped over her arm.

Ruby felt her mouth go dry.

Weiss's face warmed the longer Ruby stood gawking.

"Are you ready or are you going to gawk at me all night?" She finally snapped, jerking Ruby back into the present.

"Is that an option?" she grinned though it was a little wobbly; suave had always been Yang's thing, not hers. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"No, are you ready?" She asked a little calmer. Ruby grabbed her black leather jacket off her coat rack, a present from Yang on her last birthday, and slipped it on.

"Yup." She smiled, coming out into the hall with Weiss and locking her door behind her.

"Good, I hate being late." She mumbled as she turned and strode down the hall, Ruby jogged after her into the elevator.

"You look beautiful, Weiss." Ruby finally said as they stood in the otherwise empty space. She felt rather pleased with herself when the fading red tint returned to the heiress's cheeks

"Thank you. I'm pleasantly surprised by how nicely you clean up as well." She smiled, stepping in closer, reaching up and smoothing down the collar of Ruby's shirt and her scent hit her.

The heavy but nice smell of the leather jacket she was wearing hung in the air, but there was another smell lingering about her, like a veil, hanging over the poignant smell of leather; the scent of roses.

Leather and roses, not a combination Weiss would have thought of nor thought of as appealing but standing close to Ruby, the subtle aroma lingering about her filled her stomach with warmth and a chill simultaneously shoot up her spine.

Weiss leaned in, her face hovering near the crook of Ruby's neck, who sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden proximity of the business woman; Weiss paid the sound no mind, the smell was so strong it almost made her dizzy; definitely roses.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby stammered. Hot air from the heiress's nose, fanning out over her neck.

Blinking away the haze Weiss barely stopped herself from jumping back.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry…you're…wearing perfume?" She finally managed to ask.

"Oh, yeah. It's new…do you like it?" She wondered. Weiss nodded.

"Yes, it smells lovely." She mumbled quietly.

The both looked up as the elevator dinged, the doors opening to the lobby.

"Well, let's not dawdle..." Weiss quickly strode out of the elevator leaving Ruby still stunned in her wake.

"I'm gonna have to buy more of this..." She mumbled to herself before following Weiss who was slipping into her coat.

It was lightly snowing outside when they walked out of the lobby and onto the sidewalk, streetlights reflecting off the fat flakes falling steadily around them. They hurried to Weiss's car to avoid getting any more than a little damp.

Once buckled into the white Mercedes, the heater going full blast did Weiss turn to her.

"Are you sure you want to go?" She asked, startling Ruby.

"What? Yeah I'm sure, Weiss. Are you sure you want me to go?" She countered.

"Yes, of course I want you to go, if I didn't I wouldn't have asked in the first place." She huffed. Her fingers tapped against the leather of her steering wheel. "I just... don't want you to feel out of place..." She admitted.

Ruby reached over, laying her hand over Weiss's on the wheel.

"Weiss, I feel out of place anywhere but a tattoo parlor." She stuck her pierced tongue out for emphasis. "I learned to manage." She smiled reassuringly. Weiss's eyes searched her face before seemingly finding whatever it was she was looking for and nodding.

The engine purred as Weiss pulled out of the parking garage and into the Friday night traffic.

* * *

Ruby ran a hand through her hair, brushing out the stray snowflakes as they rode the elevator up to the top floor.

Weiss fussed with her dress, coat folded neatly back over her arm.

Ruby wanted to tell her she looked fine, amazing really but that no doubt wouldn't stop her from fussing with the sapphire blue material.

She tried not to fidget with her own clothes but she realized that this was kind of important, making a decent impression on Weiss's business associates. Weiss was their boss and she was here with her, her actions would reflect on Weiss; she resolved to do everything in her power to keep from embarrassing her girlfriend in front of her coworkers.

it was perhaps some relief that her father wouldn't be there, but at the company's headquarters in Atlas.

The elevator dinged and Ruby took a deep breath through her nose, calming herself. The doors slid open and the quiet rumblings of a party in progress reached them.

"Good evening, Miss Schnee." An older man in a suit stood just outside the door. "May I take you and your guest's coat?" He requested.

"Good evening, Alec. Yes, thank you." Weiss handed her coat with a polite smile. Ruby slipped hers off and handed it to him as well with a grin.

"Thanks."

He smiled in kind, nodding back at her, but she saw his eyes stray to the full sleeve tattoo on her arm.

Ruby had never been in the office building before but it was about what she figured it would look like some desks, a photocopier, and printers.

An office building.

The red and green garlands draped over the walls and hanging from the ceiling added some holiday cheer to the otherwise no doubt usually drab office.

A table on the far wall covered in food and sweets immediately grabbed Ruby's attention. Before she could make her way over to it someone was already approaching Weiss and herself.

A tall, mousy looking woman in a chocolate brown dress, her hair nearly the same shade as the material. She smiled as she stopped in front of them.

"Good evening, Weiss." Her voice was quiet, fitting her mousy appearance.

"Hello, Velvet. Ruby..." She turned to her date. "This is Velvet Scarlatina, my personal assistant. Velvet, this is Ruby Rose, my girlfriend."

Velvet extended a hand, which Ruby quickly took.

"Nice to meet you, Velvet." Ruby smiled brightly.

"A pleasure." Velvet smiled in turn, a sudden thought coming to her. A memory from about a month ago, when a food order had been delivered to Weiss and a piece of paper with a rose drawn on it had been taped to the box. No doubt this was from whom the food had come.

Ruby glanced over toward the food table longingly, the other two women must have noticed as well, velvet just smiled but Weiss sighed loud enough for Ruby to notice and look back at her.

"Go," She shooed her in the general direction of the food. Ruby grinned.

"Want anything?" She had the courtesy to at least ask. Weiss shook her head but smiled. She turned to Velvet, eyebrows raised in silent question.

The assistant startled at the offer, she smiled but shook her head as well. With that Ruby hurried off at a restrained pace to the refreshment table.

"So you have been seeing someone..." Velvet asked quietly. Weiss straightened.

"It doesn't have anything to do with work, so I haven't really thought it worth mentioning..." She gave a light shrug, pushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Of course, well she seems very nice." She glanced over at the refreshment table where the object of their conversation was loading a plate sky high with sweets. Weiss followed her gaze and sighed.

"Ruby…" She groaned.

"She certainly stands out in this crowed of stuffed shirts." Velvet giggled. Weiss couldn't suppress the rolling of her eyes.

"That is for sure." She mumbled.

Ruby practically skipped back to them, plate piled high with cookies and fudge and other assorted treats, something in her mouth already. When Weiss looked up at her she smiled widely, chewing on whatever she had stuffed into her maw, a few crumbs on her mouth told Weiss it was most likely a cookie of some sort.

"There were napkins over there too, dolt." She mumbled

Without thought she reached up and wiped the crumbs away. Ruby's smile, if possible widened at the touch.

Velvet watched the interaction silently, sipping on a glass of water. It was… weird, seeing Weiss fawn over someone, or at least as much as Weiss could fawn.

"What do you do, Ruby?" Velvet attempted conversation with the smiling woman. Ruby turned back to her, eyes alight as she swallowed the bite in her mouth.

"I'm a tattoo artist." She replied happily.

Velvet blinked. Her straight laced, somewhat uptight boss, was dating a tattoo artist.

"Oh! That must be interesting."

"Well, I get to do my art and over the past five years I've gotten some stories for sure." Ruby chuckled, taking a bite out of a large ornament shaped cookie.

"Oh?" Velvet was intrigued. Ruby nodded and Weiss was listening curiously as well.

"In my first year, a guy came and told me he wanted me to tattoo the word 'Comic sans' you know, like the font, on his arm in comic sans." She smirked at the memory.

"Why?" Velvet asked and Weiss's face held the same question as well.

"It's not my job to ask why, I just do it." She shrugged. "Now, once a lady brought in her sphynx cat, those hairless ones, ya know?" Both women nodded. "Well she wanted me to tattoo her cat."

"What?!" Velvet gasped. Weiss's brows furrowed in a puzzled and disturbed expression. "Did you?" The assistant had to know.

"No" Ruby laughed. "If it can't sign the consent form, it can't have a tattoo, that was the first thing my master taught me. Also I'm pretty sure that's animal abuse." She hummed in thought.

"Is that one of your designs? It's beautiful." Velvet nodded to the tattoo that covered the entire expanse of her right arm. The large black wolf popped out in stark contrast from the multitude of bright crimson red roses that littered her arm.

Perhaps it was just Weiss's imagination but Ruby's smile seemed to dim.

"No, actually, my mother did this, drew it, I mean. I loved it as a kid and when I turned 18 I got it as my first tattoo."

"Oh, wow." Velvet mumbled.

Weiss had seen it so many times she didn't even really notice it anymore but looking at it closely right now Velvet was right, it was beautiful. Every petal of each rose was meticulous in its detail, the lines crisp and sharp. It really was a work of art.

"Velvet!" They glanced over at some woman in dresses waving over the brunette.

"Oh, excuse me." She smiled at them before walking over to the calling group.

"She was nice." Ruby turned to the thoughtful business woman. Weiss jolted out of her thoughts at the sound of Ruby's voice.

"Mhmm," She hummed in agreement. "Come on, I have to make the rounds." She grabbed the artist around the elbow and tugged her along.

"Bu-but.." She glanced over at the sweet filled table.

"Come on, Ruby." Weiss yanked.

* * *

Two hours later Ruby was pretty sure they had talked to everyone at least twice.

She sighed tiredly. Sipping on a glass of punch at her side Weiss smirked.

"Tiring, isn't it?" She mumbled just loud enough for Ruby to hear her.

"Not the most relaxing I've ever been to… but Yang once threw a party one night that by the time I got there everyone was already passed out." She gave a half shrug.

"You were that late?"

"Naw, they started that morning." She chuckled, Weiss giggled behind her hand.

"Well, we can go now, I have to run to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Weiss handed her the glass before disappearing out of the main room

Ruby glanced around the still thriving party her eyes falling on Velvet, moving a box nearly as large as she was. Ruby jogged over quickly, weaving around several people to grab one end of the box, startling the other woman.

"Need a hand?" Ruby smiled and Velvet found herself returning the gesture automatically.

"Yes, thank you, Ruby." She lead them carefully across the room and around a half wall that divided two parts of the office.

"Here is fine."

They gently set it silently on the carpeted floor.

"Thank you, Ruby, I appreciate it." She nodded her thanks.

"No prob." She waved it off.

"You're not with Weiss?" She wondered.

"She's in the bathroom, were about to leave, I'm tired." She grunted out the last part, prompting a giggle from Velvet.

"Tiresome, isn't it." She smiled sympathetically. Ruby nodded silently in agreement.

"She's almost disgustingly cheerful isn't she?"

They both looked over at the man's voice filtering around the wall.

"Oh, I know. Do you think Weiss lost a bet or something?" A quiet, female giggle followed the statement and Ruby's stomach dropped; she didn't notice Velvet look back at her.

"All those piercings, you'd think she just walked out of a punk rock music video." A different voice chuckled, deep, another man.

"Not to mention that dye job and gaudy tattoo." The female voice from before chipped in.

A third man's voice pipped up; so a whole group talking badly of her. Ruby's stomach knotted.

"You know the Schnee's and their eccentric's, she's probably a punk themed prostitute."

A sniff followed the statement.

"She shouldn't be here either way, is she brave or stupid?" A second female voice asked.

Ruby jumped when a hand touched her arm, wide silver eyes glanced at Velvet, looking at her with what Ruby right now could only call pity.

"Ruby…" She started.

"I should go back out there, Weiss is probably looking for me, and you know how she hates to be kept waiting." She chuckled but it was dry and so horribly forced it hurt Velvet's ears to hear it.

"It was nice to meet you, Velvet. Goodnight." She quickly rounded the corner not even looking at the small group of people on the other side of the wall as she passed.

Unable to get a word out before she retreated Velvet just watched her go.

Weiss was standing by the door with her coat on, Ruby's in hand.

"There you are, ready?" She asked.

Ruby nodded, pulling on her coat.

The ride home was silent save for blowing of the heater. Weiss glancing over at Ruby who waslost in thought.

Weiss stopped outside Ruby's building around 10.

"Ruby." She finally broke the silence. Ruby blinked, looking over at worried looking blue eyes.

"What is it, Weiss?"

"Are… are you alright? You've never been so quiet." The heiress's face was pinched with worry. It made Ruby feel even worse that she was upsetting Weiss.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. My stomach just hurts, I think I ate too much." She smiled easily for her.

Weiss face eased, easily accepting the artists lie.

"Of course." She smirked, rolling her eyes. "Well, feel better, okay?"

Ruby nodded, leaning across the seat, Weiss met her halfway in a firm but chaste kiss.

"I will, goodnight." She climbed out of the car and waved as the Mercedes disappeared down the street, light snow still falling, getting caught in her hair and clothes.

She walked through the silent lobby with a nod to the clerk before getting on the elevator, digging the keys out of her coat.

She watched the numbers change till it dinged, doors sliding open on the 6th floor.

Her boots made quiet thumps as she walked down the hall to her door, letting herself in, the door closed with a soft click behind her.

Ruby glanced around at her dark apartment silently.

Hey keys cracked loudly where they fell onto the wooden floor.

A quiet sniffle, a hiccup, her breath hitched.

Tears began to trek down her cheeks, she choked on a sob, back pressed to the door as she slid to the floor, trying and failing to swallow the sobs.

She buried her face in her knees and cried.

* * *

Thursday

"Hey, Ruby, you ready to go?" Pyrrha poked her head into the office making the younger woman look up.

"Yeah, let me grab my bag." She stuffed a last few things into her portfolio before jamming it back into her suitcase and following after Pyrrha to the parking lot.

"Bye Ren, Sun." She called as she ran out of the shop. Both men sitting in the lobby waved.

Ruby shoved her suitcase into Pyrrha's trunk before joining the redhead in the front.

"Got everything?" She asked for the third time that day.

"Yes, Pyrrha." She huffed exasperatedly but smiled.

"Just checking." She smiled, before they pulled out of the lot and onto the road.

The drive to the airport was spent in mostly comfortable silence, not until Pyrrha was parked in the unloading zone did she finally turn off the radio and turn to the junior artist.

"Ruby." She stopped her from getting out of her red and gold impala. "Is everything okay?" her voice betrayed her calm face.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that, I'm fine." Ruby sighed.

"You've just seemed kind of out of sorts this week." Pyrrha's fingers tapped steering wheel. "You know if something's wrong you can always talk to me." She offered.

Ruby stared into her boss's worried emerald eyes before smiling.

"I know, Pyrrha, but really, it's nothing." She assured. Pyrrha's eyes searched her face, lips pursed before she sighed silently to herself.

"If you say so, have a good trip." She smiled. Ruby grinned.

"Bye Pyrrha." She jumped out, grabbing her suitcase and waving as her boss sped away. Once the car was gone did the smile fall away from her face.

She wasn't fine and it wasn't nothing, but she didn't want her friend to worry about her. She's had a hard enough time shaking Yang the day before.

She'd barely spoken to Weiss since the party, and she'd no doubt said something to Blake who'd sent out the blonde enforcer that was her sister.

She sighed to herself. She'd spent all weekend after the party hiding in her apartment, when Weiss called her Saturday asking to go to lunch she'd lied, saying she still didn't feel well.

She called a few times over the course of the week but when she asked to come over or meet up, Ruby lied, citing appointments or things she had to do, keeping it brief as possible.

It was killing her, especially after each call when that wonderful voice sounded more dejected each time she sidestepped. She hated this but sitting on her floor, after two hours of bawling she decided that they were right.

She wasn't good enough for Weiss.

She needed to distance herself.

She glanced at her watch, they were going to start boarding soon.

She jumped when her phone began going off. She quickly dug it out and glanced at the screen, she immediately felt queasy.

Weiss was calling her.

Taking a breath she hit the button.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Ruby. Are you… busy?" Weiss's voice filtered through the phone. Ruby bit her lip, she could hear the trepidation in Weiss's voice.

"Kinda, I'm at the airport."

"The airport?"

"Yeah, I'm going to Atlas for a weekend artist's convention. Sorry, I've been so busy I guess I didn't mention it…"

"You'd have to talk to me first before you could forget." Weiss mumbled but Ruby heard it perfectly well.

"Yeah… sorry... Weiss?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"I think…we should see other people…" She said it quietly but it may as well have been a gunshot.

There was such a long pause that she was sure Weiss had hung up on her.

"What?" Weiss finally breathed. It was the saddest sound she'd ever heard the other woman make. Her chest tightened.

"I… I'm not good enough for you Weiss, I'm sorry." She hurried to finish

"Ruby..."

"My flight's boarding… I have to go… goodbye, Weiss." She hit end and wiped at her eyes, hurrying to her gate.

Friday morning.

Velvet hummed to herself as she arranged the stack of papers in her arms that needed Weiss's attention.

She rapped on the office door, but after a moment Weiss calling for her to enter didn't come.

She knocked again but still there was no answer. She pushed the door open just enough to peek inside.

Weiss was sitting slumped at her desk, cheek in hand, staring out the window.

"Weiss?" She called.

Weiss jolted, turning to look at the door.

"Oh, Velvet, I didn't hear you, come in." She beckoned. She hurried up to her boss's desk.

"These need your review." She set the papers on Weiss desk but she made no move to take them, her eyes strayed back to the window.

"Um… Weiss, is everything okay?" She'd never seen her like this.

"No." She deadpanned, eyes still looking out the window.

"Do you… want to talk about it?" She asked tentatively. Dull blue eyes turned to her, lips pursed. She seemed to be considering it before she finally spoke.

"Ruby... broke up with me yesterday." She said sadly. Velvet blinked, surprised, both by the admission and that Weiss actually told her.

"oh, I'm sorry, Weiss… What happened?"

"I don't know… she said…" her voice pitched and she c

leared her throat "She said that... she wasn't good enough for me.." She sighed, staring back out the window. "I knew something was wrong… she was acting strange all week..." She mumbled to herself but Velvet picked up on it.

Velvet blinked, immediately remembering the conversation they'd overheard at the party last week.

"I may know how she got that idea in her head…" She nearly jumped out of her skin when Weiss whipped back around to face her.

"How?"

Velvet swallowed before telling her about the events of the party the week before.

By the end of the explanation Weiss was nearly foaming at the mouth.

"I'll have their blood." She growled to herself as she jumped up, shoving papers into her bag.

"Wh-where are you going?" Velvet squawked as Weiss quickly walked past her.

"Atlas, cancel everything for the rest of the day!" She called back as she left, leaving Velvet standing stunned in the middle of her office.

* * *

Ruby flopped back onto the queen sized bed in her hotel room it was only 9pm but after all the the booths and talks she'd been to today about new tattoo gun technology and new brands of inks and the like she was exhausted.

She was going to eat her dinner as soon as it arrived and then crash, she was just so tired, especially after she spent a good part of yesterday crying to herself on the flight.

She draped her arm over her eyes. Blake and Yang hadn't been blowing up her phone asking for explanations so she assumed Weiss hadn't yet told the author of their breakup.

A loud knocking on her door made her peek over her arm at the door. Her room service, that was quick. She smiled lightly, she was hungry.

She shuffled to the door, unlatching the bolt to let the bellboy in.

"Heyyyy... Weiss!?" She shrieked when she opened the door to find Weiss, looking at her apprehensively.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Was all she could think to say as those blue eyes stared into her own.

"I need to talk to you… please?" She pleaded. Ruby chewed her lip nervously before stepping aside to let her in, shutting it behind her…but not before briefly entertaining the idea of running out.

"Why, are you here Weiss?" She managed.

"I.." The heiress started before running her tongue nervously over her lips. "I was so confused yesterday… until I talked to Velvet... and she told me about all the awful things they said about you at the party." She started quietly.

Ruby bit her lip; her eyes again began to water, damn them, before shrugging.

"They weren't wrong…I'm not good enough for you, Weiss..." A few tears slipped down her cheeks. "I'm a mess. I don't know why you want to be with me to start with." She mumbled sullenly, voice wavering.

Weiss released a deep breath through her nose.

"You're right, you're a mess." She started, making Ruby freeze.

"God knows, you're not perfect; you're loud, clumsy, don't always think ahead…"

"Is this supposed to be making me feel better?" Ruby hiccuped, eyes trained on the carpet of her room. Cool, hands cupped both her cheeks, forcing her to look back up at Weiss's twin baby blues.

"But you're also amazingly talented, generous, kind and…beautiful."

The gentle, emotionally charged tone in which Weiss said these things made Ruby's skin tingle and her cheeks go red as her hoodie.

"They're wrong, and you shouldn't believe damn thing those backstabbing suits say!" She said it so fiercely that Ruby could think of doing nothing but obeying.

"They're just jealous… If anything… you're too good for me…" She mumbled, pressing her forehead against Ruby's. The artist sniffled her hands finding Weiss's waist and pulling her roughly into a tight embrace.

Weiss just squeezed back, burying her face into the crook of her neck, the sweet smell of Ruby's rose perfume eased the knots in her stomach.

"Will you take me back?" Ruby asked quietly.

Weiss pulled back to look at her watery silver eyes.

"So long as you don't ever do it again…" She smirked.

Ruby smirked.

"I promise." She smiled before Weiss stole her lips.

* * *

1:30 in the morning im done…enjoy.

~Malthazar LOS


	6. Love

Ruby stared into the store windows.

Everything was sickly shades of red, pink and white. Hearts and mushy sentiments of love and romance were plastered to every available surface.

Tomorrow was Valentine's day.

Ruby made a face and Yang laughed.

"I know this isn't your favorite holiday, but don't you think Weiss is expecting at least a little something to know you care."

"Weiss knows I care!" She defended whipping around and scowling at the larger blonde, who just smiled in reply. "It just...this just all seems so phony." She grumbled as they continued walking down the sidewalk, frigid february air biting at their faces.

"What are you doing for Blake?" She glanced up at her sister curiously. Yang grinned widely.

"I have a great plan, I'm taking her to the same restaurant we went to the first time we said 'I love you.' I even managed to get the same semi private table we had then." She finished, chest puffed out proudly at her plan.

"That does sound romantic…" Ruby acknowledged.

"When did you first tell Weiss you loved her?" Yang wonder, glancing down at her younger sister.

Ruby's already cold flushed face darkened even more so at the question.

"Well…I...haven't...I mean we haven't..." She trailed off, mouth buried in her crimson scarf.

"Oh my god." Yang stopped walking. "You haven't told her you love her?!" Yang squawked drawing the attention of several passersby.

"Shut up!" Ruby hissed. A man walking by looked at them oddly. Yang glared.

"What are you looking at?!" He hurried away and they kept walking..

"No...I haven't told her I love her..." Ruby finished quietly.

"Do you?" Yang wondered, hands dug deep into the pockets of her burnt orange hoodie.

Ruby glanced up at her sister from the corner of her eye, face flushed but whether from the cold or embarrassment was unclear.

"Of course I do…" She grumbled.

"Then what's the problem?" Blonde brows furrowed in frustration.

"There is no problem, we just... haven't said it yet. The right moment... just hasn't come up!" She threw her hands up in frustration with her sisters picking.

"Okay, okay, sorry it's just, you two have been together for five months... and let me tell you Ruby, you could spend the rest of your life waiting for the _perfect moment._ " Her bare hands came out of her hoodie to air quote the last words before again retreating into the orange cocoon.

"I guess so…" The artist mumbled into her scarf.

"While you're having dinner tonight, when she asks you to pass the salt just lay it on her." Yang cackled at the idea, no doubt picturing Weiss's face when she got a declaration of love instead of table salt. "Take a picture for me." She managed between laughs.

Ruby sighed heavily.

* * *

"Do not listen to your sister." Was the first thing Blake said when Ruby answered her skype call. The younger woman chuckled.

"Hi, Blake." she grinned.

"Hello, Ruby." She cleared her throat embarrassedly at starting off with that.

"I guess you talked to Yang?" She asked. The ebony haired beauty nodded.

"I don't plan on telling her when she asks for salt." She rolled her eyes again at her sister suggestion.

"She was right though, Ruby. You have to make that perfect moment, not wait for it to come to you." Blake told her.

"I know... it's just…" She fidgeted in her spot on her couch. Blake nodded encouragingly, unjudging.

"It doesn't have to be perfect... I just want it to be... memorable... like in ten years when someone asks Weiss if she remembers the first time I said 'I love you' she will with exact clarity... because it meant that much, because Weiss means that much to me." She was red by the end of her explanation, face trained on the wood floor. She peeked up to find Blake starring at her wide eyed which just made her face hotter.

After a moment Blake sighed, a small smile on her lips.

"You and Yang I swear… no one would peg the two of you as romantics but they'd be wrong...Well what are you doing for her for Valentine's day?" The author asked curiously.

"Well... I've been thinking about it and buying gifts for Weiss isn't exactly easy...she can afford to buy anything she wants." She ran her hand through her dual colored strands.

Blake nodded sympathetically, knowing first hand the struggle of getting the heiress a gift.

"I thought I would make her something...so I got out all my old painting stuff, I'm going to finish tonight."

"I think she'll like that." Blake nodded, Yang's muffled voice in the background made her turn to look at something before sighing and turning back to the screen.

"Yang's ready to go eat. I'll see you in a few days for my appointment." She waved and the call ended.

She flipped the lid of her laptop down and turned back around to face the easel in the corner, the most recent layer was now dry and she could keep working, she had to finish it by tonight. She pulled her hair back into a short ponytail at the back of her neck.

Just as she was about to get started her phone jingled from its place on the coffee table.

Glancing at it the contact info lit up her screen ' _Princess'._

"Hey good lookin', what's cookin'? " She could feel herself channeling Yang the moment the words left her mouth but the muffled snort on the other end was worth it.

" _Hello, Ruby."_ Came her girlfriends mirth filled voice. " _I was going to come by when I got off but I have some work that can't wait, so I'll see you tomorrow night when we go to dinner, ok?"_

"That's fine, I'm finishing up a big piece right now anyway." She glanced at the painting with a smile.

"Ah, good, don't forget to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow night."

Ruby smiled at the reminder.

"I won't, lo...looking forward to tomorrow, bye."

" _Bye"_ echoed back to her before she clicked the end button with a sigh of relief.

"I almost let it slip... and over the phone!" She slapped the device against her forehead. It didn't have to be perfect, but she refused to let it be over the phone. At the very least it had to be in person.

Tomorrow. Weiss would more than likely come back with her to the apartment with her after dinner since it was Saturday and since neither of them worked on Sundays she would probably stay the night.

Both running on strict schedules left little up to spontaneity but they at least weren't penciling sex onto their calendar, though they both knew the window for it, especially after the first time when she'd been later to work.

"Ok, let's get to work." She said to herself.

* * *

Saturday morning went by slowly for Ruby, she only had a few early appointments and then the shop would close early so they could get out of there to meet their significant others, even if Sun's was just his couch. She however had not heeded her girlfriends reminder to sleep and had stayed up all night working on the painting. She was running on espresso and fumes.

She burst into her apartment at 3 in the afternoon. She had four hours before Weiss came over to pick her up, plenty of time to put the finishing details on the painting.

Within an hour it was complete and with drooping eyes she appraised her work with a tired but proud smile. It was pretty good if she said so herself.

She just really hoped Weiss liked it she thought as she threw the drop cloth over it.

She plopped onto her couch with a sigh, Zwei taking the opportunity to crawl into her lap.

"Think she'll like it, boy?" She mumbled as he eyes slowly began to slip closed. a small bark was her answer.

"I need to rest my eyes for a sec. Wake me up in ten minutes," she grumbled, slipping into slumber.

* * *

"Arf!"

Ruby startled awake at Zwei's excited barking as his stump of a tail went a mile a minute. Drowsy silver eyes looked up to meet irritated ice blue ones.

"Weiss!" She jumped, wiping sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"7:15 Ruby Rose, we were supposed to leave 15 minutes ago and I come in to find you asleep on the couch and _covered_ in paint!" The heiress huffed, hands on her hips.

"Aw man, I fell asleep. I'm sorry Weiss." Ruby rubbed her eyes, both because she was still tired but also to avoid looking up at her girlfriend's angry blue eyes.

"We'll never make it to our reservations now." She sighed agitatedly as she set her purse down on the coffee table. "You didn't sleep last night did you, you stayed up all night working on that piece, didn't you?" It wasn't really a question.

Ruby nodded.

"I should hope it was worth it, did your client at least like it?" She asked grumpily.

"I dunno… I haven't given it to her yet." Ruby hopped off the couch and past Weiss who watched her curiously.

She walked over to the covered easel before whipping the sheet off.

Weiss watching her stopped, staring intently at the painting.

Mountains made up the entire background, the source of light behind them casting them in shadow, along with the dark outline of a castle on one of its cliffs. What really captured her attention was the foreground.

A field of roses all covered in snow. The bright crimson stood in stark contrast to the bright colorless snow that covered everything, highlighting both.

"Oh, wow." Weiss breathed. stepping closer to inspect the scene depicted in paint.

"Do you like it?" Ruby asked. sky blue eyes glanced up to meet hero own.

"It's amazing, Ruby." She affirmed.

"I'm glad. Happy Valentine's day Weiss." She grinned. The heiress jerked up at that.

"This is... for me?" She faced the grinning artist as she plopped back onto the couch.

"mhmm" she confirmed, eyes beginning to droop closed once again.

"You didn't have to..." She started quietly, turning back to stare at the beautiful piece of work.

"I wanted to…" Ruby mumbled. "I love you.."

Weiss jerked, whipping around to face the younger woman only to find her slightly snoring in the same position Weiss had found her in.

Zwei, who had been standing loyally at the business woman's feet jumped up on the couch, curling into Ruby's right side.

With a sigh and shake of her head, Weiss slipped off her heels and slipped herself silently against Ruby's left side, her head on the snoring womans shoulder.

"I love you too, you dolt." She mumbled, eyes closing.

* * *

 _ **~Malthazar LOS**_


	7. Family

I wanted to start another chapter for this since before xmas but I was part of a rwby secret santa and did a fanfic for my secret santa and then just holiday and general stuff. But here ya go guys!

* * *

"This Friday?" Ruby blinked at her computer screen. Yang looked back at her through their skype call with a grin.

"Yup. He's been seeing old friends all week and he leaves Saturday morning. He wants to have dinner with us Friday night and he really wants to meet Blake so I'm gonna bring her. You should bring Weiss." The blonde suggested with a smile.

Ruby chewed on her bottom lip. She did want Weiss to meet her dad... but...

Yang quickly picked up on her hesitation.

"You don't want snow-cone to meet pop?" She tilted her head questioningly. For the moment Ruby let the nickname slide.

"I do... I'm just not sure if Weiss will want to... in all the time we've been dating she's never mentioned her family once, I think it might be a bit of a sore spot." She gave a shrug. Yang hummed.

"Well, all you can do is ask, you never know with frosty.."

"Yang..." Ruby glared at the blonde who grinned.

"Oh, I think I hear Blake calling, by sis." She hastily said before ending the call. Ruby rolled her eyes before closing skype and glancing over her shoulder into the living room where Weiss was doing work. She came over after work most days now.

She got up and padded down the hall to the living room.

Weiss was just as she'd left her. Sitting cross legged on Ruby's couch in her sweatpants and the other womans crimson hoodie. Zwei curled up in a ball beside her.

She plopped down onto the couch beside them.

"Hey Weiss?"

"Hmm?" The business woman hummed as she typed away at her laptop.

"Do you already have plans for Friday night?" Ruby wondered.

Weiss made another noncommittal sound, not really a yes or no, but Ruby's cue that her girlfriend was mostly listening as she worked on whatever important document she was currently typing away at and to go on.

"I was talking to Yang and she told me that dad was flying in to see some old friends this week and he wanted to have dinner with us Friday, so me and Yang figured that this would be a good time for him to meet Blake... and you." She finished with a nervous smile, though Weiss's eyes were still glued to her screen her fingers had frozen mid stroke.

Ruby watched her frozen girlfriend nervously before icy blue eyes turned toward her slowly.

"Meet your father?" She finally asked. Ruby nodded with a smile but it quickly dropped at the out of place look of apprehension on the other woman's face.

"Yeah... is... that not okay?" She frowned. Weiss shook her head.

"No, no... I assumed I would eventually meet your father... just... isn't it a little soon?" questioned.

"Weiss, we've been together for six months…" She couldn't help the small twitch at the corner of her lips. The normally unflappable businesswoman was... well... flapping.

"But... I get that it's kinda a serious step, so If you don't want to meet my dad you don't have to." She assured, but Weiss began shaking her head.

"No. No, you're right we have been together a little while and not going is like saying I'm not serious about our relationship. I'd be happy to go." She finished with an air of finality as she turned back to her computer.

Ruby couldn't suppress her smile.

"This is so exciting." Ruby bounced around the living room of her apartment with Zwei chasing after. "I can't wait for him to meet you."

Weiss gave a nod.

"Besides, if someone uncouth as your sister is taking someone as well mannered as Blake I couldn't possibly let you go alone and be upstaged by that barbarian." She huffed,

Ruby chuckled as she dropped down onto the couch beside Weiss and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Love you too."

* * *

Weiss stared at herself in her bedrooms full length mirror, appraising her outfit. Her 6th in an hour:A simple pair of white jeans and a royal blue colored blouse.

She glanced over at the clock and pursed her lips. She didn't have time to change again. Ruby would be by to pick her up soon. She pulled her loose hair into her customary askew ponytail as she left her bedroom.

She was going to meet Ruby's father.

The notion admittedly made her stomach churn nervously.

She'd never met a... significant other's parents.

In hindsight she should have been more prepared, as serious as Ruby and her relationship had gotten she should have seen this coming.

The doorbell rang as she slipped on her matching white heels before hurrying to the door to let Ruby in.

The smiling artist stepped in, pressing a quick greeting kiss to Weiss's lips which was quickly returned.

"Hey, you look really nice." The younger woman praised as she eyed Weiss, who wordlessly flicked her forehead.

"Ouch," Ruby mumbled rubbing the spot.

"Thank you, but don't think I don't notice you eyeing me like a treat to be devoured." The heiress smirked as she picked up a small blue purse.

Ruby flushed and gave a small apologetic smile that didn't seem all that sorry to Weiss as she ushered her girlfriend out and locked the door behind them.

"Well, you are pretty sweet." Ruby grinned at her own cleverness. Weiss rolled her eyes, letting out an annoyed huff.

"Dolt," She mumbled, despite the smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"But I'm your dolt." Ruby smiled as she opened up the passenger side door for Weiss, who finally let the smile spread across her face."Right, my dolt." She affirmed kissing the artists cheek and climbing into Ruby's, unsurprisingly red and black '67 Impala.

fifteen till six they pulled into the restaurant parking lot, right beside Yang's blindingly yellow motorcycle; Bumblebee.

"Looks like Yang and Blake beat us here." Ruby observed as she climbed out of the car.

"So it would seem." Weiss hummed as she caught sight of Blake and Yang standing outside the restaurant. The blonde waving them over with a big grin.

Weiss sighed under her breath. She had the nagging feeling that this was going to be a long dinner. Ruby caught her gaze and smiled reassuringly, which made Weiss smile in turn.

"Hey guys, dads not here yet?" Ruby asked as they walked up to the black and yellow pair.

"Not yet, he said he would be here soon when I texted him." Yang shrugged. "You know how he is." Yang smiled.

"Yea, just like you." Ruby smiled back.

"Oh god."

They all turned to Weiss who looked just as surprised the words had come out of her mouth.

Ruby giggled while Blake's lips twitched. Yang grinned wickedly sliding in close to Weiss.

"Whats wrong with that, snow-cone, you got a problem with me?" She accused. Weiss gave a derisive snort, refusing to back down in the face of the blonde brute.

"Yes. I have a list...it's alphabetized." She growled back. Yang's smile widened.

"Well I have bad news for you then..someday I could be your sister in law." She threatened.

Weiss's face paled and Ruby's laughter immediately cut off with a choked snort.

"Yang!" She croaked. Blake patted her on the back, weather to comfort her or dislodge the saliva she was choking on was unclear.

Yang laughed at the look on both women's faces.

"I know that obnoxious laugh anywhere." A new voice cut through Yang's laughter.

"Dad!" both sister cried at once before jumping into the now open arms of a man that couldn't be anyone but Yang's father.

He was tall, perhaps 6'2 and broad shouldered with the same lavender eyes and blinding gold hair as his eldest, the only difference being his was short, his sideburns mostly silver.

A male version of his daughter.

Weiss glanced at Blake who returned the knowing look.

"It's so good to see my babies." He squeezed them both tightly.

"Air." Ruby choked struggling in her father's grip. He released them both with a bright smile.

"Starting to look kinda old there, pops." Yang smiled, brushing a hand through his silver sideburns.

"I think they make me look distinguished." He stuck a hand to his chin in some kind of pose.

"Sure…" Yang smirked.

Ruby caught her girlfriends eye and perked, taking her hand and pulling her forward with a smile.

"Dad, I want you to meet, Weiss; my girlfriend."

Weiss immediately straightened and held out her hand.

"Weiss Schnee, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The blonde man smiled warmly, taking the outstretched hand in his much larger one.

"Taiyang Xiao Long, the pleasure is mine." He cupped a hand over his mouth and not at all whispered to Ruby. "I knew someday those Xiao Long genes would kick in, nice work, sweetie."

Her face turned the color of her namesake at his not so quiet declaration.

"Annnnnnd this..." Yang sang, pulling Blake forward with a flourish. "Is Blake Belladonna."

The dark haired author sent her girlfriend a quick scathing look before turning to Taiyang with a smile

"Its nice to meet you." She shook hands with the blonde man.

"I've heard a lot about you, it's nice to finally have a face to the name." He smiled.

"Oh have you?" Blake asked, eyeing the the blonde woman beside her.

"Oh yes, one story in particular when you and Yang-a-rang went on a ski trip.." He started but Yang cut him off.

"Hey! Are we gonna eat or what? I'm starving, is anyone else starving?" She was nearly yelling.

" _Yang-a-rang_ " Weiss mouthed silently to her grinning girlfriend.

"Of course, let's have dinner, ladies, on me." Taiyang declared.

"No, dad…"

"Let us.." Yang and Ruby both started but were quickly shushed by Taiyang's wagging finger.

"hup-pup-pup!" He tutted as he held the door open for them. "It's been a long time since I brought a beautiful lady dinner, much less four." He smiled.

Blake and Weiss both smiled and thanked him, both just the slightest bit flustered by his praise as they entered the restaurant.

Yang and Ruby paused at the doorway with their father.

"Damn you and your smooth moves, showing up your own daughters." Yang glared but there was a smile on her face.

"Take a lesson girls." Taiyang winked and followed them inside.

* * *

Ruby plopped down onto her couch with a content sigh. She was stuffed to the gills, but things had also gone well with her dad.

He told a few embarrassing things about her but Yang's challenge for dominance as the most lady killing Xiao Long meant he'd focussed on her, from school accidents to potty training days.

Yang had forgotten that he knew a lot more about her then she did about him.

Blake and Weiss had found it extremely entertaining, but only Ruby noticed the subtle signal of Yang's surrender to the older blonde halfway through dinner.

Best of all as they were leaving he'd taken her aside and told her how charming he found Weiss.

She smiled to herself as she listened to Weiss changing into spare clothes in the bedroom.

"Soooo?" She called down the hall.

"So, what?" Weiss asked back as she came down the hall dressed in the lounging clothes she kept in Ruby's apartment and her hair hanging loose against her back.

"Oh, come on Weiss, you know what, what did you think of my dad?" She asked as the older woman sat in the empty spot on the couch beside her.

"Despite how scared I was he would be a male version of your sister, he was very charming, and seeing Yang brought down a few pegs was quite enjoyable. I like him." She delivered the verdict with a smile. Ruby grinned.

"I'm glad, it means a lot to me." She admitted. Seeing Weiss get along so well with her father had her thinking more and more about how she didn't know anything about the heiress's family.

"What's wrong?" She blinked, finding icy blue eyes staring back at her concerned.

"Um, I've been thinking…" She started. Weiss turned toward her giving her her full attention, it always made the artist feel important when she had the businesswoman's undivided attention.

"When Yang brought up you and Blake meeting dad I wasn't really sure it was a good idea." she glanced down at her jeans.

"Oh…" Was the quiet reply. She looked up to find hurt on her girlfriends face.

"Not at all because i didn't want you to meet him, Weiss. I really did it's just... in all the time we've been together you've never so much as mentioned your family in passing except that they own the Schnee Dust Company. I kinda thought they might be a touchy subject."

She finished scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

There was a long awkward silence that made Ruby fidget but before she could say something else Weiss spoke.

"You weren't completely wrong... I... My mother died a long time ago, it's just me my sister and my father." She revealed.

"You have a sister!?" Ruby exclaimed, amazed. Weiss smiled.

"Yes. Winter. She's 28 and she moves around checking on different divisions of the company, we get together when she's in town."

"Well... it sounds to me like you like your sister." Ruby blinked. Weiss chuckled.

"I do. My father is my problem...Ruby..." Weiss started.

"hmm?"

"I'm telling you this because it's simply how it is, the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"o-ok..." Ruby replied hesitantly.

"The reason i haven't mentioned my father or even entertained the idea of taking you to meet him is because..." She hesitated. "He would hate you."

"O-oh... well..." She squeaked, staring down at her lap. The couch shifted as Weiss scooted closer, taking hold of one of the artist's hands.

"I didn't say that to hurt your feelings Ruby... but I know my father and he wouldn't be happy unless he got to handpick my partner himself. The things some people said about you at the christmas party... he wouldn't say behind your back... but to your face. He doesn't care about anyones feelings... I just want to protect yours." Weiss assured her, squeezing her hand.

"No, I get it..to him I'm just someone who inks people up."

"You're an artist." Weiss corrected, "and it's one of the things I love about you." She buried her face into the crook of the other womans neck as she worked to soothe the insecurities she knew Ruby had about the difference in their professional status.

"Thanks…" Ruby mumbled clearly embarrassed but enjoying her girlfriend's affections.

"You know..." Weiss started, a little nervous sounding.

"Hmm?" Ruby hummed.

"Winter is soon due to come to this branch of the company... maybe when she does... you could have lunch with us... so I can introduce you?" She sounded a little unsure.

Ruby smiled, burying her face into Weiss's soft white strands.

"I'd like that."

* * *

 _ **~Malthazar LOS**_


	8. Home

2 chapter in as many days? Sorcery!

but I just feel in a writey mood. I've already got my ideas for the next chap goin.

* * *

The paperwork never stopped.

At least that was how it felt to the young businesswoman as she read over long, heavily worded proposals from their affiliates and potential business partners.

Line after line of legal jargon passed through her mind, but nothing stuck today. She was a mere half hour from punching out and all she could think of was going home and laying on the couch with Zwei while Ruby made dinner.

Ruby's apartment was practically her home now, she stayed there more often than her own place. It was closer to her work and it was just... nicer, in a sense.

Her own flat was in an upperclass part of town and it had nice furnishings but despite the six years Weiss had liver there it just didn't feel... homey. It Always felt more like a fresh hotel room.

It was nice and you could definitely live there but it never really felt like a home.

It didn't have that lived in feeling and it most certainly didn't have a bouncy little corgi or an equally bouncy girlfriend.

Manicured nails tapped against the polished wood of her desk as she reread the same paper for the second time. She just couldn't do it today, she was already checked out for the day, and it was only Tuesday.

A quiet tapping on her door had her sighing in relief.

"Come in."

Velvet peked her head in.

"Are you busy, Weiss?" She questioned, half stepping into the office.

Weiss set the papers down on her desk gratefully.

"No, come in, Velvet," Weiss beckoned her assistant.

"We received another proposal from a our current distributors rival company." She informed.

Weiss couldn't help but groan aloud at the news making Velvet stare wide eyed.

"But... perhaps that can wait until tomorrow?" She ventured.

"Just leave it on my desk, I'll look it over in the morning." She waved.

"Why don't you just head home for the day, Weiss. I can handle the last few things around here," Velvet offered.

Weiss pursed her lips, glancing at the clock on the wall. Fifteen till six.

"I think I will." She stood and hit the power button on her computer as slid all the papers on her desk into the top drawer before locking it. "Thank you Velvet, I'll see you in the morning." she said as she pulled on her jacket and grabbed her bag.

"Goodnight, Weiss." Velvet nodded as she left.

Leaving even just slightly early allowed her to beat the rush hour traffic and walk into the apartment just fifteen minutes after leaving work.

The rapid and loud click-clacking of claws on wood was the first sound that greeted her as she opened the door.

She couldn't help but smile as Zwei came careening around the corner, little feet finding no traction on the slick surface as he slid into the adjacent wall, using it as a means to change his trajectory and run straight into the waiting womans arms.

"Oh, who's a good boy?" Weiss baby talked, nuzzling her face into his neck.

A happy 'Arf' and a lick to her chin was her reply.

Not half a second later a much larger but no less cute figure came barreling around the corner.

"Damnit, he beat me again!" Ruby cried as she came to a stop in front of her. "It's like he's psychic!" The artist complained as the winner of their race was lavished with Weiss's affections.

"I would think that between the two of you the one that could read a clock would win more often." Weiss observed with a quirked brow.

"I'm starting to think he can..." Ruby accused eyeing her dog warily. Weiss rolled her eyes as she set Zwei back onto the floor.

"Well he is quite proficient with a can opener." She smirked as she kissed the apartments other occupant before shedding her coat and walking into the living room where she unceremoniously plopped onto the couch.

"You're home early." Ruby observed as she followed. She smirked at Weiss, laying face first in the couch, it was very rare to see her in such a... unflattering position. "Long day?"

Weiss just groaned into the couch cushion making Ruby giggle.

"Coffee?" She questioned, running a hand down the businesswoman's back.

"Please," Came the muffled reply. Ruby just smiled before walking wordlessly into the kitchen, Zwei on her heels.

"I did laundry when I got home and I noticed you're out of clothes." Ruby called from the kitchen. Weiss sighed, sitting up to sit on the couch like a normal person.

"Which means I need to get clothes from my place, again." She sighed, kicking off her heels.

"I told you to bring more over last time you were there." Ruby reminded as she walked back into the room, handing Weiss a steaming mug of coffee.

"If I had anymore stuff over here I might as well live here." Weiss mumbled as she sipped on the soothing black liquid.

"You might as well." Replied the artist offhandedly as she sat next to Weiss on the couch.

Weiss choked on the liquid as she registered what Ruby had just said. Ruby patted her her back.

"Hey, take a breath!"

When Weiss finally stopped coughing she turned to look at her concerned girlfriend.

"Do you mean that?" She asked.

"Mean what?" Ruby blinked.

"About me... living here."

Ruby blinked before realization of what she'd said sank in, silver eyes widening.

"Oh... well... I mean..you kinda do already... so... you might as well, I guess." She fiddled with her hands nervously, eyes on her lap.

"Ruby."

Ruby immediately shut up at the serious tone of Weiss's voice. Eyes peeking up to look at her.

"This isn't something you can just say 'I guess' too. Do you... want to live together?" She asked quietly.

She looked just as nervous as Ruby felt, but as she thought about it she realized that she would like to be able to come home to Weiss everyday, to know that at the end of everyday she'd be there was... comforting.

"Yeah," She finally answered after a minute. "I'd like it if you moved in with me, Weiss. I mean, I know it's not as big or as nice as your place but..." She was silenced by the heiress's lips.

When Weiss finally released her she smiled.

"So that's a yes, right?" She mumbled breathlessly. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Ruby." She smiled.

Ruby glanced around the apartment.

"I'm gonna have to get rid of some shit if we're gonna fit more stuff in here..." She thought aloud, making Weiss laugh.

* * *

"When did you get so much junk?" Yang grumbled as they hauled another load of trash to the dumpster behind the apartments.

"It's not 'junk', it's just stuff I don't really need anymore…" Ruby defended. As she hauled a trash bag up and over, into the dumpster.

"This puzzle is missing like 30 pieces.." Yang drawled holding up a box.

"Which is why it's still in the box!"

Yang rolled her eyes before tossing said box into the dumpster.

"Come on Rubes... What even is this?" She held up what looked something like some kind of arts and crafts project, macaroni and glitter glued to cardboard.

"Uh…" Ruby hesitated.

"Uh-huh," Yang smirked, tossing it as well. "Junk, ya little pack rat. You're just like dad." She teased.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Ruby fired back as they dumped the rest of the trash they'd brought down.

"Here's another box, girls." Sun trotted up to them with more of RubY's junk. "Pyrrha and Ren are packing up all those clothes and shoes to take to the donation place." He informed.

"Great, thanks, Sun. I really appreciate all you guys help...I didn't realize I'd collected so much stuff in 5 years…" She laughed embarrassedly.

"Hey, no problem, this is nothing. You should see my place." He grinned.

"We have, it kinda looks like this." Yang gestured to the dumpster with a smirk. "Roaches and all."

"I'll have you know I got rid of the roaches." He crossed his arms.

"Ooh-la-la, welcome to the shangri-la ladies." Yang wiggled her fingers at her sister who laughed while Sun pouted.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." The other blonde grumbled before tossing the box of trash into the dumpster.

Before she could tease him anymore Yang's phone started jingling in her pocket. She pulled it out, glancing at the name before grinning and putting it to her ear.

"Hello!" She sing songed. Ruby could just barely hear the other person on the phone, a quiet low voice. Blake.

"Okay, on my way, bye." She shoved the device back into her pocket. "Blake and Weiss are finished packing up her stuff, I'm gonna go get em'." Yang nodded to her flatbed truck, mostly for work, but also handy for moving.

"Ok, I gotta get my old bed out of the apartment, Weiss is bringing hers. It's a queen and she just bought it last year, mines the same one I had when I lived with dad." Ruby told both blondes,

"That twin?!" Yang guffawed. Ruby nodded. "How have the two of you been sleeping on that little twin maTtress? Never mind getting busy, but just sleeping?" She looked dumbstruck. Ruby flushed and Sun burst into laughter.

"I dunno, we just do, but yeah, it can be a little cramped." She grumbled.

"You got that bed when you were 13, that mattress is a decade old!" Yang nearly yelled.

"Almost more, her birthday's coming up." Sun reminded. "Don't you know you're supposed to replace your mattress every 8 years, Rubbles?" The piercer wagged his finger playfully.

"I don't wanna hear it from the former roach king." She scowled.

"Former," Sun stressed.

"Well it's getting replaced now, with a nearly new queen size, happy?" She asked the blondes.

"Not as happy as you'll be." Yang wiggled her brows.

"Bow-chika-bow-bow," Sun joined in.

"UGH!" Turning on heel she stomped back toward the apartment complex, ignoring the two blondes laughter.

* * *

"That's the last of it." Weiss confirmed as she plopped down onto her couch beside Blake with a sigh.

They sat surrounded by boxes, not as many as one would think but enough.

Blake scooted a small box labeled 'bathroom' with her foot as she pulled out her phone.

"There's just one thing left to do, then." She hit a button and the phone started ringing aloud, on speaker.

"Hello," Came the sing song voice from the other end.

"Babe, Weiss and I have finished packing her stuff, we need the truck."

"Okay, on my way, bye." The sound of fabric and then it was quiet... till.

"Blake and Weiss are finished packing up her stuff, I'm gonna go get em."

"She forgot to hang up again." Blake groaned.

They sat and listened to Yang and Sun make fun of Ruby.

Blake smirked to herself, eyeing the red faced woman sitting silently beside her.

When it sounded like Ruby had stomped off and the two blondes were just cackling she hit end on her own phone.

When she glanced over at her white haired friend Blake noticed the oddly pensive look on her face.

"Something wrong, Weiss?" She asked concerned.

"I've slept on that mattress." She mumbled.

"What?" Blake blinked.

"I've been sleeping on that mattress for 7 months, Blake." Weiss jumped up.

Having known the other woman as long as she had Blake could see exactly where this was going.

"Just because it's old doesn't mean it's dirty, Weiss." The black haired woman sighed, leaning back into the couch as Weiss began to pace among the boxes.

"I guess, but it could just be the beginning Blake... I mean what else has do I not know?!" She cried.

Blake rolled her eyes at the heiress's dramatics.

"Please, Weiss, what could Ruby possibly be hiding from you? She told you about the crime thing already, right?"

Baby blue eyes locked onto the author.

"What crime thing?!" She demanded. Blake blinked.

"She didn't tell you, oh, well..." The author crooked her finger signaling for Weiss to come closer, till she was leaning down next to Blake.

"I didn't know myself till after their dad came to visit but, Taiyang?"

Weiss nodded in suspense.

"He's a mafia boss and both Ruby and Yang are set to inherit his criminal empire and if either of us break up with them we're likely to end up taking a long walk off a short pier in a pair of cement mary janes." She didn't even finish the sentence before bursting into laughter.

Weiss reared back, scowling.

"Sarcasm does not suit you Blake." She snarled as Blake wiped a tear from her eye. "Yang is a bad influence on you."

"I'm sorry, Weiss I couldn't resist, but don't you think you're being a little ridiculous? You know Ruby, you love Ruby." She reminded. Weiss flushed, lips pursed.

"Yeah…"

"Do you think maybe you're just looking for an excuse due to sudden cold feet?" The dark haired woman smiled knowingly.

Weiss frowned, thoughtfully.

She hated to admit it, but Blake was probably right. She was just a touch nervous about completely combining her life with Ruby's.

"Maybe... a little..." She admitted, sitting back down beside the smiling author.

"It can be kind of scary, sharing your life so completely with someone, you can't hide much when you live together. You know how I am about my privacy.t took some time for me to adjust to living with Yang, but now I can't imagine not waking up to being smothered by that blonde mane." She smirked as Weiss chuckled.

"I suppose you're right." She admitted.

They chatted the rest of the time before Yang arrived to load up the boxes.

"Wow, I thought there'd be a lot more stuff here." Yang admitted as they loaded the boxes onto the flatbed.

"I don't really have that much 'stuff'," Weiss mimicked. "Other than the bed and my clothes most of these are appliances, and since mine are a lot newer, Ruby decided to throw her old ones out." Weiss explained.

Blonde brows furrowed as she looked around at the boxes on the truck. She shared a quick look with Blake before shrugging to herself as she walked back inside.

"Well, let's get this bed."

Between the 3 of them and Yang's sizeable strength they were able to lift the bed onto the bed and strap everything down.

"All ready to go?" Yang asked as she hopped into the truck.

"I think so." Blake turned to Weiss who nodded.

"Let's go than, next stop, home." She grinned as the black and white duo climbed into the truck.

* * *

"Turn it!" Yang yelled from the top of the stairs. Where she and Pyrrha were guiding it up the lobby stairs to Ruby's apartment.

"We are turning it!" Sun yelled right back as he and Ren tried to angle it around the bend in the stairs.

"Well that's going well…" Blake rolled her eyes as she walked past them to the elevator with the last box.

"Hmm... Maybe we should have just hired some people..." Weiss thought aloud from her spot standing next to Ruby as they watched the four try to maneuver the bed around the bend in the stairwell.

"They'll get it. I've seen Yang do the impossible many times before." Ruby assured her.

"Hmm," Weiss frowned, unconvinced.

"While they do that let's go start unpacking your stuff."

They got in the elevator, the doors closing on the sound of Sun and Yang yelling at each other.

"Only 5 more floors to go…" Weiss sighed.

"Yeah... I owe them now…" Ruby chuckled, sticking her hands into the pockets of her hoodie.

"If we get the bed into the apartment sometime this week we could take them to dinner as thanks." Weiss suggested.

"Ah, that's a great idea... I don't want to have to cook tonight anyway. I'm already tired." She whined as the elevator dinged on the 6th floor.

"We still have a lot to do." Weiss reminded her with a smirk as they walked off the elevator and down the hall to the apartment.

Weiss stopped a few steps into the apartment before stopping dead in her tracks.

"Wha... where did all your stuff go?" She turned to Ruby.

"What do you mean? There's still lots of stuff!" She assured, walking around Weiss into the apartment.

"Well, yes... but so much is... gone..." She waved her arms around at the half empty shelves in the living room and the kitchen.

"Yeah well... I had a lot of junk I realized I didn't really need or use so why keep it? Besides this is your place too now." She shrugged. "I want it to feel like it, you should have all the space for your stuff that you need, this is our home now."

Weiss's lips quivered but she said nothing as she wrapped her arms around the younger woman's neck and kissed her. Ruby was quick to reciprocate.

"As much as I'm sure you too enjoy making out, I would appreciate some help unpacking your stuff." Blake drawled, watching them from the kitchen where she was already sifting through a box.

They quickly parted, embarrassed.

"Right... I'll come help you in the kitchen, Blake." Ruby called.

"I'll start in here." Weiss gestured to the living room.

An hour later and the bare spots on the shelves had been refilled with new things and the kitchen held new stainless steel appliances.

The mattress leaning inside the doorway.

"Alright, almost... there." Yang gruffed as they slowly walked the bed down the hall into the bedroom before flopping it onto the box spring.

All four breathed a sigh of relief.

"You'll have to make it yourself." Yang grunted, flopping back onto the bed.

"Thank you guys so much!" Ruby smiled brightly, thanking her sister and friends.

"We were happy to help." Blake smiled.

"As thanks, Ruby and I would like to take you all out to dinner."

"That sounds lovely." Pyrrha nodded.

"Whoo! Free food!" Sun cheered.

* * *

Ruby flopped onto the bed with a smile.

"Done at last." She sighed.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she slid under the sheets.

"So... what do you think?" She asked hesitantly.

"There's so much more room." Ruby grinned, wiggling around under the sheets as if to illustrate her point.

"Not that you dolt!" Weiss scowled.

Ruby stopped looking up at her.

"Then what?" She questioned, dark brows meeting between her eyes.

"I mean, how different it is in here now." She gestured around the bedroom but Ruby was sure she meant the apartment as a whole.

"There's a lot more 'Weiss' in it now." She confirmed. Weiss waited for more.

"I like it." She smiled, wrapping her arms around the businesswoman, prompting her to lay down.

Weiss smiled as the artist snuggled up against her, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, me too..." She mumbled more to herself than to Ruby.

"Feels like home."

* * *

~Malthazar LOZ

This chapter is a lot different than how I originally perceived it a couple months ago, there was originally to be a big conflict here but then stuff happened and in the chapters before the tone changed so this chapter followed suit.


	9. Family Business

When Weiss's personal phone started ringing Tuesday morning she mostly expected it to be Ruby with some free time between clients.

So when she glanced at it to see 'Winter' flashing in the caller ID she nearly spit out her coffee.

"Hello," She quickly answered.

"Hello, Weiss." Came the smooth reply from the other end.

"Winter," Weiss smiled. "What a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?" She wondered. Her sister never called without reason.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be in town next week for the yearly company review and thought we might get together to catch up sometime before that." The older Schnee informed.

"That sounds lovely. I've actually been waiting for you to come to town."

"Oh?" came the mildly curious question.

"Yes, I…" She paused, slightly nervous. "I've been seeing someone, for the past 8 months and I'd like you to meet her."

There was an unusual pause from the other end of the line. Weiss guessed that she had surprised her sister. That didn't happen often.

"I look forward to it. I'll call you next week when the schedule has been worked out." She finally responded.

"Very well, goodbye, Winter."

"Goodbye, Weiss." She replied in turn before the telltale beep of the call ending.

Just as she set the device back on her desk there was a quiet tapping at her office door.

"Come in, Velvet." Weiss beckoned. The mousy assistant stepped in.

"I have the reports you asked for, Weiss." She handed a thick binder over to the white haired woman.

"Thank you, but we have more important things to get started on, Velvet." She stood.

"We do?" Velvet blinked, waiting for Weiss to elaborate.

"Indeed we do, that time of year is upon us again." She informed gravely.

"Yearly reviews…" Velvet's face lit up with realization. "Meaning…" she trailed off.

"Meaning you and I are in for some very long hours in the coming days. Pull the necessary files." She nodded, walking over to the counter and filling up her coffee cup.

It was going to be a long week.

A point proven when she walked through the door of Ruby and her shared apartment at fifteen till ten.

The loud slapping of feet on the wood floor and the mad scrambling of claws was the first thing she heard.

Ruby came flying around the corner with a wide smile.

"Weiss!" She called, flying into her, Weiss scrambled to intercept the bullet of a woman.

Oomph

"Hello Ruby." Weiss wheezed as all the air was forced out of her lungs.

"Heh, sorry." She smiled apologetically, loosening her grip on the older woman.

"Arf!"

They glanced down at Zwei at their feet.

"Ha! Not today." She stuck her tongue out at him. He barked back in defiance. "Get your own girlfriend!"

Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby's antics.

"You're such a dolt." Weiss mumbled.

Ruby shrugged with a grin before claiming her prize in the form of Weiss's lips and tangling her fingers in the long white strands. Turning the heiress's legs to jelly.

"You worked really late today." She said when she finally deemed it appropriate to allow Weiss to breathe.

Catching her breath Weiss nodded. "I'm afraid that's going to be a trend this week. My branch of the company is going under review next week so I'm going to be working rather long hours up to that."

"Oh, well, if your gonna work late I guess I don't need to try so hard to get off at 6 this week. I have some clients that don't get off till later that have been trying to set up later appointments." Ruby thought aloud as she followed Weiss into the kitchen.

"That sounds like a good idea." Weiss agreed as she dug around in the fridge. "I'm starving." She grumbled to herself.

"I left your food in the microwave to stay warm, it should still be pretty hot." Ruby smiled.

Weiss pulled the wrapped plate of pasta out of the microwave. It was still nearly hot..

"How could it still be hot after 4 hours?" She blinked, turning to her girlfriend questioningly.

Silver eyes looked anywhere but at Weiss.

"Ruby," She frowned, finally catching the other womans gaze.

"Well... I may have eaten a little later than 6…" She fiddled with her fingers.

"How much later?" She glared.

She mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?"

"I said... about twenty minutes ago..." She mumbled.

"Ugh, Ruby…" Weiss sighed. "I told you to eat without me, I didn't know how late I was going to be." She shook her head, sitting down at the table to eat.

"I know... but I wanted to wait for you…" She sat in a chair across from the heiress, picking up Zwei in her lap.

"Well… why didn't you?" A white brow quirked up in silent question.

"...I got really hungry while I was waiting…" She mumbled quietly.

Weiss hung her head.

"You are an absolute dolt, you know that?" She sounded exasperated but when she looked up she was smiling tenderly at the woman across from her.

Ruby stuck her tongue out in response.

"I appreciate it, Ruby I really do...but I could come home as late as 11 this week. Don't wait for me, okay?" She pinned Ruby with a serious gaze.

"Alright... I won't wait." She grumbled.

"Good. Now, my sister called me today." She watched Ruby for any reaction.

"Winter, right?"

Weiss nodded with a smile.

"Yes, she'll be in town next week for the review and I want us to have dinner with her before she leaves." Weiss told her between bites of pasta. She was ravenous.

"You and me?" Ruby blinked.

"You and I." Weiss corrected. "and yes... unless you don't want to meet her..." Weiss trailed off but Ruby was quick to fill the gap.

"No! No, I want to meet your sister." She shook her hands. "You just tell me when and I'll be there, on my best behavior." She promised.

"Good," Weiss nodded, finishing her meal.

Monday evening Ruby dressed in her blacks slacks and a new black dress shirt embroidered with the white outline of roses on her left shoulder that Weiss bought for her and did her best to tame her unruly hair.

They were supposed to meet Winter at the restaurant in... she glanced at her watch.

Thirty minutes.

Weiss should have been home already.

She dug her phone out of her pocket and hit Weiss's contact.

She picked up on the 4th ring.

"Hey..." She sounded tired, she'd sounded that way all of last week, and though Ruby had tried to get her to rest, she'd worked all weekend anyway.

"Hey, Princess... are you still at the office?" She already knew the answer.

"Yes, but I'm about to leave. Go ahead without me, I'll meet you there." She sounded hurried on the other end.

"Are you sure?" She glanced at her watch once more.

"Yes, I'll be there, don't worry." She reaffirmed.

"Okay, I'll see you there, love you."

"Not that file th- I love you too." She stopped mid sentence to respond.

It made Ruby grin. No matter what Weiss was doing if Ruby said those three words Weiss always replied in kind and usually with a kiss.

The call ended and she hurried out of their shared apartment with a pet to Zwei.

"Wish me luck, Buddy." She grinned down at the Corgi.

"Arf!"

She locked up and was off.

Despite some traffic the drive to the restaurant went by quickly, too quickly for Ruby.

At 5 till the appointed time she sat in the lobby of the restaurant when she caught a flash of white out of the corner of her eye.

She smiled, turning to greet her girlfriend but stopped short.

The woman that had just walked in was not Weiss, but the resemblance was uncanny.

Same platinum white locks, only hers was curled tightly at the top of her head in a bun and her bangs covered half right eye.

Same blue eyes, including the same calculating gaze, the glaring difference was that she was a few inches taller than Ruby, who in turn was a few inches taller than Weiss.

A white blazer over a light blue blouse complimented the white dress pants and dangerous looking white heels.

Ruby would bet everything she owned this was Winter Schnee.

But her girlfriend was still M.I.A.

'Oh, where are you, Weiss?' She thought nervously as she walked up to the older woman, discreetly wiping her now slightly clammy hands on her pants.

She took a deep breath. She was on her own.

"Winter?"

The immaculate businesswoman turned to look at her, her gaze scrutinizing.

"Can I help you?"

Ruby swallowed thickly, sticking out her hand

"My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose, I'm Weiss's girlfriend." She introduced herself.

Something flashed across Winter's face, perhaps surprise, but it was gone as quickly as it came. She reached out and took Ruby's outstretched hand.

"Winter Schnee, it's a pleasure to meet you,Ruby." Blue eyes glanced around the lobby before returning to Ruby. "Where is my sister?" She asked.

"She was still at the office when I called her, she said she'd meet us here…" She quickly explained to the older Schnee.

"Very well, shall we?" She gestured toward the seating area.

Ruby glanced back at the doors quickly before turning back to Winter.

"Sure," She nodded.

A waiter sat them at a somewhat secluded table near the back.

"Thank you." Ruby nodded to him as he left before turning back to her current dinner partner.

Those icy blue eyes, so much like Weiss's yet so different were focussed on her.

"So, Ruby. Tell me, how did you and my sister meet?" She wondered, her hands sat folded neatly in her lap and her perfect posture was so reminiscent of of Weiss.

'Oh, well, I gave her a tattoo." She grinned.

The surprise was much more apparent this time.

"Excuse me?" White brows hiked upwards.

"Oh, well I'm a tattoo artist, that's what I do for a living." She shifted nervously in her seat.

"I see..." Winter finally said. "Well, that answers my next question." The corners of her lips quirked upward. Ruby wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not. Weiss had a similar smile that never spelled good for her.

"Weiss said you've been dating for 8 months now. She's never date anyone even a quarter that long, so I can't help but wonder, what makes you special?"

Yup. nothing good. Winter wasn't pulling any punches.

Ruby glanced down at her hands on the table top.

'I don't know."

"You don't know?" Winter repeated.

"No," She looked back up at Winter who was looking back, waiting. "Material wise I can't give her anything she couldn't easily get for herself and personality wise we're pretty opposite as opposite can get. I don't know what Weiss sees in me... but I'm glad she sees whatever she does."

Winter continued to look on and Ruby's natural instinct to fill the silence took over.

"One of the highlights of my day is racing my dog to the front when she comes home from work."

White brows rose silently at the information but she said nothing.

Luckily the waiter saved her from her motor mouth.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" He asked.

"We're waiting on someone, thank you." Winter told him while Ruby looked at her watch.

It was twenty-five after. That immediately set off alarm bells in her mind.

She jumped up, startling Winter.

"Weiss is almost half an hour late, she's never late, ever. Something's not right. I'm sorry I have to go." She didn't get more than a few steps before a hand grasped her shoulder. Winter.

"I'll go with you." She had on a much stonier expression now. Ruby could only nod.

Ruby did her best not to sprint to her car, practically flung herself into the driver's seat while winter situated herself into the passenger seat.

She pulled out her phone while they sat idling and dialed Weiss's phone.

After 6 rings the voicemail started and she hit end before dialing up the office.

"She didn't answer her phone..." She said mostly to herself but for Winters benefit as well.

"Weiss Schnee's office, how can i help you?"

It was Velvet.

"Velvet, it's Ruby, is Weiss still there?" She tried her best to keep her voice level but was doing a poor job.

Winter watched her silently..

"Hello Ruby, No, Weiss left about a half hour ago."

"She left a half hour ago…" She repeated as she put her car in drive. "Okay, thanks... bye." She pulled out, throwing her phone down into the seat between them.

Her fingers tapped the steering wheel anxiously.

'Where are you, Weiss?'

"Where are we going?" Winter asked. Ruby had nearly forgotten she was there.

"Our apartment...it's the only place I can think to look for her...she didn't answer her phone and her assistant said she left a half hour ago."

She pulled to a stop at a red light and frowned. She did not have time for this today. Not to mention her heightened emotional state was starting to make her hot. She used the minute at the red light to roll up the sleeves of the black dress shirt.

She didn't notice the older Schnee looking at her now visible tattoo.

They pulled into the parking garage 5 minutes later next to a familiar white Mercedes.

"Her car's here…" Ruby said upon seeing the vehicle. She got out and quickly walked into the complex.

She couldn't wait for the elevator.

"6th floor apartment 636!" She called out to Winter as she sprinted up the stairs.

By the time she was on their floor she was panting, but she still hurried into their apartment, the door was unlocked.

Dread filled Ruby's heart as she ran inside.

"Weiss!" The living room and kitchen was empty. Winter came in just as she sprinted down the hall to their bedroom.

She skid to halt in the doorway.

Lying slumped over the bed, like she'd just been too exhausted to go on, was Weiss. Zwei curled up against her back.

Ruby slumped against the doorframe in relief and exhaustion. Weiss was fine.

A quiet sound Ruby would would almost have thought was a chuckle sounded from behind her.

She turned to Winter who had a small smile on her face.

"Just like she was a child, asleep in the bushes of our garden, unaware while everyone looks for her frantically."' She smirked.

"I'm just glad she's okay." Ruby sighed.

"Well, I suppose a rain check is in order for dinner." She said, pushing back a stray strand of white hair.

"Not necessarily…"

* * *

The smell of cooking food roused her.

Drowsily Weiss slowly blinked her eyes open. She was in bed... sort of... she was half ass slumped over onto her and Ruby's bed.

Bleary eyes looked up at the clock hanging on the bedroom wall.

7:15

She blinked.

"I'm late!" She screeched, trying to jump up but simply falling onto the floor.

"Arf!" Zwei protested the interruption to their nap.

She ran down the hall, trying to straighten herself as she went.

The smell was much stronger now and she could hear music.

She stopped in the kitchen entranceway.

"He wears a red bandana, plays a cool Piano, in a honkytonk down in Mexico!" Ruby was singing along to the song playing on the radio while cooking at the stove and sitting at the kitchen table, looking at a collage of framed photos was her sister.

"Arf!" Zwei barked making Ruby look over.

"Weiss, you're awake!" She cheered, rushing over to squeeze her girlfriend.

"What's going on..?" She asked stupefied as Ruby squeezed her.

"When you didn't show up on time to our dinner date, your girlfriend went into hysterics." Winter supplied helpfully with a small smirk.

Ruby flushed when Weiss looked at her.

"I was just worried..you're never late... I can set my watch by you. Then you didn't answer your phone and Velvet said you'd already left…"

Weiss wrapped her arms tightly around Ruby's waist as a pang of guilt filled her chest.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm sorry I made you worry." She mumbled in her lover's ear. Ruby gave a squeeze back.

"it's going to burn." Winter chipped in.

"Oh!" Ruby ran back over to the stove.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time, Winter." Weiss walked over to her sister while Ruby cooked.

She waved away her sisters apology.

"It was far from wasted," She smirked, glancing over at the cooking artist. "In fact, I think it's preferable this way. I learned something very important."

"Oh?" Weiss questioned.

Winter only smiled before turning back to the group of photos in her hand.

"I see you still see Blake." She motioned to a photo of Ruby and Yang, hands locked, about to arm wrestle. They both had bandanas tied around their foreheads and were glaring at each other.

Blake held both of their hands about to start the match.

"Yes, actually she's dating Ruby's sister." She pointed to the boisterous blonde.

"I see." Winter said looking at the photo below it. The same scene, a few moments later.

Blake pressing a finger to her temple while Yang laughed. Ruby on the floor, clutching her arm while Weiss was bent down next to her.

"Arm wrestling is no longer allowed at gamenight." Weiss shook her head with a sigh.

"Especially not after Yang and Pyrrha broke the card table." Ruby added.

"And this?" Winter moved onto another, making Weiss blush, she'd lost the fight to not have that one put in the frame.

Taken in secret by Sun, it showed Ruby in her office chair in the tattoo shop, Weiss in her lap and kissing the artist for all she was worth.

"I... wasn't aware it was being taken." She mumbled.

"I see." Was her only response.

"Dinner's ready." Ruby called with a smile.

Weiss sighed in relief as Winter set down the photos.

"That was quite delicious." Winter complemented the artist as she dabbed at her mouth with her napkin.

"As always, Ruby." Weiss agreed.

Ruby grinned at the praise.

"It wasn't anything special..." She was cut off by a whimpering from under the table.

Zwei was sitting at Ruby's feet, his leash in his mouth.

"Really, Zwei, right now?" Ruby asked.

He whimpered again in response.

"Alright alright." She grabbed the leash and hooked him to it.

"I'll be right back." She called as she went out the door, Zwei leading the way.

Weiss shook her head with a smile as she stood from the table, taking the dishes to the sink.

"So, what do you think?" Weiss finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Does it matter?" Winter asked after a long moment.

"I value your opinion, it's why I asked." Weiss insisted.

Winter steepled her fingers her fingers in front of her on the table.

"She's wasn't what I expected."

Weiss couldn't help the snort that came out at the declaration before clearing her throat embarrassed.

"No, no I don't suppose she was." Weiss smiled as she filled the sink with water.

"You seem happy." Winter observed. "I am..."

"Then, what i think hardly matters. If you're happy that's good enough for me." She truly smiled for the first time that evening.

"Thank you." Weiss smiled in turn.

"You know you can't hide this from him forever, don't you?" Winter was suddenly serious again.

Weiss didn't reply right away.

"Let me ask you something, Weiss. Do you think your relationship has the potential to go the long run, years, marriage even?" She asked seriously.

Weiss ran her tongue over suddenly dry lips.

"Yes," She answered.

"Then you'll need to figure out what to do about him." Winter sighed tiredly.

"I know, but that's not here or now." She closed the subject.

"We have returned!" Ruby called as she walked back into the apartment with Zwei.

"Welcome back." Weiss greeted sarcastically. Ruby just grinned.

"No, don't Weiss, I'll do it." Ruby cried, reaching for the sponge in the heiress's hand.

"You cooked, let me do the dishes, dolt." She held the sponge away from.

"As charming as this is, I'm afraid I have to get going, I have an early flight." Winter stood from the table.

They walked her to the door.

"It was good to see you, Winter." Weiss hugged the older Schnee.

"Until next time, Weiss." She turned to Ruby. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Ruby."

"Oh, you too." She smiled.

When the door shut Ruby sighed. Weiss smirked brow quirked questioningly.

"I've never felt so thoroughly interrogated." She elaborated. Weiss giggled.

"Yes. She does have the tendency to do that."

"So... did I pass?" Ruby wondered. Weiss smiled, wrapping her arms around the artists waist.

"With flying colors." She smiled before kissing her thoroughly.

This was a chapter I really wanted to write.

* * *

~Malthazar LOS


	10. Birthday

Really, it had snuck up on her.

Things had been so busy at work that it had slipped her mind, not that that was a good excuse. She might have forgotten entirely much to her deep shame if Ruby hadn't spoken up a week before.

A warm Sunday evening in early June found them perched on the roof of their apartment complex, watching a parade for some kind of event neither of them cared to remember.

"What is she wearing?" Weiss, who was leaning on her elbows on the buildings lip sounded appalled as a dancer from the parade was shown on the large electronic billboard on the office building down the street.

"That…" Ruby drawled from her place sitting on the lips of the building, legs kicking over the side. "... Looks like someone was told to make a bikini with as little fabric as possible…"

"Those are rags." Weiss chimed in.

"I wonder where she got it…" Ruby trailed off.

"Why on earth would you need to know that?" Weiss glanced at Ruby, brow creased in question.

"Well... it's white... and you like white... and... I wouldn't mind..." She trailed off.

Weiss merely cocked a brow at the implication. After nine months together the occasional bout of suggestive behavior from Ruby didn't phase her. To be perfectly honest, and it was a secret she would take to the grave; It made Weiss feel loved and wanted that Ruby desired her and had no problem saying so(in private, of course).

"Wearing it, or seeing me wear it?" She questioned with a smirk.

Ruby glanced up thoughtfully.

"Hmm, well I meant for you, but I guess i wouldn't mind... I wonder if it comes in red..." She trailed off thoughtfully.

"You are such a pervert sometimes." She shook her head, but the smile on her lips betrayed her. "No surprise there, considering who your sister it."

"I didn't hear any complaints last night." Ruby sing-songed with a cheshire grin.

That did make Weiss's face heat up.

"S-shut up, dolt." She grumbled, reaching over and pinching the artist's side.

Ruby flinched away with an 'eep' nearly jolting herself off the side of the building.

"Okay, come back down here now, before you kill yourself." Weiss pointed to the roof beneath her feet. Ruby stuck her tongue out but did as she was told.

She wrapped her arms around the shorter woman's waist, and rested her chin on her shoulder. Weiss said nothing, but curled her fingers around the hands at her waist, comfortable in the silence.

Untill Ruby, as always, shattered the quiet moment like glass.

"Yang called me today, asking what I wanted to do next Friday, I told her I didn't know and that I'd check to see if you'd planned anything yet." She informed as she leaned into the businesswoman, still watching the chaos of the parade below them.

"Next Friday?" Weiss blinked, what was she supposed to have for next Friday? She ran over her mental checklist.

Next Friday was June 16th. She mulled the date over in her head.

'June 16th...June 16th...Ju..' Weiss nearly gasped aloud. 'Ruby's Birthday!' She realized. She had almost completely forgotten. A feeling of guilt gripped her, how could she have forgotten?

"Weiss?" Ruby called when she didn't respond after a moment.

Weiss needed some time to think, she needed a strategy.

She needed a lie and she needed it now.

"It's a surprise." She finally managed.

"Ooohh, I like surprises." Ruby grinned. Weiss smiled back, through a pang of guilt.

"I know you do." She turned and kissed the artists cheek.

"I think this'll be my best birthday ever." She bounced on her heels giddily.

* * *

Monday afternoon Weiss sat picking over her lunch as she frantically thought of what she could do for Ruby's birthday.

She had four days, more or less to come up with something to show the woman she loved that she did indeed care that she was born.

"Ugh," Weiss sighed aloud.

"Something wrong, Weiss?" She glanced up at Velvet peeking her head in the office door. Lunch was the only time Weiss permitted entrance without knocking, unless explicitly stated otherwise.

"Friday is Ruby's birthday and I stupidly forgot until she said something last night and now I have only a few days to come up with some kind of surprise." Weiss rubbed her temples in a vain attempt to stave off the headache beginning to thump behind her eyes.

"Why not just a surprise party?" Velvet questioned as she folded herself into one of the chairs in front of Weiss's desk and unwrapped her vegetarian sandwich

"She's expecting something now, I wouldn't know where to begin to ensure she wasn't tipped off from the start." Weiss grumbled.

"You would need to have it in the last place she'd expect like.." Velvet trailed off.

"Here."

"What?" Velvet cocked her head at her boss.

"Other than you and myself occasionally, this place is a ghost town after 6. We could have it here." Weiss explained, looking as though she had had an epiphany.

"How would you get Ruby to come here?" Velvet wondered.

"I have an idea." She smiled, picking up her office phone, her lunch long forgotten. She braced herself as she dialed the numbers. It rang three times before a cheery voice answered.

"Goldilocks Garage, how can i help you?"

"Yang, it's Weiss. I... need your help." Weiss swallowed her enormous pride by asking for the blondes assistance.

"Oh you do, do you?" came the amused voice from the other end of the line. Weiss scowled at the tone.

'For Ruby' Weiss told herself, picturing how happy her girlfriend would be when she surprised her Friday.

"Yes. You and Blake actually, for Ruby's birthday Friday." She managed to get out without letting her annoyance at the blonde brute shine through.

"What do you need?" She asked without hesitation.

Weiss sighed silently in relief. As much as she and Yang grated on each others nerves there was one thing Weiss knew for certain about Yang, and that was that she would do anything in the world for Ruby.

"Friday night..." She began explaining her plan to the blonde on the other end.

From her place across the desk, Velvet smiled into her sandwich, watching her now vividly animated boss explain her plan for her girlfriend's surprise party.

Before Ruby, this was not something Velvet had ever witnessed in the normally rigid businesswoman.

While most things she heard second hand she did have the delight of seeing one moment first hand.

Two weeks into January, on Weiss's birthday a florist truck delivered a vase of flowers to the front desk, marked for Weiss, as her assistant Velvet had gone to collect them.

Roses, of course.

But not ones liked Velvet had ever seen.

The outside of the petals were luminous white, while the insides were a deep scarlet. They almost didn't look real.

Velvet glanced at the card, because Weiss would want to know who they were from.

She smiled at the words written inside the card before heading back up to Weiss's office on the top floor.

People glanced at the flowers as she walked by, entranced by their beauty.

She knocked a few times before called to enter.

Weiss was stooped over a pile of papers and didn't even look up as her assistant entered.

"Delivery, Weiss."

Blue eyes glanced up before seeing what she held and leaned back in her chair eyeing the vase of flowers like a snake she wasn't yet sure was poisonous or not.

"Who are they from?" She inquired. Velvet smiled.

"Ruby."

Weiss shot out of her chair, but must have realized how that looked and slowed herself, walking up to velvet at a restrained pace.

She took the flowers from Velvets outstretched arms and glanced at the card before smiling and taking a deep breath of the flowers' fragrance.

The tender smile on her face had surprised Velvet at the time, but the longer her boss's relationship lasted the more it became the norm.

She glanced up as the phone was set back in its cradle. Weiss had a pleased smile on her face.

"Got everything settled?"

"Nearly. Just a few things to take care of, most of it will be done Friday." Weiss simply explained before tucking into her lunch.

* * *

Friday morning Ruby grumbled as she returned to the waking world.

Weiss's alarm was going off.

"Silence it." She hissed, burying her face into Weiss's neck. A few missed smacks to the night stand made Ruby wince before Weiss finally struck home, silencing her alarm.

"We still have to get up..." Weiss slurred, rolling over to face Ruby. For someone so full of energy Ruby was not much of a morning person.

"Ughhh," She moaned. Weiss smirked.

"Ruby," She called.

She grumbled again but one silver eye peeled open, looking at Weiss tiredly.

"What?" She gurgled.

Weiss said nothing, simply closed the few inches of space left between them to kiss the half asleep artist.

"Happy birthday." She mumbled between kisses.

When she leaned back a large grin was spread across Ruby's face. She squeezed Weiss who squeaked at the sudden, almost crushing embrace.

"Thanks." She smiled into Weiss's neck. She stayed unmoving, sucked up to her.

"Ruby... we still have to get up." Weiss moved to sit up.

"Noooo," She howled.

"You dolt, I have to go to work and so do you!" She pulled free of the tight grip, falling out of the bed and onto the floor with a thump.

Weiss glared up at the silver eyes peeking over the edge of the mattress.

"Oops," She squeaked, hiding from her girlfriends irritated gaze under the sheets.

"You're lucky it's your birthday." She huffed as she stood up and marched into the bathroom.

Soon after the shower started running.

Ruby slipped out of the bed with a yawn, careful not to disturb the still sleeping Zwei at the foot of the bed.

She padded silently to the dresser and pulled out the first pair of jeans she could find and a clean shirt. setting them on top she laid back on the bed next to Zwei.

She glanced over at the corgi sitting curled up on the bed. His eyes blinked open to stare back.

"Zwei, go to work for me."

A lick to her nose was her reply. She giggled.

"Fine. Just keep being a dog." She grinned, rubbing her face into his fur.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there but before she knew it, Weiss was standing in front of her in a towel.

"Get up, Ruby. The showers free."

She nodded before quickly running to the bathroom and hopping in.

She was not prepared for the spray of bitterly cold water on her skin. She screeched, making Weiss come tearing into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?!"

"You used all the hot water!" She cried, sticking her head from out behind the plastic curtain.

Weiss snorted, immediately covering her mouth with her hand to hide her amusement. Her hand couldn't hide the smile in her eyes though.

"I'm sorry, Ruby." She smirked.

"You sound real sorry." Ruby grumbled out before ducking back under the ice cold spray. She didn't have time to wait for more hot water.

She showered in record time before jumping out and hurrying into her warm clothes.

Weiss was waiting in the kitchen. A small frown on her face as she put files into her briefcase. She looked up Ruby as she came into the room.

Ruby already knew that Weiss was afraid she was actually upset with her.

She would quickly expel those fears.

"Ruby, I'm so..." She was cut off by Ruby wrapping her arms around her waist in tight embrace.

"It's fine." Ruby assured with a quick peck to her lips. "... but I'm showering first Monday."

Weiss chuckled but nodded nonetheless.

"Deal."

Zwei was fed and let out before they finally both left the apartment.

"When is your last appointment today?" Weiss questioned. She'd already checked Ruby's schedule book herself several times but she wanted to keep her tracks covered as well.

"5:30, then I'm all yours." She smiled widely as they got off the elevator.

"Lucky me." Weiss drawled, but the affection in her eyes was clear to Ruby.

She stopped next to girlfriends clean white mercedes.

"Want me to drop you off at work?" Weiss looked at her as she set her briefcase in the backseat.

"Naw, it's nice this morning... and Yang has my car again,so i'll take my scooter." She nodded to the locked up Vespa a few spaces down from Weiss's car.

"If you're sure." Weiss said as she pulled open the car door before turning back to Ruby and kissing her goodbye. "I love you, see you tonight." She slipped into the car, Ruby shutting the door for her.

"Love you too." She waved as Weiss pulled out and drove away. Her heart still fluttered after Weiss had gone.

It wasn't often the company heiress said those words first. Ruby knew Weiss loved her, but she often had trouble voicing affection rather than responding to it, and after meeting the nice if a little rigid Winter, and given what little she knew about their father Ruby was starting to get why.

She trotted over to the red scooter and quickly noticed something.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath.

The back wheel of her vespa was flat. Not low, no. Totally and completely flat.

She glanced at her watch. There was no time to even think about fixing it.

She did however have time to catch the bus that stopped outside their apartment.

She took off running out of the garage and spotted the bus just pulling up at the stop.

A lucky break at last. She shoved a dollar into the fare box before plopping down onto the first available open seat with a sigh.

It was half way to work when she first noticed him. A grungy looking bus goer eyeing her.

He gave her the creeps, and when he started making lewd gestures at her she got off at the very next stop, luckily only a few blocks from the shop.

She sighed, at least she could stop at her favorite coffee shop since she'd gotten off the bus early.

It wasn't very busy yet so she was able to get in and out quickly.

She took a long swig and sighed as the warm liquid trailed down her throat. There was nothing like a hot cup of coffee on a bad day.

Of all the days to have a bad day though. She grumbled to herself as she walked to work. She relaxed a little when the parlor came into view. That was one of the nice things about having a job you loved. Even if she didn't want to get up in the mornings she at least never minded coming to work.

Just as she reached the tinted front door it swung open, an irate customer storming out, causing the door to slam into her and spill hot coffee all down the front of her clothes.

"Fuck!" She cursed aloud. A few seconds late Sun came dashing out.

"Ruby! You ok?" He looked like he wanted to help but didn't want to touch her as she ripped off her hoodie.

"Hot hot hot!" She chanted throwing off the hoodie which at the very least had taken the brunt of her drink.

"Asshole!" Sun yelled at the retreating customers back, flipping him off.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Pyrrha came out.

"Yeah... my hoody's seen better times though." She grumbled, looking at the red, coffee stained garment as she walked to her office.

Sun grabbed the empty cup off the cement and chucked it into the trashcan.

She unlocked her office and hung the hoodie on the back of the door. When she turned around Sun, Pyrrha and Ren were standing in her doorway.

"Happy birthday!" They shouted. Well, Pyrrha and Sun shouted, Ren's normal volume was drowned out. Pyrrha held a small chocolate cupcake with red icing and a single candle.

A smile pulled at her lips in the face of her friend's birthday wishes.

"Thanks guys."

"Come on, make a wish and blow it out." Sun ushered her along.

Silver eyes squeezed shut as she thought of her wish before blowing out the candle.

Pyrrha handed her the cupcake with a smile.

"What did you wish for?"

She turned to look at the fuchsia colored eyes looking back at her.

"I can't tell you, Ren. It won't come true." She winked. He nodded with a smile but said nothing.

As the day wore on and her clients came and went she started to forget the bad

luck of her morning

Till a little after 5 when her final client of the day came in, with his 4 year old.

Pyrrha didn't have a sign forbidding children because the few who had been in the shop had been quiet and well behaved.

Ruby however forgot; there's a first time for everything.

Just before Ruby was about to start on his tattoo his son started screaming and having some sort of fit.

He smiled apologetically before getting off the stool to get his son. When he reached for him the screaming boy took off, getting caught on the chord of Ruby's still running Crescent Rose and yanking it out of her hand.

She made a desperate grab for it.

Pyrrha was the first one to slam the door open at her yell.

"What's going on?!" Green eyes darted around the room.

Ruby sat hunched over in her office chair, right hand grasping the left, but it did little to stop the blood that was dripping down her arm onto her office floor.

Sun ran up soon after.

"Sun, help Ruby." Their redheaded boss bit out. He nodded helping Ruby to the bathroom while the client wrangled in his son, apologizing profusely.

"Hold it over the sink we need to look." She let go and through the the blood Sun could tell it was fairly deep.

"Gonna have to take you to the doctor." He concluded. Ruby cursed. "Ren, I need a towel!" He called over his shoulder.

A few seconds later Ren handed over a blue shop towel which they wrapped around her hand.

"Come on, Rubbles." Sun led her out of the shop to his car.

* * *

"Were the streamers necessary?" Weiss questioned, looking at the red and black streamers haphazardly strewn about her office.

"Ruby will like them, trust me." Yang grinned as she hopped off the stepladder she'd been using tape up the banners.

Weiss just hummed. They both turned to look as the office door opened. Blake carefully bumped the door open with her hip as she carried the large sheet cake in her hands.

Yang dashed forward to take the cake from her girlfriend's hands.

"I am so glad you're back." Weiss sighed, making Blake smirk.

She knew very well that Weiss and Yang were only playing nice to make the red and black haired artist they both loved happy.

"I had to make it quick, lest I come back to a body count." She smirked at Yang who looked mildly offended.

"Hey, this looks great, Blake!" Yang called, admiring the cake she'd set on Weiss's desk.

Weiss walked over, glancing around the blonde.

knowing how much Ruby loved her job, the cake was done in a tattoo artist theme. White icing made up the background but across that were several large roses in the traditional tattoo style, half just black outlines but the other half filled in a vibrant red, a tattoo gun in gray icing appearing to be coloring in the roses and waved through them the traditional style banner bearing the words

'Happy 24th Birthday Ruby!'

"It's perfect, Blake" Weiss complimented the author who smiled.

Yang's phone began jingled in her pocket. She pulled it out and glanced at the screen.

"Hey, it's Pyrrha." She hit the button putting one of their surprise party guests on speaker. "Hey, how's it going Pyrrha?"

"Hello, Yang. I'm calling to tell you... there was an accident here at the shop." All eyes locked onto the phone.

"An... accident?" Yang asked. "Please tell me it was Sun."

"it wasn't." She sighed through the phone. "It was Ruby. She cut her hand open pretty badly, Sun took her to the ER and he just called and said she was okay, though." She explained to the now relieved mechanic.

"I'm going to the hospital." Weiss whispered to Blake who nodded.

"How did it happen?" Yang demanded.

Weiss was out the door before Pyrrha could even begin to explain.

The drive just down the street to the hospital took far too long for Weiss's liking.

When she walked into the lobby she immediately spotted Sun and rushed over to him.

"Where's Ruby?" She demanded.

"I was wondering if it was going to be you or Yang." He smirked. The scowl on Weiss's face told him she was not in the mood. "Right... a nurse is checking her out right now. They got her all patched up."

Weiss sighed in relief.

"Since you're here now and I assume the you-know-what is still on I need to go back and help Pyrrha and Ren close up the shop."

Weiss nodded.

"Thank you, Sun."

The blonde paused before he grinned.

"Never a problem for a friend." He threw over his shoulder as he left.

Weiss sat in the blondes abandoned chair, but she didn't have to wait long before Ruby came out of a room looking at a small prescription bottle in her right hand, the left was wrapped in bandage.

"Ruby!" Weiss jumped out of her chair.

Silver eyes shot up at the call.

"Weiss? What are you doing here?" She blinked.

"Pyrrha called and said you were hurt, what happened?"

"Well…" She quickly explained the incident in her office. "They gave me four stitches." She held up her bandaged hand.

"You dolt." She grumbled wrapping her arms around the other woman in a tight embrace. "I'm glad you're okay." She sighed into the red and black locks.

Blue eyes blinked when she felt Ruby go limp against her, but her grip was tight.

"Ruby?" She asked quietly.

"It's been a long awful day, Princess," was whispered glumly in her ear.

"Let's go." She pulled back, taking the artists uninjured hand and leading her back to the car

Ruby glanced at her when they pulled up in front of her office building.

"I have to get something and then we'll go home. Come on." She quickly explained.

"With my luck today I'm not sure I trust the elevators…" Ruby mumbled as Weiss hit the button calling down the elevator.

"You're welcome to take the stairs."

"You're office is on the 23rd floor…"

"Mhmm," Weiss smirked as the elevator doors opened.

"I'll take my chances." She decided, stepping in next to Weiss.

Ruby pulled the small pill bottle out of her pocket and looked at the label.

"Are you going to take one now?" Weiss asked seeing her looking at it.

"I was thinking about it.."

"Wait till we get home, the last thing we need is you stumbling around on the 23rd floor, high as a kite." She smirked.

"Ha ha." Ruby stuck her tongue out at the heiress. weiss reached out and squeezed her uninjured hand. Ruby squeezed back, putting the bottle back in her pocket.

The doors opened and Weiss tugged her along.

"Man, you're pushy today... well more than usual." Ruby smirked when Weiss glared at her over her shoulder.

"Keep it up, Red, I'll leave you here." She huffed walking up to her office door.

Weiss disappeared inside the dark office.

Ruby peered into the dark room.

"Weiss?" She called stepping inside.

The lights came on in a blinding flash.

"SURPRISE!"

Ruby jumped at the yells, eyes adjusting to the light.

All of her friends stood around grinning at her.

Before she could say two words a pair of muscled arms squeezed the life out of her.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Yang said, squeezing life out of her younger sister.

"Please stop…" Ruby gurgled.

"Babe, if that didn't kill her you're going to." Blake eased the blondes arms off her.

"Well, let's see?" Yang looked at the bandaged hand. Ruby sighed and carefully undid the gauze, showing her sister and their girlfriends her stitched up hand.

Blake winced and Weiss gasped while Yang whistled.

"They gave you the frankenstein stitches too." She observed, looking down at the black thread forming ugly little 'X's across the heel of Ruby's left hand.

"Yeah, I have to go back in a few weeks to have the stitches removed."

"You really fucked yourself up."

"Yang," Blake scolded.

"Not half as bad as you have at the shop." She shot back. Yang chuckled with a shrug.

"Are we gonna party or what!?" Sun shouted popping a can of beer.

"Hell yeah!" Yang trotted over, Blake close on her heels.

"Wait, let me rewrap your hand." Weiss grabbed Ruby before she could run after her sister.

She gently wound the gauze back around the stitches. It hurt Weiss just to look at them.

It must have showed on her face.

"I'm fine, Weiss, really." She smiled, trying to reassure the business woman. Before she could say anything Yang was waving them over.

"Ruby, come be my beer pong partner!"

Ruby grinned dashing over.

"Not on my desk!" Weiss

* * *

"I'll bring the truck by in the afternoon to pick up your scooter." Yang promised as they walked outside Weiss's office building, the last 4 to leave.

"it's just a flat, Yang." Ruby told the blonde.

"Yeah, but you haven't brought it in for a tuneup in a while so might as well. Your car's done, so I'll bring it with me so you aren't stranded." She grinned before leaning down and planting a wet sounding kiss on the artists forehead that made Blake chuckle and Weiss glare.

"Happy birthday, lil sis, love ya." She waved as she turned to go.

Blake wrapped her arm around the younger womans shoulders giving a brief squeeze, followed by a featherlight touch against her temple making Ruby wonder if the dark haired author had kissed her or just leaned her face against her own.

She'd never know, but felt Blake's sisterly affection nonetheless.

"Happy birthday, Ruby." She bid farewell as she followed after the blonde.

"Bye, guys." She waved.

She turned to Weiss who was looking at her expectantly.

"Ready to go home?" She asked. Ruby nodded, grabbing the heiress hand and leading them back through the parking lot.

"Now who's being pushy?" She accused with a smile. Ruby just grinned.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day." Weiss said. Ruby just shrugged.

"It wasn't your fault." Ruby stopped beside the car, still grasping Weiss's hand in her uninjured one.

She turned to face Weiss, back against the car.

"It wasn't my best day, but ya know what?" She asked with a grin.

"Wha...?"

Ruby pulled her into her waiting arms, leaning down to rest her chin on the heiress shoulder.

"It really was the best birthday ever." Was breathed in her ear.

"I'm glad." Weiss smiled, returning the warm embrace.

* * *

 _ **~Malthazar LOS**_


	11. Happiness

The bright July sun was beating down on Ruby as she walked the three blocks down from the tattoo parlor to 'The Maid of Orleans'.

A diner owned by her friend, and Pyrrha's boyfriend; Jaune.

When she stepped inside the cold air from the air conditioner hit her like a bucket of ice water.

"Hey, Ruby!"

She looked over to the counter where a blue eyed blonde waved at her with a smile.

"Hey, Jaune." She smiled in turn.

"Blake's waiting for you in the back, want your usual?" He wondered.

"Yes, please!" She grinned as she walked to the a booth in the back, where a head of midnight black hair sat.

"Heya, Blake." She grinned as she plopped into the opposite side of the booth from the author, making her jump.

"Ruby, thank you for coming." She slipped a bookmark into the tome in her hands before setting it to the side.

"Well sure, I love hanging out with you." She smiled brightly, her sunny attitude making Blake's own small smile grow.

"Thank you, but I asked you here for more than just hanging out. I wanted to talk to you." She said.

"Oh?" Ruby cocked her head in question but before Blake could say anything more two plates were being set down in front of them, a tuna sandwich and a side of soup in front of Blake and a large plate of chili cheese fries in front of Ruby.

"Enjoy, ladies." Jaune smiled. The girls thanked him before he trotted back to the front.

Conversation was temporarily put on hold as they tucked into their food. It was Ruby's lunch hour afterall.

When plates sat empty Ruby finally remembered that Blake wanted to talk.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, pushing her empty plate to the side.

Blake set her plate atop Ruby's before digging a hand in her pocket and setting something on the table.

A small black box.

Silver eyes blinked at the box before trailing back up curiously to silently meet gold.

Blake nodded.

Ruby picked it up and with slightly trembling fingers and opened the lid.

Her gasp could be heard from across the diner.

She looked up at Blake before looking back down at the diamond ring winking back at her in the box.

"I'm... going to ask Yang to marry me." Blake declared.

They sat their in silence for a minute. Blake waiting pensively for a response of some kind.

She finally got one.

In the form of a loud squeal.

Jaune came rushing over at the sound.

"Is she ok?" He looked at the still squealing artist and the surprised author.

"I'm... not sure yet…" She trailed off.

When she finally ran out of breath she practically threw herself across the table.

"Oh, Blake, this is great!" She squealed again, throwing her arms around the authors neck.

"Were good." She nodded to Jaune who walked back to the front counter, throwing concerned glances over his shoulder as he went.

Blake, smiling, gently pushed Ruby back across the table into her seat. The younger woman still smiling from ear to ear.

"Blake, it's beautiful." Ruby breathed.

A tear shaped diamond sat in the center of shining yellow gold band, three smaller diamonds, inlaid into into the metal on either side of the center stone.

"You think she'll like it?" Blake asked. Silver eyes snapped up at the question.

"Oh, my god, she'll be speechless! I nearly was." She set the box back on the table between them.

"I'll have to let Weiss know how to do that." The dark haired author smirked, golden eyes alight with teasing.

Ruby blushed but didn't rise to the bait as she played with the little black box in her palm.

"You and Yang have been together a lot longer than Weiss and me... but... maybe someday." She shrugged.

Blake nodded as she gazed back at the artist.

"The reason I asked you here, Ruby..." She started nervously.

Ruby's full attention was on her lunch partner now, waiting eagerly for whatever it was Blake wanted to talk about.

"I... want to ask for your blessing."

Ruby blinked, she wasn't sure what she expected but that hadn't been it.

"My... blessing? Shouldn't you be asking dad?"

"Yes..but your father lives far away and honestly? You are the family Yang cares about more than anyone, Ruby, and vice versa, so it would mean a lot to me and your sister if we had your blessing." Blake stressed, gold eyes imploring.

Ruby stared back at the woman she had thought of as a sister for some time.

After a long moment of silence, Blake looking more pensive with each passing second, she reached across the table, grasping Blake's hand and turning it over to set the small black box in the authors open palm.

"Then you have my blessing." She smiled softly in the face of Blake's now watering but relieved eyes.

"Thank you, Ruby." She sniffed.

Ruby couldn't contain herself another second, she zipped around to the other side of the booth to squeeze the author in a hug.

"This is so exciting, Blake!" She squealed. "You're going to be my sister-in-law!" She grinned, eliciting a bark of laughter from the woman in her grasp.

"Yes, I guess I am, and you mine."

"When are you going to ask?" She asked with a grin as she pulled back.

"Saturday night, that's something else I wanted to talk to you about. I want you and Weiss and all our friends to be there."

"Really? I figured you'd want to be alone when you asked." Ruby tilted her head curiously, Blake was a very private person in most facets of her life.

"I want to share our happiness with our friends." Was her simple explanation.

Ruby simply nodded.

* * *

Weiss knew the moment she walked into the apartment that Ruby was in a good mood, more so than normal. The loud music blasting from the kitchen told her as much. Neither she or Zwei came running to the door, they probably didn't hear the front door over the music.

'I know I never felt like this before, I never really knew what love was for, I dreamed; but never did believe.'

Setting her briefcase down on the hall table she crept quietly to the kitchen entranceway and as predicted Ruby was standing in front of the counter, cooking.

Though, 'standing' was a bit of a stretch. Dancing was more appropriate.

She twirled around in the same spot, hips swinging and singing into a spatula, Zwei hopping around her feet.

"Take my hand cause you and I are gonna, light the sky until it's dawn, baby you and I are gonna shine!"

The last notes played out before Weiss made herself known.

"Do I even want to ask?" She smiled as Ruby jumped, surprise clear on her face when she turned to face the businesswoman leaning in the doorway.

"Weiss!"

Zwei ran up to her as fast as his stubby legs would carry him.

'Arf!' He looked up at the smiling woman, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

"Did you miss me?" Weiss cooed, bending down to scratch behind his ears.

'arf-arf!'

"You seem to be in a good mood."

Ruby thought she was talking to Zwei, but blue eyes glanced up questioningly.

Ruby nodded with a smile.

"I had lunch with Blake today and she told me the best news!" She bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"Oh? What?"

"Guess." Ruy grinned, playfulness flashed in her eyes, prompting Weiss to roll hers.

"Ruby…" She started.

"Aw, come on, Weiss." her girlfriend wheedled. Weiss sighed.

"She finished her new book?" She guessed. Ruby shook her head with a smile.

"She wants another tattoo?" She tried again, and again Ruby shook her head, smile growing.

"She finally murdered your sister and buried her in the empty lot behind their apartment?" She huffed.

"Weiss!?" Ruby looked horrified.

"Just tell me!" After a long day at work her patience for Ruby's game was short.

"Blake's is gonna propose to Yang!" She screeched, bouncing excitedly, making Zwei bark as well.

"She's what?!" Weiss's jaw dropped open at the news.

"Isn't it exciting?" She asked.

Weiss slowly began to nod as the information sank in.

"Yes, that's great." She agreed when it finally hit her.

"Blake wants all of us to be there, Saturday night at Le Chat Noir." Ruby informed, turning back to the stove before their dinner could burn

"Le Chat Noir? She's pulling out all the stops I see." Weiss smirked.

Le Chat Noir was an upclass french restaurant in the bustling middle of the city, rather pricey, but it was the black and yellow couples favorite, reserved for birthdays and special occasions.

"Why did she just tell you though?" Weiss wondered aloud as she walked over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water.

"Well... it wasn't so much to tell me as to ask for my blessing. I hope Yang says yes…" She mumbled to herself.

"I hardly think Blake would be asking in front of all our friends if she thought their was a possibility of that blonde oaf of a woman you call a sister was going to say no." Weiss tried to reassure her.

Ruby rolled her eyes, but didn't look up from stirring the food in the pot.

"Weiss, do you really hate my sister so much?"

Weiss froze, bottle halfway to her mouth. She was more than familiar with all of the artists tones of voice and the barely concealed hurt in Ruby's was quite apparent to Weiss.

"I don't hate Yang at all... but she doesn't like me. She enjoys finding new ways to get under my skin." She finished with a growl before taking a drink from the bottle.

Ruby smirked.

"Frosty... Snow-cone... Wiessicle!" She snarled, crushing the bottle in her hand and sloshing water on the floor. Zwei was quick on the scene, lapping up the puddle. Weiss scoffed, setting the bottle on the counter.

"That's just how she's always been, Weiss. She has nicknames for everyone she likes."

Weiss didn't look convinced.

Ruby turned off the stove and turned to her now pouting girlfriend.

"When I was a kid I was Ruba, Rooby-dooby and Rubyroo."

Weiss snorted at the ridiculous names.

A few quick steps and Ruby was wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist.

"If Yang didn't like you, do you think she would have helped you move in here?"

Weiss grunted, seemingly unconvinced.

"I can tell you're not convinced so let me tell you something that happened before our first date…"

Ruby stopped the blow drier at the knocks on her front door.

Zwei went scurrying out of the bedroom toward the door.

The knocks were loud and rhythmic.

Yang.

She followed after Zwei who stood in front of the door, stump of a tail wagging.

He knew who it was too.

She opened the door to the grinning blonde.

"Hey sis." The blonde grinned, stepping in and wrapping the smaller woman in a crushing hug.

"Hey, Yang." She wheezed in the mechanics grip. Yang let the artist drop back to the floor. "I know you came to look at the car but I'm leaving soon for my date." She closed the door behind Yang and hurried back to the bathroom, Yang following leisurely.

"I know, and I looked at it down in the garage, needs a tune up, I'll take it with me back to the shop, you'll have to take your Vespa." She leaned against the bathroom door, lilac eyes watching Ruby finish drying her hair.

"Nervous?" She asked with a smile.

Ruby smiled back although a tad wobbly.

"Maybe...a little." She sighed.

"Yea, snow-cone has that ability." Yang giggled.

"Snow-cone?" Ruby blinked.

"That's what I like to call Weiss." She grinned.

"How did you..?!"

"She's a friend of Blake's. She went down to the shop cause I dared her that she was to big a wimp to get a tattoo. I was hoping she'd get you, she's just your type." The blonde grinned.

"I don't have a type…" Ruby blushed.

"Sure you don't," Yang drawled with a grin."That's why you asked her out."

Ruby had nothing to counter her sisters point.

"That's besides the point though, what I wanted to tell you was, don't let her deceive you." Yang warned, face suddenly serious

"What do you mean?" She was suddenly more nervous than before.

Yang's serious charade dropped to turn into a smile.

"I mean Weiss can seem a little frosty, almost downright hostile at first but don't be discouraged, between me and you, she's a little bit insecure, but she's a good person. I mean her and Blake have been friends since they were kids, so just give it a little time, okay?"

"Okay," Ruby nodded.

"Alright, I better get back to the shop. Good luck." She winked before going back down the hall, Zwei following behind her.

Ruby heard the jingle of Yang grabbing the keys to her car out of the bowl by the door.

"Call me and let me know!" She called before the door shut.

Weiss stared back at her smiling girlfriend silently.

"She was right, you were kind of prickly on our first date, but here we are." Ruby smiled.

Weiss sighed, but Ruby knew that even if she didn't say it, Weiss now felt a gratefulness to Yang.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Weiss blinked.

"Nope, I just want you to understand that Yang isn't teasing you to bug you but because she likes you, she lays it on a little thick... but only cause you rise to the bait everytime." She smirked knowingly.

Weiss huffed but said nothing to the contrary.

"So just try to take it in stride, okay, Princess?" She smirked.

"Yes, fine." Weiss grunted finally.

"Good, go change, dinner will be ready soon." She pecked the heiress's cheek for letting her go to turn back to the stove.

* * *

"Will you hurry up?" Weiss grumbled.

"This is not easy for me, ok?!" Ruby snapped, hobbling after her girlfriend in her red heels and matching dress.

Weiss repressed the reflex to wince at the normally docile woman's harsh tone.

Her own heels clicking on the pavement she walked back to the struggling artist and grabbed her arm straightening her back up.

"Back straight and walk heel to toe, you keep trying to walk flat like your in your boots." She instructed.

"Ugh," Ruby grunted but did as told, making her wobbling steps much sturdier.

"Thanks... how do you walk in these stupid lady stilts?" She grumbled, carefully walking up to the restaurant's front door.

"Years of practice." Weiss smirked, holding the door open.

"Why, thank you." Ruby smirked, pulling her dress up slightly in a half curtsy.

Ruined by a bad case of the wobbles a moment later.

Weiss grabbed her, forcing her steady while rolling her eyes.

"Just go in." She hissed.

Ruby grinned with a wink before scurrying into the restaurant as fast as her heels would allow.

The maitre'd glanced up at them when they walked in.

"Welcome to Le Chat Noir, do you have a reservation ladies?" he asked.

"The Belladonna party…" Weiss started but a spot of red in Ruby's peripheral caught her attention.

"Ruby, Weiss, over here." Pyrrha waved them over to the large table.

"Hey guys." Ruby hurried over while trying to stay upright. Weiss following at a more leisurely pace and hoping Ruby didn't fall face first onto the floor. Yang was dressed in a sunshine yellow dress with matching heels, Blake beside her in black dress pants and and deep purple blouse.

Their friends were all dressed in similarly nice fashion.

Even Sun.

"Look at you, in a dress, I never thought I'd see the day." Yang gasped. "Nice job, Weiss." She grinned. Sun gave an appreciative whistle as well from his spot next to Ren and Nora

"She certainly didn't make it easy." Weiss confirmed sitting in one of two empty chairs beside Pyrrha and Jaune.

"I'm right here ya know…" Ruby grumbled, sitting down next to Weiss who patted her knee beneath the table.

"I'm glad you all could make it." Blake smiled. Knowing smiles were returned.

"Yes, it's not often we can all get together at once." Pyrrha smiled at the assembled friends,Jaune nodded in agreement.

A waiter came quickly to their table, introducing himself before taking drink orders.

Halfway through the meal Ruby leaned in to whisper into Weiss's ear.

"Blake's not looking so good."

Blue eyes glanced over at the author.

Blake was staring down at her half eaten food, a queasy look on her face.

"You okay, Blakey?" Yang noticed too.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled, attempting to soothe the blonde. It didn't seem very convincing to either of the red and white duo but Yang seemed to buy it, or at least dropped it.

Ten minutes later Blake excused herself from the table. The blonde mechanic watched her go, concern etched into her face.

Ruby started to rise but a hand on her arm stopped her. She glanced at Weiss who simply glanced at her before rising herself.

"Excuse me as well." She smiled at the group before following Blake to the bathroom.

When she walked into the restroom Blake was leaned over one of the sinks, splashing water on her face.

"Nervous?"

Blake jumped, gold eyes locking onto the heiress behind her in the mirror.

"Yes," mumbled, water dropping off her chin into the sink.

Weiss glanced at the stalls, making sure both stalls were empty before turning back to Blake.

"Cold feet?" Weiss questioned, walking up behind the author as she dried her face.

"No." was the resolute answer, "I love Yang."

"Then...?" Weiss started but Blake cut her off.

"What if she says no?" She whispered.

"She won't." Weiss sounded so sure, causing Blake to spin around to face her.

"How do you know?" She asked desperately.

"Because, Blake." She started slowly, like explaining something to a child. "In the past three years I've known Yang I've noticed something."

Blake's question was clear on her face.

"The way she looks at you is the way I used to wish someone would look at me and in the past year, the way I've found myself looking at Ruby. Yang loves you. She won't say no." Her tone was resolute.

"I find this advocating for Yang a little odd coming from you, Weiss." A smile tugged at Blake's lips.

"Well, don't get used to it, but recently I've been... enlightened to some things and have decided to endeavor to be more... tolerating of her more... irritating qualities." She huffed.

Blake chuckled.

"Besides…" Weiss paused.

The authors brow hiked up curiously.

"You're my best friend...and she makes you happy."

The look of surprise on Blake's face gradually fell away into a warm smile as she closed the space between them, squeezing Weiss to her in a tight hug

"I think Ruby's making you all sentimental." She mumbled into the heiress's ear.

"Ugh, I know." She grumbled, but squeezed back nonetheless.

"We better get back out there before someone comes looking for us." Blake pulled back, looking better than a few minutes ago.

"Ready?" Weiss checked.

"As I'll ever be." She smiled.

On their way out of the restroom Weiss pulled aside a waiter, and said something to him quietly before following Blake.

When they got back to the table Yang looked at them both pensively.

Blake sat down beside her and smiled. Yang instantly deflated in relief.

"Well?" Ruby whispered when Weiss sat back down beside her.

"Don't worry." She smirked. Ruby just hummed but said nothing else.

When the plates were cleared and everyone was chatting Blake turned to Yang who was arguing with rest of the table noticed and quieted.

"Yang" Blake called.

"Hmm?" She turned to lock eyes with her longtime girlfriend.

"There's another reason we're all here tonight." She started.

"Oh? Wha..." Her voice spluttered out when Blake slid out of her chair and onto one knee on the carpet.

"B-Blake…" She choked out, hands cupped over her mouth

"Yang, I love you and I can't imagine spending a day without you." She pulled the ring out of the pocket of her dress pants. "Will you marry me?" She popped open the box.

Everyone waited on baited breath.

Ruby practically had her fist crammed into her mouth to keep herself from squealing.

With tears welling up in her lilac eyes Yang managed to nod.

"Yes."

Cheers erupted all around as Blake slid the ring onto its place on Yang's finger before the blonde pulled her into a deep, teary kiss before accepting their friends congratulations with large smiles.

"Your champagne, miss." A waiter came up to Weiss holding a bottle in one hand another behind him held enough glasses for everyone at the table.

"Just leave it here, thank you."

"Weiss you didn't have too.." Blake started when she noticed the bottle.

"Stop. I wanted too." She passed the bottle to Sun. "If you would." The piercer took the bottle and a moment later a loud pop filled the room and glasses were filled and passed around the table.

"I propose a toast. To Yang and Blake." She held up her glass and the table followed. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

* * *

"They looked so happy." Ruby smiled as she and Weiss got ready for bed.

"They did." She agreed as she slipped into bed as Ruby disappeared into the bathroom. "Ruby…?" She called.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about getting married?" She tried to make it sound more casual then it ended up being.

Ruby came back out, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth

"I guess." She shrugged. "Why, do you?" She asked around a mouthful of toothpaste.

"I didn't use to... but I have been as of late…" She admitted. Ruby paused before making meaningful eye contact with Weiss.

"I know what you mean... but... there's no rush. Yang and Blake have been together a lot longer than us." She disappeared back into the bathroom, the sound of water running before going off again. She trotted out of the bathroom and hopped into the bed.

"Is your biological clock ticking loudly or something?" She smirked. Weiss reached over and pinched her.

"Sorry, sorry." She grinned, sliding under the covers

"I just said I was thinking about it." The heiress gruffed, turning over to face away from the artist.

With a chuckle she rolled over, sucking up to the pouting heiress's back, throwing her arm over Weiss's waist.

"I know, I have too, and maybe someday... but for now, I'm happy the way things are." She snuggled closer under the covers. "Aren't you?"

Weiss took hold of the hand of the arm draped over her.

"I am."

* * *

I'm going to do a few of the prompt idea ya'll sent me but i wanted to get this out first

 _ **~Malthazar LOS**_


	12. Nurse

At 6 in the morning on a friday in mid August Weiss's alarm went off as usual.

As usual she nearly beat it to death in her half awake attempts to turn it off.

Ruby grumbled from beneath the covers beside her but didn't move or say anything else. When it was finally silenced she made herself sit up and climb out of bed.

The shower was calling her name and if Ruby didn't want to rouse herself to get to the hot water she'd have to suffer through a cold shower.

That was her thought at least but it didn't stop Weiss from taking a quick shower to conserve hot water for the apartments other occupant. Well, human occupant that is.

A mere twenty minutes later she stepped out and dried off before stepping out of the steaming bathroom.

Ruby was still laying where Weiss had left her, covered by the sheets, Zwei curled up at her feet. Weiss sighed, stomping over to the bed.

"Ruby, you need to get up right now so you can take a shower." She shook the lump that was her girlfriend.

Ruby gurgled something but again made no move to get out of the bed.

Weiss huffed before grabbing the edge of the sheets and ripping them off the artist's body.

"Ruby! You…" Weiss trailed off. Ruby was curled up on the bed, eyes closed and hair stuck to her sweaty forehead

Ruby weakly swatted at her girlfriend, but it didn't make it anywhere close to Weiss before falling limply to the mattress.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" She pressed a hand to the other woman's forehead. "You're burning up!" She yelped.

"I don't... feel very good." Ruby mumbled.

"Um, hold on, I'll get the.." Before Weiss could even finish the thought silver eyes popped open as Ruby threw herself out of bed and ran into the bathroom. The sound of loud violent retching followed.

Weiss followed closely behind her.

Ruby was hunched over the toilet, vomiting, when Weiss walked in.

After a moment of hesitation she stooped down next to the retching woman and pulled her hair back out of her face, it was just long enough to be in the way.

After a minute Ruby stopped heaving and got her breath back enough to give her worried girlfriend a status report.

"I feel like shit." She gurgled.

Weiss wasn't really sure what to do.

"Do you... need anything?" She asked hesitantly.

"I..." She heaved into the toilet again. Weiss bit her lip worriedly.

Not sure what to do with herself while the artist continued to heave into the toilet bowl the businesswoman settled for again holding back the black and red strands from out of the way till she was finished emptying the contents of her stomach into the bowl.

"Water…" she croaked. Weiss hesitated only a second before rushing to the kitchen to fill a glass with cold water. When she came back Ruby was exactly as she'd left her, leaned across the toilet trying to get her breath back.

"Here," She leaned down and handed over the glass. A shaky hand reached to take it but when it nearly slipped and shattered on the tiled floor, Weiss kept hold and helped guide it to Ruby's mouth.

After a couple mouthfuls Weiss set it on the sink and started digging through the cabinets before pulling out the thermometer.

"Here Ruby." She said quietly, holding the end out to the miserable looking woman still leaning against the toilet.

Without so much as a grumble she closed her mouth around it and sat looking pitiful,

after a minute the electric thermometer beeped and Weiss took it back. 105 flashed back at her. Weiss chewed her lip, trying to decide what to do. She'd never had to take care of another person before. Sure she'd slightly tended the artist before when she had a stomach ache or when she'd cut her hand open but that was to a much lesser extent.

Ruby gurgled, not even caring that she was now resting her face on the toilet.

"Were going to the doctor." Weiss finally decided, helping Ruby stand and led her back to the bedroom.

"'Kay." She mumbled. "I... gotta..." She coughed, an awfully rattling sound that made Weiss wince. "all Pyrrha."

"No," Weiss said moving to pull one of Ruby's hoodies and a pair of jean out of their shared closet.

"You get dressed, I'll call Pyrrha and the doctor's office, okay?" She set the clothes on the bed next to Ruby and pushed the damp black and red locks back out her face. Cloudy, unfocused pools of silver stared back at her.

"Okay." was the meek reply.

She walked out into the living room and pulled out her own phone and and scrolled to Pyrrha's number.

It rang a few times before the shop owner's voice came over the phone.

"Good morning, Weiss."

"Hello, Pyrrha." The heiress greeted in turn.

"This is a surprise, what can I do for you this morning?"

"I'm afraid I'm calling in Ruby's stead, she's not going to be able to make it in today. She's running a fever and just got sick. I'm taking her to the doctor." Weiss quickly filled in the red head.

"Oh no, well, I'll take care of her appointments for today and tomorrow, call me if she's still sick monday." Pyrrha's worried voice sounded through the speaker.

"Of course." Weiss nodded thought Pyrrha couldn't see it.

"I hope she gets better soon."

"Thanks, me too." Weiss said before ending the call only to start another.

It was a simple thing to set up Ruby's appointment.

Her final call was to Velvet.

"Weiss Schnee's office, how may I help you?

"Velvet, it's Weiss. I won't be coming in today, can you have all the things I needed to go over today sent over by messenger?"

"Oh, Weiss, yes, of course. Is something wrong?" slight worry had seeped into the other woman's voice.

"Ruby is sick, I'm taking her to the doctor." She answered as she slipped on her shoes.

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope she gets better soon."

"Thanks. When we get back I'll text you to have the files sent over. I trust you can handle the rest for today?"

"No worries. If anything unexpected should come up I'll call you." She assured.

"Good, I'll see you monday, goodbye." Velvet echoed the sentiment as Weiss hung up.

Sliding her phone back into her pocket, she glanced down the hall to see no signs of Ruby. She walked back down the hall to their bedroom to find Ruby, dressed, but slumped over the bed groaning.

"Hey, come on." Weiss helped her to her feet.

"Sorry" The artist coraked. "I just..." She started but Weiss shushed her.

"Don't apologize, It's alright." She said, rubbing a hand across Ruby's back, making her hum at the small comfort.

Zwei whimpered as they left.

"We'll be back soon." She promised the corgi as she closed and locked the apartment door behind them.

The elevator ride down the lobby was silent except for the wheezy sound of Ruby's breathing.

Weiss watched her, though Ruby didn't seem to notice, too busy working on staying upright.

When they hit the ground floor Weiss wrapped her arm around Ruby's and led her to the garage.

"I'm not a child." Ruby grumbled quietly, so quietly Weiss almost didn't catch it.

"I know you're not." Weiss said, trying not to sound the least bit patronizing "I just don't want you to fall." She hoped to placate her with the explanation and a brief squeeze of her arm.

Ruby made a wheezy sound Weiss wasn't sure was acceptance or something else but she continued walking with the heiress without complaint.

Weiss was just thankful she had parked her car close to the garage entrance the night before.

She beeped the car and opened the door for Ruby who practically flopped into the passenger seat.

Normally the businesswoman would have given a good tongue lashing to anyone, her girlfriend included, who treated her 80,000 dollar car that way. It was one of the few possessions Weiss actually cared about and not because of it's cost, but rather because it had been a gift from her sister, but for once Weiss didn't even bat an eye at the less than gentle treatment as she went around to the driver's seat.

The drive to the doctor's office was spent mostly in silence, Ruby drifting in and out of sleep, and Weiss trying to concentrate on driving while also glancing over at Ruby.

When they stopped in the parking lot Ruby was asleep, face pressed against the cool glass, searching to cool herself even though she had the AC up to keep out the dry August heat.

"Ruby, wake up. We're here." She gently nudged her shoulder. Ruby groaned but Weiss could see her eyes flutter open in the reflection of the window.

"..er there?" She slurred, sitting up.

"Yes." Weiss confirmed, unclipping her seat belt and sliding out of the car. Ruby followed suit although at a much slower pace.

She wobbled a little but walked under her own power into the office.

"You go sit down and I'll check you in." Weiss nudged her in the direction of the waiting room.

Ruby had no will to argue with the businesswoman, she just nodded and plopped herself into a empty seat.

She wasn't aware of how much time had passed, only that she was hot and her body ached all over. Her throat was scratchy and her mouth still tasted like bile.

She felt a shift next to her but didn't look up. She did glance over when a hand covered hers on the arm rest.

Perfectly manicured nails, attached to the small hand laying atop her own, if only slightly larger one.

Weiss was looking at a magazine, Ruby couldn't see the front cover.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, she was so tired…

Weiss glanced up from her magazine when the hand beneath hers turned over, fingers intertwining with her own.

Ruby was leaned back in the chair with her eyes close, she was still sweating, even her hand was clammy.

It made Weiss's heart clench to see her so so miserable and frail.

She gave a light squeeze to the hand in hers.

* * *

"Finally." Ruby moaned when the apartment door flung open. She made it only as far as the coach before flopping face first into the cushions.

"No, you need to get back in bed, you won't be comfortable on the couch." Weiss lightly scolded, helping pull her back off the couch.

"Ugh," Ruby moaned, swatting at the older woman, if one could call her limp flailing that.

Zwei ran around their feet barking happily.

When she flopped back onto the bed, he hopped up after her, curling into her side.

"You stay there. I'm going to get you some aspirin, the doctor said we have to get that fever down."

Ruby just groaned in reply.

Before Weiss could even step out of the room Ruby's phone started going off.

A loud incomprehensible remix of 'I Burn' The callers favorite song; Yang.

"Make it stop." Ruby groaned, curling farther under the sheets.

With a sigh Weiss picked it up, hesitating only a moment before answering.

"Hello, Yang."

There was a beat of silence, before she answered, probably not expecting Weiss to answer.

"Hey Snowcone, where's Rubes?"

"In bed, we just got back from the doctor." Weiss replied quietly, eyeing the sheet covered lump that was her girlfriend.

"The doctor?" Yang's tone was noticeably less calm than a moment before.

"Yes, she has a bug." She went quietly into the adjoining bathroom, searching for the aspirin.

"Should I come over after work?" The blonde wondered.

"No! I mean no, I have it all well in hand, she's resting now." Weiss assured her, finding what she was looking for and shaking out two of the small white pills.

The last thing she needed today was to deal with Yang, especially while Ruby was sick.

True enough she and and Yang got along much better now that Weiss restrained herself from always rising to the blondes bait, but she wasn't sure she could handle the bombastic mechanic today.

"Well, if you're sure. Tell her to call me when she's feeling up to it, okay?" She asked.

"I will." Weiss promised..

"Alright, take care of her, bye." The phone beeped before Weiss could say a thing in response.

She merely rolled her eyes and slipped the phone into her own pocket as she grabbed the cup off the sink they'd left in there earlier and filled it with cold water.

Ruby and Zwei were right where she'd left them. She leaned across the bed, pulling back the sheets.

"Alright, Ruby, take these and than you can sleep," She held out the pills. with a tired grunt Ruby pulled herself up to take the aspirin and water, Weiss making sure the cup didn't fall from her grip.

When they were swallowed Ruby flopped back against her pillow. Weiss rolled her eyes but said nothing as she pulled the blankets back up over her.

* * *

Weiss sat on the couch, laptop sitting in front of her on the coffee table surrounded by a stack of files.

Of course their would be so much to finish today. Velvet had already sent her 3 emails with yet more documents attached.

She glanced at the clock on her computer.

Four in the afternoon.

Ruby had been sleeping for hours. Weiss didn't want to disturb her if she was still resting, but she hadn't heard a peep from her girlfriend in hours. Not since she'd forced the cough syrup down her throat shortly before noon.

Her dilemma was settled for her by the clak clak clak of claws on the wood floor.

Just as she looked up Zwei came clacking into the living room and not far behind him was Ruby, slumped over and wrapped in their red and white checkered comforter, looking a little worse for wear.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Weiss turned away from her laptop.

"Like shit." She croaked, shuffling into the kitchen. Weiss sat her papers aside and followed.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked as she stepped into the kitchen to find Ruby staring into the open fridge

"Hungry." She mumbled.

"I can make you something." Weiss insisted.

Ruby let out a quiet sound, not a laugh but the amusement was plain on her face.

She took one look at her girlfriends now glaring scowl and all the amusement vanished.

"Oh, you were serious." She croaked.

"Of course I'm serious, you need to be laying down."

I know... and I appreciate it..but Weiss…" she hesitated.

"Go ahead... say it." The heiress's scowl deepened.

"You... can't really cook." She mumbled, looking anywhere but her peeved girlfriend.

"I think I can handle one meal. So go lay down, and I will bring it to you when it's done." She shooed Ruby back to their bedroom before turning back to the fridge.

What was she going to make?

It was no secret that Ruby did all the cooking in their home.

Weiss just wasn't very... handy at it.

What were you supposed to give someone with the flu anyway?

Soup was the clichéd answer, not that Weiss had any other answers.

Digging through the pantry rewarded her with a single can of chicken noodle soup.

Weiss was rather pleased with herself when she was able to easily heat the soup up in a pot and pour it into a bowl.

True, it wasn't exactly advanced cooking, but considering that Weiss never cooked at all it was an accomplishment.

Ruby was laying in bed, cuddled up to Zwei when Weiss came in holding the steaming bowl of soup.

"Chicken noodle soup." Weiss announced, sitting the bowl on the nightstand.

Ruby pulled herself up to lean against the headboard with a tired smile.

"Thanks, Weiss, I'm impressed." She croaked, but smiled as Weiss sat the tray in her lap.

She spooned a large amount into her mouth happily but stopped, spoon still sticking out of her mouth. Her face scrunched up.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked, concerned by the sour look on her girlfriends face.

Ruby shook her head, before swallowing the mouthful with a grimace.

"N-nothing... uh, it's... did you put anything in this?" She questioned, skirting the question.

"No. I poured it straight into the pot and heated it up."

"So... you didn't put any water in it?" Ruby questioned further.

"No." Weiss said, but the perplexed look on her face made it seem more like a question.

Ruby stared up at her blankly before a giggle escaped her lips, than another and soon enough it turned to full blown laughter.

Weiss flushed, embarrassed by however she had messed up that had Ruby in hysterics.

Her laughter soon turned to coughs, Weiss patter her back gently.

When Ruby had her breath back she looked up at Weiss, grinning.

"Weiss, the chicken noodle soup in a can is concentrate, you have to add a can of water to it." She giggled again.

"Taste." She held the bowl up to Weiss who hesitated a second before taking a small sip.

The utter saltiness of the liquid made her squint.

"O-oh..."

After she'd gone back, added the water and reheated it, Weiss was able to feed her hungry patient.

By evening she was down to a cool and normal 98 degrees.

Her fever was the only thing that went away though, she remained weak and congested all of Saturday and most of Sunday.

Weiss only just managed to keep the two of them fed, breaking down and ordering take out Sunday evening.

* * *

Monday morning Weiss's alarm didn't wake her up.

The tickling sensation of fingers running through her hair drew her from sleep. She grunted and it stopped, to be replaced with a new feeling on her neck that she was just as familiar with.

Blue eyes cracked open to a field of onyx black hair, the tips a vibrant red. It tickled her nose when Ruby leaned in close enough to plant another kiss on her neck.

"You're awake early." She mumbled, tightening her hold on Ruby's waist.

"Mhmm," was the mumbled reply, her mouth to busy still leaving marks on alabaster skin.

"You must be feeling better." Weiss mumbled, enjoying the artist's ministrations. Ruby did stop at that.

"Only because you've been taking care of me. Thanks." She gave a light squeeze.

"You're welcome... but you would have done the same for me." Was Weiss's simple reply, eyes still closed.

"Probably."

Blue eyes opened to stare unamused at the impish grin on Ruby's face. Weiss leaned back and flicked her forehead.

"You're a dolt." She grumbled.

The alarm chose that moment to start blaring.

Weiss sighed.

* * *

This was a suggestion from someone, I'm sorry I don't remember who.

 _ **~Malthazar LOS**_


	13. Ex's

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, I been busy with stuff but I have returned(for this chapter cause Dark Souls 3 comes out tonight and I preordered it, you may not see me for a while.)

* * *

Velvet stuck her head into Weiss's office just as her lunch hour began.

She was surprised to see Ruby sitting in one of the chairs across from the businesswoman, as they ate.

Ruby glanced over her shoulder at the sound of the door, mouth full of something she settled for a smile and excited waving.

The assistant couldn't help but smile in return. Her boss's perpetually cheerful girlfriend was always a joy to have around.

"Hello, Ruby, nice to see you." She greeted, taking the other chair across the desk from Weiss.

Ruby swallowed her current mouthful before returning the greeting.

"Hey Velvet. How's it going?" She asked.

"Good, I'm not interrupting, am I?" She glanced at Weiss who was looking at a paper in her hand while taking small bites out of her sandwich.

Blues eyes glanced up at her briefly.

"No, not at all." She assured before turning her attention back to the paperwork at hand.

"Join me, Velvet. I could use some company." Ruby huffed pointedly in her girlfriends direction.

One again those familiar blue eyes looked up, but this time they were focused on Ruby, and the exasperation was clear.

"I'm sorry, Ruby, but this needs to be finished as soon as possible." She explained, eyes going back to the paper.

"You were the one who invited me to lunch." The artist mumbled, taking a bite of some kind of past from her bowl.

Blue eyes looked up once more, something akin to regret flashed in her eyes but only Velvet took notice.

She took a seat next to the pouting artist who grinned at her.

"How have you been?" Silver eyes looked at her curiously.

"Fine, work never fails to keep me busy." She smiled, unwrapping her sandwich.

Ruby nodded as she thoughtfully chewed a bite of her pasta.

"What do you like to do outside of work?" She asked after a moment.

"Oh, well I like to garden."

Ruby perked

"Like vegetables and stuff?"

"Herbs actually." Velvet turned to face the genuinely interest looking artist. "My apartment building has a rooftop garden, and were each allotted a small plot, I grow herbs in mine. Parsley, basil, mint, that sort of thing." She listed off examples.

"Do you use them in your cooking, or sell them?" Ruby wondered.

"Well mostly I give them away, but I make tea out of the mint. Do you like gardening?" She wondered.

"Oh, um, I like the idea... but... I couldn't keep a cactus alive." She sheepishly admitted.

"Oh," Was all Velvet could manage in reply.

"Yeah, no green thumb here." She wagged said appendage with a grin, making Velvet giggle.

"Well, you have a great many other talents, so I suppose it all works out."

"Aw, thanks." She mumbled. Ruby couldn't help the slight blush at the compliments.

Weiss glanced up from her papers to look at her flushing girlfriend. Her stomach tightened angrily at the sight.

She focused her eyes back on the papers in hand.

Velvet and Ruby both were very friendly people, it was easy to mistake that friendliness for something... more.

'I am not jealous.' She huffed to herself.

"I'll have to bring some for Weiss so you can make tea out of it. It's very relaxing and we all know Weiss could use a little more relaxing in her life." Velvet smiled knowingly. Ruby chuckled, glancing over at the businesswoman.

Laughter and affection was clear as day in the silver staring back at her, it made the knot in her stomach loosen.

She was being ridiculous and she knew it.

When her lunch was over Ruby slung her bag over her shoulder, standing from the plush chair that sat in front of Weiss's desk.

"I better get back to the shop, I have a client coming in a half hour. Velvet smiled, saying her goodbyes. Weiss followed her just outside the door of her office.

"I'm sorry I had you come only to get swamped with work." Weiss quietly apologized. Ruby waved it off.

"It's okay, Princess,you're busy, I'm used to it." Ruby smiled, but it faltered at Weiss's expression.

"You shouldn't be, though." She said harshly. Ruby blinked back, making the heiress sigh as she leaned forward, leaning her head on the younger woman's shoulder.

"I'll make it up to you this weekend." She mumbled suggestively, aware of her dog eared assistant in the office behind her.

"I'll hold you to it." Ruby answered, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before pulling away to walk toward the elevator.

"Love you." She smiled with a wave over her shoulder.

"I love you too." She answered, fully aware that Velvet and any other passersby would hear.

* * *

The moment Ruby walked back into the shop Sun was calling to her.

"Hey, Rubes, your 1 o'clock got here a little early, she's back in your office, already filled out her paperwork too."

"Ah, alright, thanks, Sun." She walked back into her office,pulling her bag off her shoulder.

"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting." She smiled but it quickly fell in shock.

Sitting in the client chair was a fair skinned, ginger haired girl. Two viridian green eyes stared back in equal shock.

"Penny?!" Ruby squealed.

"Ruby?!" The woman echoed back, jumping up and launching into now open arms.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby grinned, squeezing the ginger before setting her back on the floor.

"I'm in town on some business, what are you doing here?" She asked back ,smiling brightly.

"Uh, I work here?" Ruby smiled.

"Oh, of course." Penny laughed. "I just didn't expect to run into you. You've changed so much." She clapped her hands together, stepping back to get a good look at her old friend. Ruby chuckled.

"Well I should hope so, we haven't seen each other since we were 17." She sat in her office chair as Penny situated herself back onto the client chair.

"If you're in town on business, what are you doing here?" Ruby gestured around her office.

"Spur of the moment. I'm leaving in the morning and I heard good things about this shop. So..." She trailed off with a shrug and a smile.

"Well what are you looking for?"

Penny pulled her phone and opened a picture a heart, made of cogs and gears.

"Still into the steampunk stuff, I guess." She chuckled.

She turned away, drawing up a similar design.

"So, how have you been?" Ruby questioned as she laid the stencil out on the agreed upon spot on the left side of her chest.

"Well, I'm married." She started. Ruby's head whipped up at that.

"Really?"

"Yes, her name's, Ciel Soleil. We've been married for two years."

"Congrats, Penny. You remember my sister right?"

Penny nodded.

"How is, Yang?"

"Good, she and her longtime girlfriend got engaged a couple months ago."

"That's sensational." She drew out the word excitedly. Ruby smiled to herself, same old Penny.

"What about you?" She asked, startling Ruby out of her thoughts.

"Me?" She echoed back.

"Are you seeing anyone?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, my girlfriend and I live together, we have for the last 5 months…"

They talked over the buzzing of the gun, losing track of the time before either knew it the tattoo was finished and paid for.

Ruby walked with her out to the front of the shop.

"I know you leave tomorrow but If you have time you should come by my apartment tonight so we can catch up some more before you go." Ruby offered.

"That sounds fantastic." The ginger smiled brightly.

"Great," Ruby grabbed a slip of paper and a pen off Sun's counter and scribbled the address. "I'll be done here at 5, so 5:30?"

"See you then." She affirmed with a nod as she left the shop with a wave.

Ruby waved back before turning back to find Sun staring at her strangely.

"What?" She blinked.

"Did you just..invite a woman back to your apartment? The one you share with Weiss, your girlfriend." He emphasized. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that was Penny, she's an old friend, we went to highschool together." She assured him as she walked back towards her office.

"Ah... she's kinda cute..."

"Married," She threw over her shoulder.

"Damn" He grumbled.

* * *

At 6:30 when Weiss stepped into the apartment no one came to greet her as they usually did, but she could hear voices in the living room, one familiar, the other, not.

When she rounded the corner she was met with the sight of Ruby and a strange red head making happy conversation.

Ruby glanced up, catching sight of her.

"Weiss, you're home." She smiled brightly, jumping up to plant a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Who's this?" She asked as the ginger stood to face her with a wave and a smile.

"This is Penny Polendina, she's an old school friend." She grinned.

"You must be Weiss, Ruby has told me so much about you." She extended her hand. Weiss hesitated only a moment before returning the shake.

"A pleasure."

* * *

No less than an hour later Weiss was stewing on the couch beside her girlfriend.

Watching Ruby grin and laugh at Penny's every word was grating on her nerves, already frayed from work.

She gave herself a mental shake, Ruby had lots of female friends. She didn't worry about them in the slightest, but something about Penny being the one to make her girlfriend beam like that just made her blood boil.

She sighed silently to herself, she was being ridiculous. She had been swamped with work the last few weeks and had been unable to give her lover the attention she deserved. Ruby had been a little upset with her at lunch but that didn't mean she was looking to replace her.

"This has been a lot of fun, Ruby." Penny smiled setting a hand on Ruby's knee and giving a light squeeze before standing from the couch, Ruby followed. Weiss could could feel her blood pressure rise.

"I have an early flight though, I should get back to my hotel." She shouldered her purse as they walked to the front door. Weiss followed behind them at a distance.

"We'll have to get together again the next time you're in town." Ruby opened the door.

"That sounds great, I'll bring Ciel next time." Penny promised as she hugged the artist in a death grip. Ruby choked, patting the gingers back.

"Sounds like a plan." She wheezed.

Penny released her to smile at the internally irate buisnesswoman.

"It was nice to meet you, Weiss." She gave a wave.

"You too." Weiss forced a smile across her lips.

With a final wave Penny stepped out and Ruby shut the door behind her.

"Well that was fun." She grinned turning to Weiss who made a noncommittal grunt before turning and going into the kitchen.

Black brows scrunched in confusion as she followed Weiss.

"You were kinda quiet, though." She noted as she watched Weiss get a glass out of the cupboard.

"I'm surprised you noticed." Came the clipped reply. That sent up a red flag in the artist's mind.

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?" She grumbled still not looking up from filling her glass with water.

Ruby pursed her lips, staring at the back of her girlfriend's head a spark of annoyance welled up in her gut.

"I don't know what's wrong if you don't tell me, Weiss."

"I have to tell you that spending an entire evening watching you flirt with someone bothers me?" She finally spun around to face the now bewildered look on Ruby's face.

"Flirting?" She echoed stupefied.

"Yes, flirting." Weiss bit out.

"I was not flirting with Penny!" She defended.

"It certainly seemed that way." Weiss shot back.

"You're being ridiculous." Ruby couldn't help the scowl at Weiss's ludicrous idea.

"Am I?" There was a hint of accusation in the older woman's tone that turned that spark of annoyance into a blazing fire in her gut even as her eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"Yes, because for some reason I love you, you stupid jerk!" She yelled before turning and stomping away out the front door, slamming it behind her and leaving a stunned Weiss in her wake. Zwei scurried down the hall with a whimper.

In the following silence of their apartment Weiss felt the stupidity of her words settle on her.

"Fuck!" She cursed to the empty apartment.

Weiss waited an hour before venturing up to the roof. When she pushed open the roof door she found Ruby, leaning against the ledge, looking out over the city.

Weiss took a breath before silently walking up behind her, she knew Ruby knew she was there.

"I'm sorry" She finally said. "I... there's no excuse for my behavior." She hung her head, waiting for anything.

She heard her sigh quietly. Weiss looked up to find ruby looking at her over her shoulder, she patted the ledge beside her.

Weiss took the offer and slid up next to her, but left a few feet of space between them, Ruby was usually quick to forgive but Weiss still felt rather ashamed.

"I wasn't flirting with Penny" She finally said.

Before Weiss could get a word in Ruby went on.

"You weren't completely wrong though... there was nothing going on, not now anyway." She assured.

"Penny and I dated for about a year, in high school. What you were probably picking up on was... well, Yang calls it the echo." She smiled. A white brow arched in response.

"It's when you don't have romantic feelings for someone anymore but you still remember them. The memories of those feelings... echos.." She trailed off, rubbing a hand down her tattoo covered arm, a nervous habit, Weiss had noticed early on in their dating.

"I'm not sure I'm making sense…" She sighed.

"No... I understand what you mean." Weiss assured her quietly.

"Before the start of our senior year her family moved away, so we broke up. She wasn't my first girlfriend but she was my...first.." She trailed off.

Weiss blinked, confused by the conflicting statement. The red tint to the artists cheeks made her meaning sink in.

"Oh..." She said. "I... suppose that would hold a certain... place in your heart.." She mumbled, playing with her fingers, not looking at Ruby.

"Heh," Ruby let out a breath of a laugh, drawing Weiss's gaze.

"That's one way of putting it…" She said, resting her chin in her hand, glancing at the businesswoman from the corner of her eye she caught the confused expression.

Ruby sighed

"It was so awkward and... well awkward sums it up pretty good, not exactly fun. I thought I'd messed it all up, done it wrong. When I got home that night Yang was waiting up for me. She said that when I didn't come home at the normal time she knew, covered for me with dad." She chuckled.

Weiss stood next to her at the ledge, listening to the sudden story.

"She asked me how it went, if I was okay. For some reason I told her."

"What did she say?" Weiss asked. Ruby glanced at her before looking back out across the rooftops.

"She said everyone's first time is like that, kind of weird and awkward, maybe a little strange. I thought talking about that with her would be weird, or at least a little embarrassing...it wasn't though, it actually made me feel better. She was right, too. The next time was much better, not great, but better." She admitted.

They stood in silence, the only sounds being the bustling of the people and traffic 6 floors below.

"Weiss," Ruby started.

Weiss glanced over at her.

"Have I ever given you some reason to not trust me?" She finally asked, turning fully to face the now wide eyed heiress.

"No, no of course not!" She adamantly replied.

"Then why?" She asked.

"Because I'm... a stupid jerk." Weiss finally sighed. "An insecure, stupid jerk." She mumbled guiltily, turning away from the intense silver stare.

"I've known that from the beginning." Ruby said. "The insecure part, and sometimes the jerk part." She mumbled.

"I suppose I deserve that." Weiss acknowledged. "I've been so busy lately I feel like I've been ignoring you."

"Is this all about lunch today?" Ruby asked.

"It's a small part of it." She admitted.

"I told you it was no big deal." She sighed. "Weiss…" She started, taking Weiss's hands in hers.

"Stuff happens and we get busy. So we can't spend as much time together as we wish sometimes, that doesn't mean I'm gonna go running off to find someone else. I love you, insecurities and all." She gave a squeeze to the hands in her own.

"I love you too." She replied quietly. Ruby could see the conflict in her eyes as she tried to from whatever she was thinking into words, so she waited, gently running her thumbs over the back of Weiss's hands.

"I just... don't know what I'm doing sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Her head cocked to the side.

"Ruby, our third date was the longest I've ever been with anyone. I've never..."

"Been in love before." Ruby finished for her. Weiss gave a curt nod.

"Oh, yeah, I guess that can be scary." She nodded thoughtfully.

"You've been in love before then?" Weiss asked, the thought of Ruby loving someone else didn't bring up the sam jealous anger as before, just a faint melancholy.

"I thought I had but then something happened that made me realize that that wasn't love.." She admitted.

"What happened?" Weiss asked curiously.

"I fell in love with you." She grinned, pulling the heiress closer.

"That was horrendously corny… Yang would be proud." She smiled, extracting her hands from Ruby's grip to wrap around her neck. Ruby just grinned squeezing her close.

"I know it's hard sometimes… just... talk to me, okay?" Ruby breathed into her ear.

"Okay." She promised.

* * *

There you have it. Someone wanted to see jealous Weiss, though I think there was more than one of you and Nahte123456 asked for Penny, I hope her appearance here worked for ya. She wasn't coming onto Ruby but you did get to see the reaction as asked.

If y'all have suggestions, prompts or etc. you can of course leave it in the reviews, but you're more likely to get an answer if you PM me.

* * *

~ Malthazar LOS


	14. Walk-in

"I think for once, I've had enough cake." Ruby gurgled as she climbed into the passenger side of her own car, setting the wedding portfolio in the back seat.

Yang laughed as she slid behind the wheel of the red and black machine.

"You sure?" She grinned. "You couldn't inhale enough while we were in there." She teased.

A grumble from the passenger side was her reply.

"How come Blake isn't doing this stuff with you?" Ruby asked.

"She's packing today. Her publisher is sending her on this little book signing thing, so she'll be gone for the next two weeks. It's gonna be a small wedding, but we got to get some of this stuff done if we're gonna get married next month and since you like cake and flowers so much I figured you could come with me." She explained as they pulled out into traffic.

"As much as I do love trying cake with you, it just seems like something Blake should be doing, it's her wedding, not mine." She shrugged.

Yang smirked.

"You know my kit cat. This is basically a party, not her thing. We figured it would be easier for everyone involved if I planned it out... she wouldn't let me have fog machines though..."She trailed off with a grumble.

"It's not a rave, Yang." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't that just be the most badass wedding you've ever been to though? Strobe lights and fog machines?" She grinned.

"I'm guessing Blake vetoed the strobe lights too?" Ruby couldn't help but grin as her sister slumped.

"Yeah…" She sighed but then perked up. "Maybe when you get married you could."

"Ha!" Ruby couldn't stop the bark of laughter at that. "Your kidding right? Weiss would sooner limbo down the aisle than to strobe lights and fog machines." She snicked at both mental images.

A wide grin spread across Yang's face as well.

"Who said anything about Weiss? I said when you get married. Planning already little sis?" She teased.

Ruby scowled at the trap she'd walked right into.

"Yeah yeah. Very clever." She grouched. Yang just snickered as they pulled into the parking garage next to her blindingly yellow motorcycle.

"Speaking of, how is frosty?" The blonde asked as she climbed out of the car, tossing the keys to Ruby as she jumped on her bike.

"She's been better…" She started, leaning against the car.

Yang cast her a concerned look.

"She's been pretty stressed at work lately, deadlines for something I think. She wasn't in the best mood when she left this morning." She admitted.

"She has good moods?"

"Yang." Ruby frowned.

"Just kidding." She grinned. "I'm sure it will pass, 'sides, how can she be mad at you." She reached out, pinching her sister's cheek.

"Cut it out!" She slapped away the offending appendage. Yang chuckled.

She glanced around but didn't see the white Mercedes. "I guess she's not home yet."

"Well, while you go wait for her, Blake is waiting for me, she has an early morning flight and she wanted to look over the stuff me and you picked, I'll call ya later." She gave a brief wave before revving the engine loudly and speeding away.

Ruby made her way into the lobby of the building, stopping to grab the day's mail out of her and Weiss's box before taking the elevator up to their sixth floor apartment.

The second she opened the door the sound of clacking claws on wood greeted her. A few seconds later Zwei came careening around the corner, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

"Hey, buddy, did you miss me?" She grinned, stooping down to ruffle his ears.

"Arf!"

"How bout a snack?" She grinned. He barked again, stump of a tail wagging.

"Alright, come on." She walked into the kitchen, Zwei trotted ahead of her to plant himself in front of the counter where the jar of treats sat.

Just as she was digging her hand in the jar Zwei's ears swiveled around back toward the hall, a second later the door clicked and he shot off like a furry little rocket.

Ruby followed, though at a much slower pace.

Weiss was standing in entrance way, stooped down, to pet Zwei.

"Hey, Princess." Ruby greeted with a smile.

Weiss turned to face her but winced, hissing in pain, her hand gripping the back of her neck.

"What's wrong?" Ruby hurried over.

"My neck seized up at work, I can't even turn my head." She complained..

"Oh, I'm sorry." She helped the businesswoman slide off her coat.

"It's not your fault." She sighed, plopping down on the couch. "Velvet believes it's all the stress we've been dealing with at work." She grumbled.

"Well, that definitely could be a factor…" The artist agreed with the absent assistant.

"Don't start, Ruby, I know but these contracts need to be filled before the end of this quarter and…" She went off on a work jargon rant, which Ruby did her best to follow but most of it went over her head.

Weiss must have noticed her glazed look because she stopped and took a breath.

"Nevermind, I just... need some coffee... or some crown... not to mention someone parked in my spot and I had to park in the subbasement." She mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry it's been so stressful, Weiss but maybe I can help." She offered.

"You want to balance our quarterly expense budgets?" Weiss asked with a snort.

"Um, no, you should probably leave that to someone better at math than me if you don't wanna go bankrupt, I meant something else. Sit on the floor and take off your shirt."

"What?" Weiss blinked.

"Sit down here..." Ruby indicated the floor in front of the couch. "And take off your shirt." She repeated.

"Why?"

"Come on, Weiss. Don't you trust me?" Ruby asked with a smile.

Weiss stared back silently, eyes narrowed. Ruby started to squirm before she finally answered.

"It depends."

"Hey!" The artist pouted.

"Fine, fine." Weiss sighed, sliding onto the floor in front of Ruby and unbuttoning the white blouse and carefully folding it before setting it on the coffee table.

"Okay, now whaaa," She nearly shrieked when the artist's cool hands dug into the muscles on the sides of her neck.

"Oh, wow, you're all knotted up." Ruby observed, working her fingers across the pale skin.

She pressed into a particularly tightly coiled knot, working it out with her thumb.

Weiss slumped forward, chin resting on her chest.

"Oh my god." She moaned.

Ruby grinned, working out the kinks just beneath skin.

"Better?" She asked, leaning over to try and get a look at Weiss's face.

"Ughhh," Weiss moaned in answer.

Ruby pushed the chuckle that threatened to well up back down. Weiss would probably leave if she thought she was being laughed at.

Nimble fingers danced down between her shoulder blades, seeking out any stray bumps of tight spots, eliciting more sounds of pleasure and approval from her girlfriend.

When she was satisfied that she had worked Weiss into languid relaxation she leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Feel better?" She asked, running her fingers through the long white strands of Weiss's ponytail.

"That was fantastic..." Weiss mumbled, making Ruby laugh.

"I do what I can." She grinned.

Weiss leaned back, her head dropping back onto Ruby's lap, baby blues starring up at her in what one could only describe as affectionately.

"I love you." She finally sighed, making Ruby grin at the 180 in mood from a mere 20 minutes prior.

"You only say that 'cause of the massage..." She leaned down a placed a chaste kiss on the businesswoman's lips. "...but I love you too."

"Not that i don't appreciate being able to turn my head, but that's not the only reason.." Weiss was looking up at her strangely.

"I know it's not."

"Really? Because it seems like I need to remind you." The heiress's voice dropped an octave and Ruby suddenly remembered where she had seen that look before.

"O-oh…"

* * *

"Shit." Yang cursed, digging through her bag as Blake watched on.

"You lost it, didn't you?" The author sighed.

"No, I...the car! I left it in Ruby's car." She shouted, striking her right fist into her left palm.

"Well it doesn't do us much good there does it?" Blake smirked when narrowed lilac eyes turned on her.

"Ruby and I picked a few options for me and you to decide from but if they're gonna be ready by the date we picked I need to take them back over there tomorrow." Yang emphasized with a sigh.

"Relax, Yang, it's not the end of the world." Blake assured her, tangling her fingers in the gold mane.

"I'll just have to run back over there and get it." She nodded to herself, standing and grabbing the keys to her bike off the hook.

"Yang." Blake stopped her at the front door. "I'm leaving in the morning for two weeks, I wanted to spend tonight with you." She breathed, trying to impart the urgency of those words on Yang.

Yang couldn't help but grin.

"And you will, I'll be 20 minutes, tops." She promised, leaning down to kiss her fiance after she gave a brief nod of consent.

"Hurry up…..but drive the speed limit!" She called after a second of thought.

"No, promises." The blonde grinned as the elevator doors closed.

Taking a few back routes, the drive to her sister's apartment took less than 10 minutes.

When she pulled into the parking garage she noticed that the white luxury vehicle was nowhere to be seen.

'I guess Weiss is working late again.' She thought as she walked up to her sister's car. Using her phone as a light she peered into the backseat and sitting right where they'd left it; the wedding planner.

A quick tug of the door handle told her what she had already figured. It was locked. Yang sighed, turning off her flashlight app and dialing her sister.

It rang for a minute before going to voicemail.

"That dork is probably playing with her tat guns again." Yang rolled her eyes, she'd just have to go get the keys herself.

She gave a wave to the doorman as she walked into the lobby and onto the elevator.

She pulled out her phone typed a quick message to Blake.

She looked up when the elevator dinged, slipping it into her pocket she walked down the hall to the apartment before giving the door a few knocks.

She bounced around on the balls of her feet, waiting. After a minute she knocked again but still no answer.

'Her car and vespa are here…' She thought to herself.

Suddenly a slew of worst case scenarios flew through her head and before she realized it she had thrown open the (unlocked) door and dashed down the hall to the living room.

"Ruby!" She yelled.

Two surprised screams followed.

Yang stared slack jawed at her naked sister and her partially naked girlfriend on the couch before flinging her arm over her eyes.

"I-'m sorry!" She yelled.

"What are you doing here?!" Weiss screamed, yanking the blanket off the back of the couch to cover Ruby and herself.

"Book! Wedding book, in... the car. I am so sorry." She fumbled over her words, backing up out of the living room. "Ruby didn't answer her phone and no one answered the door... I should go." The blond turned and fled the room leaving a deep scowling red faced businesswoman.

"Ughhhh." Ruby moaned. Hands covering her burning face, and trying to bury herself beneath the blanket Weiss had thrown over them.

Weiss sighed in full agreement.

* * *

Ruby knocked quietly, then stood patiently outside the door, wedding planner in her arms.

The door opened to reveal Blake, who didn't look at all surprised to see the younger woman on her doorstep.

"She's in the living room, debating on wether or not to use bleach to wash her eyeballs." Blake informed, stepping aside to let her future sister-in-law in.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Weiss didn't come?" She asked.

When Ruby turned to answer she saw the little grin on the authors lips and the double meaning of her words sank in.

Ruby's face flared, silver eyes looking anywhere but the grinning woman.

"No... she's 'ignoring Yang's very existence.'" She quoted.

Blake muffled a chuckle.

"I'll give her a call." Blake said before walking down the hall to her and Yang's shared bedroom.

Ruby peaked into the living room where yang was sitting on the couch, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

"Yang." Ruby called, walking fully into the room.

"O-oh. Hey Rubes..." She pulled her hand away from her eyes but didn't look in Ruby's direction.

"I brought the wedding planner…" She Set it on coffee table.

"Thanks."

Ruby waited but the blonde said nothing else.

"Yang... are you ever going to be able to look at me again?" She asked quietly.

"I am looking at you."

"Yang…"

"Okay, look... I'm... I'm sorry, but I'm having a little trouble with this, alright?" Lilac eyes finally turned her way.

"You make fun of me and Weiss having sex all the time, you were the one who asked me about my first time the night it happened... It's not like you didn't know." She reasoned.

"Knowing and seeing are two different things, and the last thing I needed to see tonight was you and Weiss going at it."

Ruby opened her mouth but nothing came out. She pursed her lips in silent though before she plopped down onto the couch next to the blonde.

"So... are we going to be okay?" She asked quietly.

Yang's sudden bark of laughter startled her.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her in close.

"Of course we are! I'll get over this." She she gave a squeeze and a bright smile that did wonders to comfort Ruby.

"You're my little sister, nothing can ever change that." She assured. "Just... maybe don't expect to see me for a week or so... I don't think I can look Wiess in the eye right now."

"I think that's for the best, She's a little... she's... well she's pissed." Ruby admitted. Yang just nodded.

"That's cool... I might be a little PO'ed myself... I'll tell you something though…"

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I'm never sitting on that couch again."

* * *

So I lied. Having trouble with the DSIII server today so I wrote this instead.

I'm thinking the next chapter will be one a lot of people have been waiting for.

Also, I got a beta reader, who has been hard at work going through the previous 13 chaps.

Thank him, profusely.

 ** _~Malthazar LOS_**

(The new beta reader has arrived mwahahahahahaha! Anyways, that would be me, ODST110, and my god you know how many lowercase I's there have been where it should be I and instead it was i? A. Lot. That is no joke almost half of the edits. But now they're gone by and large. I probably missed one or two, but I got almost all of them.

Worst chapter to edit: Chapter 5 for sure. Not even because of the edits, just having to read in apprehension that chapter as it slowly got the the end of the party. Totally forgot Ruby actually tried to break up with Weiss though. Also, that chapter is the longest by a wide margin too.

And God Damnit Yang! You ruined a moment and made Weiss extremely Yangry. Very unweiss of you.) **-ODST110**


	15. Heir Apparent

Despite it being 3 in the morning, the airport was bustling with people, coming in from long trips and far away places, and leaving just as suddenly.

The scurrying masses were paid no mind by the couple standing near the boarding gates.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

Weiss smiled but couldn't keep from rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure, you dolt." She flicked her girlfriend's forehead lightly, though she still yelped. "I'll only be gone for one, two days at the most and you have back to back appointments on both. You should be asleep right now." She argued.

Ruby grunted in somewhat acknowledgment.

"Besides, you wouldn't have any fun; I'm going to be working those two days." She assured as they stood in front of the gate for her flight to Atlas.

"I know…" She grumbled. Weiss smiled at her pouting.

A voice came over the loudspeaker, calling out boarding for Weiss's flight.

"Time to go." Weiss announced, picking up her carry on.

Ruby wasted no time flinging herself into Weiss's arms.

"I love you, call me when you get there." She said, giving a brief squeeze before letting go.

No matter how many times she heard it, it still caused a flutter in the business woman's stomach.

"I love you too and I will." She promised before kissing the artist goodbye and walking to the gate.

Once Ruby was out of sight she let the smile slip from her lips.

It was only going to be two days at the most but Weiss hadn't told Ruby exactly why she was going, telling the artist that she wasn't sure.

While that technically was true, she had a very good idea of why she'd been called back to the company headquarters.

Her father wasn't getting any younger and she had been running her branch of the company more than 'okay' if their quarterly profits had any say in the matter.

It was finally time for Wolrick Schnee to retire.

It was with this nerve racking thought in mind that Weiss settled into her seat for a long flight to Atlas.

* * *

After six hours on a plane behind a screaming baby and next to an annoyingly flirty man in a cheap suit, Weis was nearly at her limit as she stood impatiently in front of the baggage claim, foot tapping as she eyed the bags going by on the conveyer belt.

She had a few hours before she was expected at headquarters and she wanted to get to her hotel, call Ruby and take a nap.

She heard the jingle of her phone indicating she had a new email. She sighed under her breath, fishing out the device and seeing the email from her father's assistant made her frown.

Her frown deepened as she read it.

Her meeting had been moved from one in the afternoon to ten thirty, an hour and a half away.

She scowled, shoving the device back into her pocket, so much for that nap, she only had enough time to get to her hotel and shower, maybe eat.

Her bag finally rolled around and with an angry grunt she grabbed it off the conveyer belt and stomped out of the terminal.

After ten minutes of searching for her rental car and another ten in the car getting to her hotel she had a little over an hour to shower and eat.

She threw her bag on the bed and took one last look at her phone, she hadn't had the time to call or text Ruby yet but the tattooed girl hadn't texted or called her yet either. Either she was becoming more patient or, and it was more likely, she was busy with clients.

She'd have time to call her after her meeting she thought before tossing it onto the bed with her bag and getting into the shower.

* * *

Manicured nails tapped quietly against the smooth dark wood of the chairs in the reception area of the Schnee Dust Company headquarters as Weiss waited to be called into the large office on the other side of the room.

The large mahogany doors, stained a deep rich golden color, had the family crest carved into the surface of both doors in meticulous detail. Never anything less than the finest.

As a little girl she had always dreaded sitting out in this very waiting room, waiting for those doors to open and be called in. Those large, heavy doors had always made her think of her father.

Unbending and hard to move. She snorted to herself at the characterization.

"I have to wonder, what here of all places, you find amusing."

Her head jerked up at the voice.

Winter stood a few steps away, a hint of a smile tugging at her usually serious face.

"Winter!" Weiss stood and closed the distance between them, Winter accepted the hug with a quick squeeze before stepping back.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." She said.

"It was last minute. I was in town to check on some things" She explained simply, pushing a few stray hairs back behind her ear.

"Of course." Weiss nodded with a smile.

"Shall we?" Winter gestured back to the chairs.

"Ah, of course." She nodded as they sat across from each other in the plush seats.

"How are you? Eating well, sleeping?" She asked.

"I can hardly get away with missing any meals or sleep hours with Ruby always checking on me." She informed with a smile and roll of her eyes.

"Good. How is Ruby?"

The surprise must have showed on her face because Winter laughed, a small breathy chuckle, but a laugh all the same.

"Is it so surprising that I'm asking about her when she plays such a large part in your life?" the older Schnee asked with a small smile.

"I... yes, I guess it shouldn't be, but it is." She pushed down the slight embarrassment she felt. "She's fine. Pouting, but fine." She nodded.

A delicate white brow rose in silent question.

"She has near back to back appointments over the next few days so I wouldn't allow her to come with me." She explained.

"She's successful than?" Winter questioned. The sudden line of questioning made Weiss blink but answered regardless.

"I don't know much about the business end of tattoo parlors but I suppose so, she has quite a few regular customers and awards from competitions." She wasn't sure what information her sister was looking for exactly.

"I see." Winter nodded with a thoughtful look.

Before she could say anything else the receptionist got there attention.

"Ladies, your father will see you now."

Weiss took a deep breath as she walked up to those imposing doors and without hesitating she pushed them open.

The office was as grand and spacious as she remembered.

Tastefully decorated and furnished.

A large ebony desk sat ostentatiously on the other side of the room in front of a wall of tall windows. A pair of black leather chairs sat on one side and on the other a tall backed chair occupied by Wolrick Schnee.

Dressed as immaculate as always in a white double breasted suit with a blue shirt and a red handkerchief sticking out of his left breast pocket.

His thick mustache and short slick backed hair the same colorless shade as both his daughters and eyes the same chilling ice blue.

"Ah, you've both arrived, good. We can get started."

He didn't stand from his chair, simply motioned toward the two empty seats across from him.

Once they were seated he leaned forward in his chair, studying them.

"I'm sure you have both ascertained as to why you're here. So let us get to business. It is at this point that I have decided to step down from my post as CEO of the SDC in favor of you, Weiss, as has always been the intention." He simply continued to watch them.

"Of course," Winter answered. Weiss nodded.

"This change over will take a month or two to complete of course, that will give you time to find a suitable place to move and get situated here again." He stated.

That made Weiss pause. She couldn't possibly leave Vale. Ruby had a profession that travelled but her friends and sister were in Vale.

She didn't see Winter glancing at her.

"Would it not be possible for me to work from Vale instead?" She questioned. Wolrick stared back, face unreadable.

"The majority of board members are situated here in Atlas,it would be simpler for you to relocate here and someone else to take over the Vale branch." Was the concise answer.

"I understand that, but I have obligations in Vale that I can't simply drop to relocate." She reasoned.

"Ah, yes..." He started. Opening a manila folder on his desk Weiss just now took notice of. "I assume you mean your affair with a... Miss Ruby Rose." He read from the file.

The surprise must have been obvious.

"Did you honestly think that I was unaware of your relationship, Weiss?" He asked.

She didn't have time to respond as he picked up the file.

"Ruby S. Rose, 24, from Patch Island. Daughter of mechanic, Taiyang Xiao Long and acclaimed painter Summer Rose. Art major graduate of Beacon University, above average student but not remarkable." He drawled on, reading off a summary of her girlfriends life like it was an obscure add in the weekday newspaper.

"Never married and occupation, tattoo artist." He finished, setting the folder back neatly on his desktop. "That is all correct I presume?"

"Yes," Weiss nodded.

"I hardly see a problem." He steepled his fingers. "You've made no legal promises to Miss Rose, untangling yourself from this affair should be as simple a matter as moving out." He stated.

Of course he knew about that too.

"It's not a matter of legalities, father and it's not a time passing affair either…" She started but he was quick to cut her off.

"It can be nothing more." His voice hardened. "You have a responsibility to this company and its future. Perhaps if she had been of some pedigree it would be different, but as it stands she is a common tattoo artist from a backwater island and can offer us nothing." He leaned back in his chair.

Anger flared in Weiss's chest.

"I love her." She she asserted without pause.

"That kind of sentimentality won't get you anywhere in the business world. I thought I had at least taught you that much." The disappointment in his eyes was clear as day.

"No, that has always been painfully clear." She bit out. His eyes narrowed.

"This family has standards…"

"That no real person could ever live up to!" She shouted, jumping out of her seat. "I have tried my whole life to please you, to be perfect, only to be asked for more and more, no one can live up to your expectations and I've now realized how much of my life I've wasted trying; now you're asking me to give up the one person in the world who sees all my flaws and insecurities and loves me anyway? I won't." She declared with finality, staring back at her father defiantly.

Winter watched them both silently, face an unreadable mask.

Wolrick stared back, from his place still seated behind the desk.

"I am not asking." He statedly shortly. "I am telling you. If you choose to continue this 'relationship'..." He sneered the word. "I will not turn this company over to you and your evidently dubious choices." His voice did not raise a single octave but the declaration reverberated off the walls.

Weiss stared back in shock until her lips pulled back in a sneer.

"Then keep it." She hissed, turning away from him and towards the door.

Wolrick stood from his chair

"If you walk out that door don't ever think of coming back to this company or this family." His words cut through everyone present like the keen edge of a blade.

Weiss paused at the doors. Eyes closed.

 _'So that's how it is'_ She thought to herself.

She looked over her shoulder, Winter was watching her, face as unreadable as always but the look on her father's face oozed of smugness.

Her fists clenched.

"Goodbye, Mr. Schnee." She pushed the heavy doors open and left without looking back.

* * *

At 8 Ruby let herself into her apartment with a tired sigh.

Back to back appointments all day and not a word from Weiss.

That wasn't like her, she was always good at calling when she said she would. She tossed her keys in the bowl and pulled off her jacket.

"Zweiiii!" She called walking down the hall.

She turned in the kitchen and jumped.

"Weiss!?" She shrieked in surprise. "Your back so..." She stopped.

Weiss was sitting at the kitchen table, a bottle of bourbon sitting out next to her as she drank from a water glass filled with the amber colored liquid.

Weiss didn't look up from the glass.

Ruby quietly walked over to the counter and picked up a glass before pulling out the chair next to her and pouring herself a glass.

After a few silent minutes Weiss finally sighed and looked up, meeting Ruby's eyes.

"He decided it was time for him to step down and for me to take full control of the company." She finally said.

"Your dad?"

Weiss nodded.

"That's great, right? This is what you've been working toward your whole life." Ruby reminded her.

"To do so I would have to move back to Atlas…"

"Move to…? But, what about your job here, our friends... what about…" She stopped herself.

Even if she didn't say it Weiss knew what she was going to say.

 _"What about me?"_

"You can't work from here?" Her voice pitched.

Weiss grabbed one of her flailing hands and squeezed.

"I'm not moving to Atlas, Ruby." she soothed.

"Oh, but what about the company?"

"I'm not taking it over." She said simply.

"Weiss, if you need to move to Atlas I can move, there are lots of tattoo shops in Atlas, and Yang I can skype." She assured.

Looking at Ruby's desperate face made her smile for the first time since that morning.

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the artist's cheek.

"Thank you, Ruby, but that wasn't the actual problem." She sighed, looking back into her glass of bourbon.

"Then what?" She asked.

She glanced back up at those wide silver eyes full of concern and knew she couldn't lie.

"You."

"Me?!"

"He knew about our relationship... and…" She hesitated, biting her lip.

"Just tell me." Ruby encouraged.

"You're not good enough." When Ruby tried to duck her head Weiss took hold of her chin forcing her eyes up. "For him you're not, but not for me." Her tone held no room for argument. Ruby nodded.

"So…?"

"He gave me an ultimatum…" She said before taking a drink from the glass. "It was my family and the company or you... I chose you."

She watched in fascination as her girlfriend's eyes glazed over and her mouth trembled.

"Are you going to cry?"

"No," She whimpered with a sniff.

"Are you really that surprised that I chose you?" She smiled.

"No... yes... there's no right answer to that!" She cried.

"Your such a dolt." Weiss shook her head and wiping at the few stray tears rolling down Ruby's cheeks.

"What are you gonna do now?" She asked when she stopped sniffling.

"I don't know." She sighed.

'Well, don't worry, until you do I can support us." Ruby said.

"I know how much you make, Ruby, that wouldn't work for more than a few months."

"Well, I have some stashed away... when my mom died she left me some money... by the time I was old enough to access it I didn't need it... I can support us no problem for... a while." She said vaguely.

"Thank you Ruby but you don't..."

"Were in this together, Weiss, just let me, please." She begged.

"Ruby, I have plenty of money saved up myself, no one's going to starve." She laughed.

"Oh," Ruby blushed. "Well, what now?"

"I just want to sit here and not think about it for a while." She indicated her drink.

"Sounds like a plan." Ruby held out her glass which Weiss tapped with her own.

* * *

Enjoy

 _ **~Malthazar LOS**_

(Man, if Weiss is cold, Wolrick is weiss cold. . . The pun doesn't work well here but I care not! Also, I don't know about any of you, but Wolrick makes me think of walrus, which is hilarious) - **ODST110**


	16. Highways

Three weeks after her trip to Atlas, Weiss hadn't yet brought herself to start looking for a new job, despite being imminently qualified for anything she could apply for.

She'd spent her time hiding in their apartment playing with Zwei and cleaning.

On the one hand their apartment had never been so clean but on the other Ruby could see the underlying sadness in her girlfriend that she refused to talk about.

Ruby knew that Weiss's dad was the problem.

A drunken confession the night she came back from Atlas had told her as much.

The constant pressure to be perfect all her life, doing her best to please the unpleasable.

It actually explained so much about Weiss that Ruby had never been able to figure out.

It also prompted her current plan.

Sunday morning she crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Weiss and filled two duffel bags with their clothes and set them by the door.

"Weiss…" She whispered, crawling over to Weiss's side of the bed. "Wake up, Princess." She gave a gentle shake her shoulder.

She grumbled, swatting at the artist.

"Go away." She grumbled.

"No, you need to get up so we can go." she gave another shake.

"Ruby…" Weiss moaned, trying to bury herself underneath the sheets.

"Come on, Weiss." She whipped the covers back, making the older woman curl up. "We'll stop and get coffee but you have to get up first."

"Ugh, what, what is it, Ruby?" She growled, one blue eye opened to glare at her chipper girlfriend.

"We gotta go." She grinned, practically vibrating.

Weiss looked over at the clock on her night stand. It's glowing blue numbers read 6:05

"Go where?" She sighed sitting up to glare at Ruby.

"On a road trip." She grinned widely.

Weiss blinked before flopping back onto the mattress.

* * *

20 minutes later they were driving down the street in Ruby's car away from the coffee shop. Zwei bouncing around in the back seat.

"Where are we going?" Weiss asked, taking a sip from her large coffee.

"To Blake and Yang's," Was the simple answer.

"That's not a road trip." She snorted, taking another long drink.

"Were just dropping off Zwei, then we're on the road." She smiled.

"To...?"

"It's a surprise." She glanced away from the road just a second to grin at Weiss.

She didn't look convinced.

"Just trust me, okay?"

Weiss grunted, nursing her coffee, still upset about being roused out of their bed at 6 in the morning when she didn't have anywhere she had to be.

"Aww, come on Weiss, it'll be great." Ruby's excitement filled the car.

"A mystery destination? Yeah, great." She mumbled. "I can't believe Blake agreed to let Zwei stay with her and Yang." She glanced over her shoulder at the happy bouncing Corgi.

"That's one thing me and Blake will never agree on, I don't understand how anyone could hate dogs, much less my Zwei," She glanced back at him in the rear view mirror.

Weiss made a noise of agreement as she drank the steaming black liquid in her cup, still not ready to face the day or Ruby's excitableness just yet.

They stopped in front of the black and yellow couple's complex, the sun just beginning to peak between the buildings.

"Come on boy, let's go see aunt Yang and Blake."She grabbed the bag of food and clipped his leash to his collar. "I'll be right back." She called back to Weiss, hurrying into the apartment building.

Blake, ever the early riser opened the door, though still dressed in her Yukata sleeping clothes and holding a cup of tea.

"Good morning, Ruby." She stepped aside to let her sister in law in the apartment.

"Good morning Mrs. Belladonna-Xiao Long," She grinned, setting down the bag of dog food.

"Ruby, it's been almost a month since the wedding, how long are you gonna call me that?" She asked, but the smile gave away that she felt no real annoyance with it.

Ruby just shrugged in response.

"Is Yang still asleep?" She asked, unclipping Zwei's leash, he made a beeline down the hall.

A moment of silence passed.

"AGH! ZWEI, STOP!" Yang's yells carried back down the hall.

"Not anymore." Blake smirked.

"Oops," Ruby offered. "Well... I really appreciate you taking care of him for me, Blake."

The author waved it away.

"Don't worry about it, Ruby. I think this is important." She took a sip of her tea.

"So, you think this is a good idea then, right?" She wrung her hands together nervously.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." She smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yes…" She paused, staring into her tea a moment before continuing. "I think Weiss has always known that pleasing her father was impossible, that he could never be proud of her, or just love her as she is despite how much she's tried. We as the people that love her need to remind her how much she is actually cared for." Blake nodded to herself.

Ruby pursed her lips, deep in thought.

'What is it?" Gold eyes blinked.

"He's a fucking asshole." She finally said.

"Ha! Wow, that is some strong language for you so early in the morning, Sis." Yang grinned, walking into the living room, Zwei tucked securely under her arm, panting happily. "But yeah, I agree." She flopped onto the couch.

Blake made a noise of complete agreement.

"Well, I better get going. I'll send pictures." She promised with a smile as she left.

"Have fun!" The blonde called from the couch. Blake gave a little wave.

"Will do!"

A quick elevator ride and trot through the lobby later she was climbing back into the car.

"Ready, Weiss?" She She smiled brightly at the car's other occupant.

Weiss stared back at her bright and hopeful face and felt herself give in completely. Ruby always had that effect on her.

"As I'll ever be."

"Were, off!"

* * *

The first three hours in the car went relatively smooth. Windows down to let crisp mid november air in and the radio playing, Weiss occasionally humming along in tandem with her girlfriend's loud, off key singing.

"I'm just saying it's fine by me, if you never leave and we can live like this forever, it's fine by me," Ruby sang along to the end of a song, Weiss eyed her from her side of the car.

Silver eyes glanced over, noticing the studious stare.

"What?" She asked, eyes going back to long stretch of highway before them.

"Nothing, it's just weird, seeing someone that looks like you, singing along to pop songs."

"Looks like me?" She repeated.

"You know what I mean, the dyed hair, tattoos, piercings..." She listed.

"You like my tongue piercing." Ruby grinned wickedly, though her eyes never left the road.

"If you weren't driving..." Weiss let the threat hang a she glared at her. Ruby just continued to grin at the road in front of her.

"What I was saying was, to the passerby it just seems like you would listen to punk rock or metal."

Ruby made a face.

"You know metal is not my thing. It's just…" She shrugged. "I like pop, okay?"

"Alright, alright." Weiss chuckled, turning to look out the window at he rapidly passing landscape.

"I find it odd that the lesbian who defies all stereotypes is trying to stereotype me." Ruby pipped up from the other side of the car.

There was a moment of silence before Weiss spoke again.

"Point well taken." She acquiesced.

"Do you want to play something?" Ruby asked, glancing over.

Weiss turned back to look at her, a single white brow jacked up. The question was obvious.

 _'Are you serious?'_

"What?"

"You hate my music." Was the simple response.

"I never said that!" Ruby defended herself.

"You don't have too, I've seen the faces you make when I play music out loud in the apartment." She accused.

Ruby made a face, caught red handed.

"I don't... hate it... I just don't get it." She admitted. "If you wanna play something plug in the aux cord." Ruby offered again.

"You're going to sit in this car, where there is no escape and listen to opera for who knows how long?" Weiss questioned, both brows now disappearing behind her fringe.

"Yes." Ruby agreed without hesitation.

"Alright then." Weiss smiled, pulling out her phone and plugging it into the car's radio. A few moments later the loud incomprehensible sound of someone singing in a foreign language filled the car.

Ruby took a deep silent breath.

An hour later she was glancing out her window, wondering if she could tuck and roll fast enough to survive the impact when she flung herself from the car.

The music changed to something a little more along her alley and she breathed a silent sigh of relief. Weiss glanced over, rolling her eyes but smirking as she watched the artist untensed in relief.

"Do you want me to drive for a while?" She asked.

"It's only been 4-ish hours and you don't know where we're going." She reminded.

"Can you at least tell me how long it's going to take to get there?" She asked.

Ruby hummed in thought as she calculated the distance in her head, or at least that was what Weiss assumed she was doing.

"We'll either get there late tomorrow night or early the next morning." She finally answered.

"Two days!" Weiss guffawed.

"Well, I could probably get us there a little faster…" She hinted.

"Absolutely not. You and your lead foot will go the speed limit and not a mile more." Ruby couldn't argue the finality in her girlfriend's voice.

"Fine," She mumbled sullenly.

The word _speed demon_ was grumbled from the passenger side of the car.

About an hour later movement from the corner of her eye kept catching Ruby's attention.

She glanced over to find Weiss, fidgeting in her seat.

Weiss Schnee did not fidget.

"Are you okay?" Eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Okay then..." She drawled, going back to the road.

They passed a sign advertising a gas station coming up in a couple exits.

"Ruby, go to that gas station." Weiss pointed at the sign as they passed.

"What, why? We have like, half a tank." She glanced down at the gauge.

"Because…" Weiss hissed, fidgeting some more in the leather seat.

"Because... why?" Ruby drew out the 'why'.

"Because I have to pee!" She finally exploded.

"Okay, okay. It's just me and you, why didn't you just say so?"

Weiss grunted, looking away from Ruby.

A little farther down the road Weiss was still fidgeting.

"Can you not go any faster?" Weiss grouched.

"I'm sorry but I was told explicitly to go no faster than the speed limit and as you can see I am going..."

"Damnit, Ruby!" She yelled in exasperation.

With a grin the pedal hit the floor, the engine roared as they sped down the highway, wind rushing through the car and whipping their hair about.

"Whoo hoo!" Ruby howled, cresting a hill the car ever so slightly leaving the ground.

Weiss braced herself against the dash as they landed with a soft jolt, still speeding down the road, slowing down only as they exited the highway and pulled into the gas station.

As soon as they stopped Weiss jumped out of the car, practically running into the gas station.

"Okay, well... I'll get gas then…" She followed at a more sedate pace.

A simple little gas station in the middle of nowhere. An older man stood behind the counter, barely glancing up at her from his little portable tv when she walked in.

Ruby wandered up and down the aisles picking up a few packs of snacks and drinks before going back to the front.

"Can you put 30 on that one?" She pointed out the window at her car. He nodded as he bagged her items and added the gas to her total. She paid and grabbed her bags as Weiss came out of the back.

"Feel better?" Ruby asked as they walked back out to the car.

"Yes," She responded reluctantly, leaning against the car as Ruby pumped the gas.

"What exactly prompted this trip into the unknown?" She finally voiced the question that had been stuck in her head all morning.

"It…" She paused, trying to think of how to answer without giving anything away. "It'll make sense when we get where we're going." She smiled.

Weiss nodded, watching the artist lean back and cross her arms over her chest, eyes closed, soaking up the sunlight as the gas pump ticked up.

It really did escape Weiss sometimes, just how beautiful her girlfriend was.

Inside and out.

Lately she hadn't been able to help but draw parallels between the important people in her life; Ruby and her father.

Ruby loved her unconditionally, her father should have, but he didn't.

His love, perhaps approval would be more appropriate, came with conditions and stipulations of perfection and overachievement.

Something she had foolishly strived for all her life, just to realize that was as impossible as earning her father's love, something Ruby had shown her was something she shouldn't have had to earn in the first place.

Really this fall out had been long in coming. She'd been thinking long and hard about it over the past few weeks and she had come to a conclusion.

His not turning the company over to her hadn't been about Ruby, per say, but herself.

It wasn't Ruby's lack of blue blood or commas in her checking account. It was his need to control her.

To see to it his daughter did everything as he wanted and moving away from Atlas to oversee the Vale branch had been her first step descending from his grace's, Ruby had just been the last, and perhaps the one he realized he could not ignore.

She wanted to be mad at him, mad at herself, she was better at anger, instead it was a sad empty feeling.

He was a horrible father, but the only one she would ever have and now she had none.

What hurt her worse than that was that in the weeks since, she hadn't heard one word from Winter.

She could be critical sometimes, but Weiss had never doubted if her sister cared.

Perhaps that too had been a smokescreen she had chosen to ignore.

"Weiss!"

She jumped, looking up to find Ruby staring at her worriedly.

"Sorry, I was thinking." She pushed herself off the car.

"I noticed…" She stepped closer. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She nodded, managing a smile.

Ruby didn't seem at all convinced but nodded.

"Tanks full, let's go."

They stopped at a roadside restaurant that Ruby claimed was 'Awesome'.

While Weiss wasn't going to use the term 'Awesome' anytime soon, it certainly had exceeded her expectations.

Now they were only about 10 minutes out from their hotel, at least according to the GPS.

The moonlight lit the road but Ruby was at her limit in drive time.

Weiss was slumped in her seat, forehead pressed against the window, eyes partly closed, watching the landscape whiz by while trying not to fall asleep before they stopped.

"Weiss?" She heard Ruby whisper over the low noise of the radio.

She didn't answer, too tired for whatever bizarre thought her girlfriend wanted to share with her, as had been the trend for the last 2 hours.

A few seconds later a warm hand covered her left that was resting on her leg. A calloused thumb, ran gently across her knuckles. Her breath hitched.

Thinking her asleep, Ruby said nothing, simply drove.

Weiss closed her eyes, relishing the unbidden affection.

She must have lost track of time because it seemed just a moment later the car was pulling to a gentle stop.

"Weiss," Ruby called, giving her arm a shake. "We're here, let's check in."

She nodded, sliding out of the car and stretching the stiffness out of her limbs.

Ruby grabbed their bags and trudged inside, Weiss right on her heel.

"Oh, sweet bed." Ruby called, taking a flying leap onto the mattress as soon as Weiss unlocked the room door.

"At least get undressed, Ruby." Weiss scolded, kicking off her shoes.

"Ugh." Without moving, face down in the mattress she used one foot to kick off the opposite shoe and vice versa, raised up her arm and gave Weiss a thumbs up.

Weiss sighed.

* * *

Ruby wasted no time rousing Weiss a little after 8 and getting back on the road.

A little after noon Ruby pointed to a city in the distance and grinned.

"That is our first true stop." She announced.

"First?" Weiss echoed.

"Yup, it's not our final destination but I know someone who lives there, they're gonna take us to lunch."

"If I ask who, will you tell me?" Weiss asked.

"Nope." She popped the 'p' with a grin.

20 minutes later they pulled to a stop in front of a shop, a tattoo shop.

"Come on, Weiss." Ruby squealed with excitement, flying from the car.

"Wait for me you dolt." She called after Ruby as she ran into the shop.

When she caught up to her bouncing girlfriend she was standing in the middle of the empty shop, bouncing up and down on her heels.

"Are you finally going to..." before she could finish her question she noticed a man come walking out of the back toward them.

He was tall and lean with slicked back black hair, tinged with gray and eyes that reminded Weiss of rust. He wore a long sleeve gray button up with the sleeves rolled up revealing arms covered in tattoos.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby squealed, jumping into the man's now open arms. "Did ya miss me?" She smiled up at him.

"Nope." He grinned.

She giggled, squeezing him tightly before stepping back.

"Long time no see, squirt." He smiled. His eyes drifted up, settling on Weiss. "Who's your pretty friend?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Weiss." She smiled apologetically at her. "This is my Uncle Qrow. Uncle Qrow, this is Weiss, my girlfriend."

"Yo." He grinned, giving a wave.

"Nice to meet you."

"Uncle Qrow offered to treat us to lunch while we were in town." Ruby smiled up at him.

"Oh, that's very kind of you, thank you."

Qrow waved away her thanks.

"Think nothing of it, I hardly get to see my niece anymore, learned everything she knows from me and then, poof." He snapped his fingers. "Gone like the wind."

"You make it sound like I just left in the middle of the night!" Ruby argued.

"Well, shall we get going?" He asked, completely ignoring his niece who pouted.

Weiss nodded.

* * *

"... Right there, on stage in the middle of the play!" Qrow finished with a grin.

Ruby hunkered down, face ablaze as Weiss laughed at her uncle's story. She suddenly felt more sympathy for Yang when their dad had come to visit.

"Come on kiddo, that was over 15 years ago." Qrow grinned at her.

"Yeah, I remember…" She grumbled making Qrow chuckle.

"Okay, alright, I'll stop." He was still grinning, which made Ruby glare. "I promise," He added, grin dying down to an affectionate smile.

"Okay... I'll be right back." She excused herself.

Qrow chuckled at her departure.

"It amazes me how much she's changed whenever I see her." He said offhandedly, picking up his glass of whiskey and taking a gulp.

"Oh?" Weiss asked. He nodded.

"Hard to believe it now, but she was an awkward, shy and quiet little kid."

"I have a hard time picturing Ruby as quiet, awkward I believe." Weiss snorted.

"True enough." Qrow shrugged. "But it was different before my sister died. She was Ruby's rock, that constant reassuring presence in her life... until she wasn't." He took another swig from his glass.

Weiss frowned, glancing at the direction of the bathrooms, seeing no sign of her yet she turned back to Qrow. Ever since she'd known Ruby a small question had lingered in the back of her mind.

"Can I ask you something?" She ventured.

He gave a nod.

"What... what happened to Summer Rose? It's always seemed such a touchy subject for Ruby I haven't…" She tailed off, unsure how to continue.

Qrow sighed, looking down into his glass.

"Drunk driver." He finally said. "She was walking down the sidewalk home one night and this guy... just... drove up onto the sidewalk and… never slowed down." He finished.

"Oh." She said sadly.

"Yeah." He breathed. "You've been together little over a year, you've probably noticed that she's a real stickler about people driving after they've had a few."

Now that he mentioned it, she had noticed, though she hadn't thought much about it at the time other than Ruby being a responsible friend.

When they had game night anyone who had more than one drink was driven home or called a cab.

"It's one thing to risk your own life, it's another to risk the lives of others." He mumbled bitterly, slamming back the rest of his drink just as Ruby came back to the table.

"Unfortunately, me and Weiss still have some ground to cover." She announced as they left the restaurant.

Qrow nodded.

"Right, places to be, people to see." He chuckled. "It was good to see ya, kid." He gave her a brief hug before stepping back. "Nice to meet you too." He nodded to Weiss.

"It was... something." She smiled.

"Ha!" Qrow barked. "You should keep this one." He grinned at Ruby.

"That's the plan." Ruby mumbled, making Weiss blush and Qrow laugh.

"Be safe," Were his parting words before staggering across the street back to his tattoo shop.

"Bye, Uncle Qrow." Ruby waved at his retreating figure.

"Meeting him explained a lot about you." Weiss suddenly announced.

"Is that... good?" She asked.

"Mostly."

* * *

Two long hours in a the car later they turned into a neighborhood, and pulled to a stop in front of a house.

Before Weiss could even ask the front door opened and standing in the doorway was a brightly smiling Taiyang.

They climbed out of the car and Ruby wasted no time letting Taiyang wrap her up in a big hug.

"Hey sweetie!" He smiled brightly, lifting her off the ground. "How was the trip?" He asked, sitting her back on her feet.

"Great, long, but great."

He nodded, looking over his daughter at Weiss.

"It's good to see you again, Weiss." He wrapped her in a tight embrace too, startling the former heiress. She hesitantly returned the embrace.

"You as well, Mr. Xiao Long."

"No no no," He tutted, pulling back to look down at her. "Just Tai." He smiled.

"Tai," She repeated with a small smile.

"You must be exhausted after your trip, come on in, make yourself at home." He stepped aside ushering them in. "I'll get your bags." He announced.

"No, dad..." She tried to stop him but he was already back out the door. "Ugh, dad." She shook her head.

"So this was your surprise? Visiting your dad?" Weiss asked as they walked into the living room.

"No, not exactly, this just happens to be our last official driving stop, I want to take you... well, it's getting kind of late so where I want to take you can wait till the morning." She explained, or at least as much of an explanation as Weiss assumed she was going to get.

Taiyang walked back in, both girls bags in his arms.

"Alright," He smiled setting them down by the door. "It's been a while since I cooked for anyone but myself so I figured I'd cook dinner for us, how's that sound?" He asked with a grin.

"Sounds great, Dad." Ruby nodded.

They both turned to Weiss who could only nod.

"Great, I'll go get started. Ruby, I set the guest room up for you two." He told her before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Dad." She called after him, picking up their bags. "Come on, Weiss," She led her down the hall to a modestly furnished bedroom.

Ruby dropped their things on the bed before plopping down beside them.

"So, I was thinking we could spend a couple days in town, Dad was really excited to do some stuff with us."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Weiss nodded, putting their clothes in the empty dresser.

* * *

Weiss's eyes blinked open as she resurfaced into wakefulness, taking a minute to remember where she was.

Right, Taiyang's house.

Something wasn't right though. She reached over and found her answer, the other side of the bed was empty.

She groped for her phone in the dark and squinted at the clock as the bright light flooded the dark room, 5:47 am.

Setting it back down she crawled out of bed and quietly slipped out of the room.

The only light in the still dark house seemed to be coming from the kitchen, along with the quiet voices of Ruby and her dad. She stopped just inside the hall, She couldn't see them and they couldn't see her.

"...came all this way but now I'm starting to have second thoughts…" Ruby's voice was quiet but clear in the silent house. The worry in her voice was also clear to Weiss.

"It's going to be alright sweetheart, I'm sure she'll understand." Taiyang's deep voice followed.

"It's weird, right? It's gonna be weird." She sighed, followed by a quiet thump and a groan. "I'm weird." She said though it was curiously muffled.

Taiyang chuckled.

"It's not weird, Ruby, and if you're weird then it's just the same kind of weird Qrow is, like your mother was. A good weird." He finished firmly.

She heard Ruby sigh, followed by a quiet rustling.

"I just want her to be happy." was mumbled quietly.

There was some quiet noise but no verbal response from Taiyang.

Weiss was more curious than ever now too know why Ruby had brought her here.

She waited a minute before walking out from behind the wall and into the kitchen like she hadn't been listening behind the corner.

Father and daughter were sitting next to each other at the kitchen table, Ruby still in her rose printed pajama pants and black tank top, Taiyang in a pair or orange and tan striped bottoms, both holding a mug of coffee.

"Weiss," Ruby took immediate notice of her presence. Taiyang smiled at her over his shoulder.

"Good morning, Weiss." He smiled, standing from the table. "I'm gonna shower and than I'll make breakfast." He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"You're up early." Ruby observed taking a sip of her coffee.

Weiss nodded, sitting down in Taiyang's vacated seat before leaning over to kiss the artist good morning.

"You weren't in bed." She said in way of an explanation.

"Oh, sorry... I couldn't sleep."

"I noticed, you were twisting and turning for two hours... what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just not used to sleeping here is all I guess." She shrugged. Weiss knew it was a lie and Ruby knew that she knew.

It was awkwardly silent between them till Taiyang returned and breathed life into the dead conversation.

Once breakfast had been eaten and put away the girls got dressed and were out the door.

"Be back in a little while, Dad." Ruby waved at him as they walked down the sidewalk.

He waved back from the porch.

"We're not driving?" Weiss asked, pulling her coat a little higher up her neck.

"It's not far, I promise." Ruby shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodie.

Weiss followed silently, She could see how tense Ruby was, which only piqued her curiosity.

They moved away from the neighborhoods into more a more wooded area.

Ten minutes into the walk she began to be able to smell the salt of the nearby ocean.

When they broke through the tree line they found themselves standing on a seaside cliff.

Walking up to it's peak they stopped in front of a large carved stone, one glance and Weiss realized where they were.

 _'Summer Rose; thus kindly I scatter'_

Ruby looked more nervous than ever, looking down at the grave marker. She glanced at Weiss, the look on her face reminded her of their first date. Nervous, scared maybe.

"I... wanted you to meet my mom... I know this probably seems kind of weird." She admitted.

"I…" Weiss wasn't sure what to say. Ruby had probably mentioned her mother three times in the all the time they had been dating. It was certainly out of the blue but... "No, it's not weird at all." She reassured her.

"I should explain a little. When I was a kid, I'd come home from school and my mom would ask me about my day and I'd tell her...in detail." She laughed to herself.

"After she died I... I started coming here everyday after school, to tell her about it, it made me feel like she was still here, with me." She glanced up to see Weiss staring at her intently, she immediately looked elsewhere.

"After I moved to Vale I would sometimes come home for holidays and when I did I would come here and tell her about anything important going on in my life and... what's more important in my life than you?" She finished.

Weiss didn't know what to say to all of that, she was overwhelmed.

Ruby scratched the back of her head nervously, negatively interpreting Weiss's silence.

"I thought this trip would help make you feel better... but maybe this was dumb…" Ruby mumbled, scrunching up in her hoodie.

"No!" Weiss shouted, making Ruby jump. "It wasn't dumb... I just... don't understand..."

"You're not very good at pretending things aren't bothering you." She said. Weiss pursed her lips but said nothing.

"I know that what happened with your dad hurt you and... I..." She trailed off, wringing her hands nervously.

As much as Weiss did not want to talk about her dad, especially standing here in front of Summer Rose's grave, this was probably the reason Ruby had dragged them over 800 miles across the country.

"You what?" Weiss quietly prompted her.

"I'm... trying to figure out the least stupid way to say that you can have my family instead." She threw her hands up.

Blue eyes widened.

"I know you've been kind of depressed with this... stuff, but you're not alone, Weiss. Uncle Qrow really liked you and Yang and my dad love you and…" She glanced over at the silent stone. "My mom would have loved you, almost as much as I do, I'm sure of that." She was looking anywhere but Weiss.

"Ruby..." Weiss breathed.

"I know it's not the same, but..." She chanced a look at Weiss and stopped herself when she saw the tears starting to drip down her girlfriends face.

"Oh... No, don't cry!" She stepped forward, wiping the tears from Weiss's cheeks as they continued to flow.

Weiss shook her head, trying to choke back sobs. She buried her face in Ruby's shoulder, all semblance of control or dignity she was trying to hold onto gone.

"I... I'm sorry." Ruby wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her close.

Weiss shook her head against Ruby's shoulder.

"Don't," She choked. "Don't be sorry."

She cried for twenty minutes before pulling back to look Ruby in the eyes.

"Ruby... I..." She hiccuped.

Ruby waited patiently for whatever Weiss was about to say.

"I love you... so very much." She sniffed, eyes, red and puffy.

Ruby couldn't help the wide smile that threatened to split her face in two.

"I love you too."

* * *

Late Saturday evening the door to their apartment was flung open.

"It's so good to be home." Ruby sighed with a smile.

Weiss couldn't agree more as she followed the artist in, Zwei held in her arms.

"Arf!" He agreed.

Ruby dumped the duffle bags into the laundry basket before flopping back onto the couch with a content sigh.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she sat Zwei onto the floor, he made a beeline for Ruby, jumping onto the couch and licking her face.

"Ah! No, Zwei, I don't need any kisses right now." She curled up, fending him off.

Weiss smirked as she flipped through the weeks worth of mail.

 _Junk_

 _Tattoo magazine_

 _Junk_

 _Bill_

 _Certified envelope._

She stopped, staring at the sealed white envelope bearing the SDC name and insignia.

Ruby noticed her sudden silence and looked up.

"What is it?" She asked sitting up.

"From the SDC." She mumbled. Still not making any move to open it.

Ruby walked up beside her as she took a breath and opened it.

A short letter was enclosed.

 _Miss Weiss Schnee, it is with great pleasure that I offer you the opening for the Chair of the Vale branch of the Schnee Dust cooperation, should you choose to accept it of course._

 _Yours truly, Winter Schnee_

 _CEO_

"Your sister is offering you your old job back." Ruby read over her shoulder.

Weiss nodded slowly as it sank in.

Her sister did care.

"I'm going to call her." She suddenly announced, looking at Ruby, who nodded.

Ruby watched the happiness light up in Weiss's eyes and couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

For narrative purposes Qrow is Summer's brother in this universe.

Hope you enjoyed

 ** _~Malthazar LOS_**

(You know what Malth sent to me with this? The words "I'm sorry." You know how nerve wracking that shit was to just have that as the only context for this chapter? Nerve wracking I say, especially after the new Game of Thrones episode just premiered. Anyways, also interesting to note that Qrow and Summer are related in this story. I remember when that was the consensus way back when.) - **ODST110**


	17. Little black box

"Ugh" Ruby groaned to herself, turning over, trying to block out the light filtering in through her and Weiss's bedroom window.

Her head was throbbing, but that was generally what happened the day after new year's eve, especially when her sister came to the party.

Tired eyes blinked open slowly. She hissed at the offending light but carried on, forcing herself into a vertical, if somewhat slumped over position.

Even hungover as she was, eyes barely open, she could see that the other side of the bed was empty. Weiss was no doubt already sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and working on something when she should be enjoying the first day of the new year, preferably lying in bed with her girlfriend.

With a grunt she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and forced herself up, grabbing the crimson red robe Weiss had given her for christmas and throwing it on before padding quietly down the hall.

As she walked by she glanced into the living room.

The coffee table was covered in red solo cups and confetti was littered all across the floor, the faint smell of alcohol still lingered near the table, triggering fuzzy memories of last night.

She grinned at the prone form of Yang in her jeans and black and yellow flannel shirt. She was passed out on the couch and snoring lightly, but what made her grin were the thick inked lines on her face.

A monocle and handlebar mustache looked out of place next to the dick scribbled on her forehead.

She snickered to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

Weiss was sitting at the table, tapping at her laptop and nursing a cup of coffee just as Ruby had imagined she would, but sitting across from her and sipping on what was presumably a cup of tea, was Blake, scrolling through her phone. She was the first to glance up.

"Good morning," She greeted with a nod.

"Mornin'." She returned, pouring herself a cup of coffee but unlike Weiss, who drank it black as the night, she added cream and sugar to hers. The sweet smelling steam drifted up, hitting her face as the heated ceramic warmed the skin of her hands. She sighed silently; happily.

Weiss only looked up when she walked up to the table and leaned down, planting a kiss on the working woman's cheek, mumbling a quiet good morning before sitting in the empty chair next to her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked, pushing her laptop aside as she looked at Ruby over the rim of her cup.

"Blugh," She grimaced before taking a long swig of the hot brew, the sugar sweetness coated her tongue before the natural bitterness followed; a not unpleasant sensation.

"As I thought," Weiss confirmed. Blake just smirked.

"That's about what we expected after you and your sister had a drinking contest." Blake nodded.

"I don't remember that…" Ruby blinked.

"I'd imagine not." The author grinned.

"Speaking of, what happened to Yang's face?" She looked to Blake who turned an accusing look to Weiss.

Ruby stared wide eyed at her girlfriend, who was looking back at her computer screen

"You didn't…" She trailed off in disbelief.

"I don't know what you're implying." She replied off hand, not looking up from the screen.

"I saw her do it." Blake supplied.

Weiss shot her a look.

"Ugh," Ruby groaned to herself. "As much as i can appreciate messing with Yang, if she finds out it was you, she will retaliate and then you and then it will never end; we say nothing."

Blake grimaced at the thought. She and Ruby would no doubt be dragged into the ever escalating prank war between wife and girlfriend, respectively.

"Yes, I agree, we'll keep it to ourselves."

"What are we keeping to ourselves?" Yang grumbled as she walked into the kitchen, her blonde mane a disheveled mess and her flannel shirt, half unbuttoned and falling off her shoulders.

Ruby bit her lip to keep from laughing at the scribbles on her face.

"Some of the things you did at the party last night." Blake covered smoothly.

Yang accepted the answer with a nod.

Ruby was doing her damnedest to keep from cracking up. Squinting in the harsh morning light, the blondes left eye was squeezed shut, making her peer through the right, monocled eye.

"I vaguely recall pile driving Sun…" She mumbled, pouring herself a cup of black coffee and plopping into the chair next to her wife.

"Yes, while shouting _'I am bumblebee!'_ " Blake mimicked in a drawling monotone that had Ruby giggling and Weiss rolling her eyes.

"It's the shirt," Yang defended with a grin.

"It's not the shirt." Blake deflected the excuse.

"Man, I don't remember any of that." Ruby pouted.

Yang took as gulp of coffee, mustached lip, peaking over the rim of the cup. Lilac eyes focussing on her.

"What's the last thing you do remember?" She questioned.

"Hmm... jello shots…" She realized her last memory of the previous evening was Nora, bringing out a tray filled with a veritable rainbow of jello shots.

"So you checked out sometime after eleven then. You don't remember that kiss you laid on snocone at midnight then?" She asked.

Silver eyes cut to the business woman beside her.

"Hmmmm... no." She admitted, watching her girlfriend for any kind of negative reaction, but she simply continued to type away at her laptop, sipping her coffee.

"That's okay, I took a photo." Yang grinned pulling out her phone and flipping to the desired photo. "It's just like that 'Kissing sailor' photo from WWII." She grinned, handing the device over.

Ruby had to admit, the resemblance was uncanny.

Weiss was half leaned back in her arms, neck resting in the junction of her elbow while she planted the deepest kiss you'd ever seen on the platinum haired woman.

"Send this to me." She said as she handed the phone back to her mustached sister, who chuckled with a nod.

A quiet click, made them all turn to Weiss as she closed her laptop.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starting to get hungry."

Now that she'd said it, Ruby was keenly aware of her empty stomach.

"Yeah, I'm starved." She agreed.

"Didn't Jaune say he was opening up at noon today?" Blake glanced at Weiss, who nodded.

"Well, it's eleven now," Yang glanced at the clock on her phone. "We can get cleaned up and go have a late new year's day lunch."

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed.

Blake and Weiss agreed.

"Alright, well I need a shower." Yang stood up from the table, draining her cup and putting it in the sink. "I'll go get our coats."

"I need to take Zwei out." Ruby stood, grabbing the corgi's leash before and hooking him up and heading out the door.

"You're in a robe, Ruby!" Weiss called.

"Too hungover to care!" Was the reply, before the door shut.

Weiss sighed while Blake chuckled quietly to herself.

"God love them." The author smiled to herself before turning to Weiss who was tapping her fingers against the tabletop in an annoyed fashion.

"She'll only be out there for a few minutes." She tried to soothe her oldest friend's agitation.

"It's twenty-two degrees." Weiss snapped.

"She's a big girl." Blake assured. A flash of blonde in her peripheral made her turn toward the hall.

"Are you rea…" She stopped. Yang was standing in the entranceway, but her eyes were fixed on Weiss, lilac eyes wide in what Blake could only describe as some kind of shock.

"What?" Weiss frowned at the mile long stare she was receiving.

"Babe?"

Her wife's concerned tone drew her gaze but it quickly went back to Weiss as she wordlessly held up a small black box.

Blake sucked in a surprised breath.

Even closed, she had a very good idea of what it contained.

Golden eyes turned onto Weiss, whose pale complexion had gone a little paler.

"Your jacket was laying on top of mine and when I picked it up this fell out of the pocket." Yang explained herself.

"Is it..?" Blake trailed off.

"It's an engagement ring, yes." Weiss finally spoke.

"For Ruby?" Yang needed to hear it with her own ears.

"Of course for Ruby, you moron!" Weiss jumped up, offended by the question.

"You…" Yang started but the door clicked and three faces turned horrified.

"It's fucking cold out there! I need a hot shower."

Just as she came careening into the room, Yang shoved the box down the front of her shirt. Weiss squawked in protest, but quickly quieted.

"What are you doing?" Ruby blinked as her sister pulled her hand out of her shirt.

"Uh..adjusting the girls, ya know... or you would if ya had any boobs." She grinned, attempting to distract the younger woman with her teasing.

Her face flushed the same color of her robe.

Hook, line, and sinker.

"I have boobs!" She snarled.

"Eh..." Yang shook her hand in the international sign for 'so-so'.

"Aren't you leaving?" She growled, too hungover to deal with her sister's teasing this morning.

Yang shared a look with the other two woman over her sister's head.

Blake shrugged helplessly while Weiss scowled.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so, we'll meet you two at the diner in about an hour." Blake got up and followed Yang out the door.

When the door shut she turned to Weiss.

"She was acting kind of weird, don't you think?" She wondered.

"She's always weird." Weiss tried not to growl. That moron had just walked off with her engagement ring, shoved into her bra no less!

"You okay?" Concern filled silver eyes caught her own and she sighed silently through her nose.

"Fine, just a little worn out after last night, we still need to clean too." She glanced around the kitchen and out into the living room.

"Yeah, but we can do that after we get back. We can probably get Yang and Blake to come back and help too, but you know what you need?"

A single white brow perked in question.

"A hot shower."

That did sound appealing but...

"Weren't you going to take a shower?"

"Yeah... we're conserving water, Weiss." She smiled innocently but the glint in her eye was anything but.

"You're a dolt." She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm your dolt." She grinned.

"Right, my dolt... go start the shower."

She didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"Weiss is going to murder you." Blake mumbled from her place in the booth next to her wife.

"Don't worry, Ruby will go to the bathroom or something and I'll give it back." She assured.

"She'll probably stab you with her fork." She continued as though Yang hadn't said a word."I'm going to be a widow before we even have our first anniversary."

"It will be fine, trust me, Blakey. Here they come." She nodded toward the front of the diner, where Ruby and Weiss were coming in, bundled up in their winter coats.

"Hey guys." Ruby greeted, looking more alive than an hour before.

"You look a little more lively." Blake smiled as they slid into the booth across from them.

"A hot shower really helped." Ruby grinned.

"Oh, yeah, it helped me too, helped wash the dick off my face." Yang scowled.

"Plus the mustache." Weiss added.

"Yeah, that too." The blonde grumbled.

"Hey girls, what can I get ya?" Jaune greeted as he walked up to the table.

When orders were taken and Jaune had disappeared back into the kitchen Blake made Yang's opportunity for her.

"Ruby, I wanted to put my hair in a braid, but didn't have time, could you come help me?" She asked, scooting out of the booth.

"Sure." The artist beamed, following her sister in law into the restrooms.

As soon as the door swung closed Weiss was scowling at the blonde across from her.

Yang slipped the ring box out of her pocket and set it on the table, Weiss snapped it up, shoving it into her jeans pocket.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to almost let her see... and for shoving it down my shirt.." Yang apologized.

"I'd like to say anything you did surprised me, but I'd be lying." Weiss grumbled.

"That's fair... I was just really surprised when it fell out of your pocket... why was it in your jacket pocket?"

"Not that it's really any of your business..." Weiss huffed. "... but if you must know... I've been carrying it around for a month now…"

"A month?"

"I... was waiting for the perfect moment."

"Why not just take her to a fancy restaurant and pop the question?" Yang cocked her head.

"Have you met your sister?" Weiss frowned. "She hates being the center of attention and that would certainly draw the attention of the whole place."

"You got a point there…" She agreed.

"I'll find the right time…" She pursed her lips, looking anywhere besides at Yang.

"What is it?" For once Yang was completely serious.

"We... talked about it a little, when you and Blake got engaged, we were both open to the idea but neither of us was ready, but a lot has happened in the last six months and I know this is what I want... but..." She trailed off.

"That she's still not ready and will say no." Yang guessed. Weiss's deepening frown was the only confirmation Yang needed.

"I really can't say one way or the other here, I mean, if it were a question of feelings I'd say you're fucking crazy, cause for reasons I'll personally never understand, that girl is head over heels crazy in love with you. Whether or not she's ready to get married though, that's up in the air." She shrugged.

Weiss knew that of course, Ruby's love was never a question, but it still made her heart flutter when someone else confirmed it.

"You're just going to have to bite the bullet and ask, I mean, even if she said no, it's not really a no... more like, not yet." Yang grinned.

"I... suppose so." She agreed.

Ruby and Blake came back a few moments late, Blake's ebony strands pulled back into a flawless french braid.

Yang whistled appreciatively.

Blake rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

Weiss caught her girlfriends gaze and the artist smiled brightly.

Beneath the table, Weiss could feel the weight of the box in her pocket, the same as it had been since she'd bought it.

* * *

It's a little on the short side for me but I wanted to get this out for y'all, the next will come much sooner than the last one I promise.

 _ **~Malthazar LOS**_

[Tada~ I did it! Hooray for boring work to give me time to do not so boring stuff! Poor Yang, she left the monocle on didn't she?] ODST110


	18. Snow Day

On Saturday evening, a week after New Year's Weiss sat on her bed, looking at the small sparkling ring, still nestled in it's place in the satin of the box.

She sighed silently.

She still just couldn't bring herself to ask.

It was just so frustrating!

To sit next to Ruby at the table or the couch and feel the words rising up on her tongue... only for nothing to come out. The moment would slip away and then it didn't seem right.

"Ugh!" Weiss let out an undignified groan, plopping back on the bed.

Romantic movies made this look so much easier than it was.

"Arff!"

She smiled but didn't move.

After being ignored Zwei scooted closer, stubby tail wagging, begging for attention.

"Arff." He nudged her with his cold knows and she cracked.

Weiss giggled turning her head to look at him. His wide, shining gray eyes, small nose and happy expression made her smile widen.

"Owners really do look like their dogs." She chuckled to herself, thinking of her girlfriend's shared traits with her corgi. "Do you think she'd say yes?" She asked him.

A lick to the cheek was her answer.

"Thanks," She smiled, burying her face into his warm fur and scratching behind one of his pointed ears.

She leaned back and held the box up in front of her, open and twinkling in the light from the ceiling fan.

A simple but delicate white gold band, at it's center, a veritably perfect, circular cut ruby.

It had been hidden in the display, sitting in the case besides bands that could barely hold the amount of stones set in them, but the moment she had spotted it, Weiss knew that it was perfect.

She hadn't been looking for a ring. She had simply been walking by the store after buying the robe she would be giving Ruby for Christmas when the bright and twinkling display of jewels had nearly blinded her.

She stopped to look, if for no other reason than to see what styles were in fashion this year.

Glancing over the hideously oversized diamonds, she spotted it. A modest sized stone, the dazzling color of fresh blood.

At that point it had been automatic. She'd walked in and asked to see the piece of jewelry and before she realized it she had bought it and in her pocket it sat, every night.

She didn't always think about it, but its weight was constant against her skin.

Zwei sat up, ears swivelling toward the hall before he jumped off the bed, claws clicking on the wood floor.

Than Weiss heard it too, the front door opening. She quickly snapped the box closed and shoved it into the pocket of her pajama pants, before following the dog down the hall.

"Hey, my favorite roommate." Ruby grinned, giving him a quick scratch before peeling off her heavy winter coat, covered with snow and hanging it on the hook.

"Hey!" Weiss protested.

"You're my favorite, non-dog roommate." She grinned, wrapping her arms around the now pouting woman.

"Uh-huh." Blue eyes narrowed. "You're wet...and early." She brushed soggy black and red hair out of her girlfriend's face.

"Weather says the blizzard is here, the snow is up to my knees. Everyone canceled their appointments so we closed up shop early; it's really cold too." She punctuated the statement by shoving her hands up the back of Weiss's sweatshirt.

"Ahhhhhh!" She shrieked.

She tried to shove out of Ruby's embrace but her grip was strong.

"Warm my hands up, Weiss!" She chuckled into her ear.

"You are such a little shit!" She hissed, still trying to twist out of Ruby's grasp.

"I'm taller than you though…" Was mumbled in her ear and even without seeing her face she could just picture the grin on her face.

"Why do I put up with you?" Weiss growled.

"Cause you love me." She sing-songed, pulling back enough to look at Weiss and smiled brightly.

"I guess." Weiss grunted, acutely aware of the box in her pocket.

"Aw, come on, don't be that way, I'm sorry." her hands slid back out and over the top of the fabric, smile slipping.

"Don't be, you dolt." She mumbled, kissing the damp artist. "Go put on some dry clothes, I don't need you to get sick again." She pushed back out of her arms.

"Aye aye." She saluted, going down the hall to their bedroom.

Weiss pulled back the curtain to peer out the window and sure enough fat flakes were falling quickly past the window to the ground below. Traffic was backed up both ways up and down the street in front of the building.

"Ruby?" Weiss called.

"What?"

"Did you drive home in this traffic?" She glanced over her shoulder as she walked back into the living room bundled in her flannel pajamas and a blanket.

"Uh, not exactly... I might have walked.."

"Ruby! It's ten below freezing and you walked twelve blocks!?"

"I had to! Traffic is bumper to bumper, I couldn't even back out of the lot. I wasn't gonna stay at the shop all night." She explained herself, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

Weiss just sighed as she turned back to the window, she heard Ruby pad up beside her too look out the window.

"Yup, still backed up... do you…" She started but a loud buzzing sound filled the apartment for a second before the room went dark.

"... And now the power's out.." She trailed off.

"Fantastic, it's going to turn freezing in here." Weiss frowned.

"Also, what are we gonna do for dinner? All we have left is what I was gonna cook tonight and now I can't." Ruby reminded her.

"Perfect, we'll be cold and hungry." Weiss mumbled.

"Well... hey, Peter's pizza place across the street is open." She pointed out the window at the pizzeria across the busy street. "I can run over there and get a pizza before they close." She perked up.

"You just got home... after walking twelve blocks in this... I'll go get it." She walked down the hall, Ruby followed behind her.

"I can just put my clothes back on and go get it." She reasoned, plopping down on the bed as Weiss changed.

"No, you've been out in it enough, I'll just run over there and get your standing order." She teased.

"I like pizza, okay?" Ruby stuck out her tongue. Weiss rolled her eyes, slipping on her jeans.

"I've noticed." She pulled on her boots before heading back down the hall, both Ruby and Zwei following behind her, adorable little shadows.

"Be careful, the snow's pretty deep." Ruby warned as Weiss pulled on her coat.

"I'll be fine, don't freeze while I'm gone." She called before closing the door.

She took two steps toward the elevator before realizing that no power meant no elevator, but six flights of stairs.

"Ugh," She groaned to herself.

The stairwell was dark as night and more than a little creepy.

Using her phone as a light she managed to make it to the lobby without breaking her neck, or anything else.

The moment she opened the lobby doors she was assaulted by the bitter cold of dead winter. The snow still falling as heavily as ever and showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.

She stepped out of the door and sank into the snow up to her knees, her breath coming out in clouds and the cold biting at her face.

She frowned, her jeans were already getting wet. She looked up at the pizza place across the street and it's flashing _'open'_ sign and trudged on, passing between the barely moving traffic.

She kicked off as much caked on snow as she could before entering the shop.

The older man behind the counter glanced up when she walked in.

"Ah, Miss Schnee, I am surprised to see you out in this foul weather." The owner of the shop greeted her boisterously.

"Good evening, Mr. Port. I wouldn't be if our apartment's power hadn't gone out." She agreed.

"What can I do for you? Miss. Rose's usual?" He asked, mustache twitching above his smile.

"Please," She smiled.

"Coming right up." He nodded, disappearing into the back.

Weiss sat at a table, waiting for the pizza, mind going somewhere else.

She'd been having the same embarrassing thought for a while now every time she heard Ruby's last name.

 _'Weiss Rose'_

Just thinking it made her feel like some mooning teenager trying out their crush's name. Though the self awareness did nothing to curb the warmth in her cheeks or the churning in her stomach when she did.

She groaned to herself, she might as well start writing _'Mrs. Weiss Rose'_ in a notebook surrounded by hearts.

Ruby would surely get a kick out of it.

She'd already decided that she hated the way her own family name sounded on Ruby, even though giving it to her might give her father a stroke.

She wasn't very fond of it herself these days and with Winter having taken over as CEO she didn't necessarily need to keep it.

She did wonder what Winter might think of her ordeal.

She had asked before if her relationship was matrimoney material but that didn't give a very good indicator of what she thought. Her sister always played it close to the vest with a stone cold poker face to match.

"One double cheese pepperoni pizza."

Port's voice jolted her out of her thoughts. She quickly paid for it and left with a wave.

"Stay warm!" He called after her.

The box was hot in her hands and steam billowed off the box in the cold air.

She quickly trotted back across the street to their still dark building. The lobby was starting to chill, hopefully it would still be warm in their apartment.

Using the flashlight app she climbed the six dark flights back up to their apartment.

She was a little out of breath by the time she got to the top.

When she opened the apartment door no one came to greet her which was unusual but it happened sometimes.

"Ruby?" She called.

"In the living room." Came the reply.

The apartment was noticeably cooler, meaning it was only going to get colder, hopefully the power came back on soon.

She managed to peel off her coat and kick off her shoes without setting the pizza box down before walking into the living room.

"Wh…" She stopped.

Taking up nearly the entirety of their living room was a sheet fort.

Ruby's head popped out from between two sheet flaps.

"What... is this?" She stared down at her girlfriends grinning face.

"I built a fort." Was the obvious answer.

"Why did you build a fort?" She stressed.

"I thought it's be fun." She just shrugged.

"Do I look six?" Weiss questioned.

"Next week you'll be twenty-six." Ruby grinned.

"Shut up," She flushed.

"I know it seems silly and embarrassing to you, but I don't know why you worry about it, I'm the only one who's ever going to see you doing these things, and I've seen you do way stranger things than lay on the floor." She smirked. Weiss huffed but couldn't refute the other woman's logic.

"Are you coming in?" She asked.

With a defeated sigh Weiss held out the pizza for her to take.

"Let me go change out of theses wet clothes." She turned on heel down the hall.

"Get your laptop, we'll watch a movie." Ruby called after her.

"Fine, fine." Weiss nodded to herself as she changed back into her dry lounging clothes.

Luckily her laptop had been plugged in all day and was fully charged.

Crouching down she pulled back the flap of the 'fort' to see the cold wood floor had been layered with the comforter from there bed and every blanket they owned was strewn about to make a sort of nest.

Ruby lay on her stomach in the middle, Zwei curled up next to her, though his eyes were fixed on the pizza box. Ruby took the laptop from her and started setting it up as Weiss resigned herself to this and crawled inside

"You wanna watch ' _The lion king'_?" Ruby asked, looking over her shoulder as she scrolled through the movies.

"I don't know that one." She replied offhandedly as she got settled in the blankets. When it was deathly quiet she looked up to find Ruby staring at her, horrified.

"What do you mean you don't know it?" She gasped.

"I vaguely recall hearing the name before, but I've never seen it."

"We're watching it." Her tone left no room for argument.

* * *

 _"Someone, anyone...help!"_

"I'm not going to judge you for crying..." Ruby trailed off around a mouthful of pizza. She glanced over at Weiss, who had her face half buried into a pillow to muffle the noise, tears dripped down her cheeks.

"I'm not crying!" She blubbered.

"You okay?" She barely touched Weiss's shoulder.

"Shut up, don't touch me!" She cried, burying her face into Ruby's neck.

* * *

"It was basically Hamlet." Weiss finally said as the credits rolled.

Ruby looked up from her place snuggled up next to Weiss beneath a pile of blankets.

"It was way better than hamlet. Firstly, it wasn't in old english and second, Hamlet didn't have a soundtrack half that good.' She defended.

"Hamlet doesn't have a soundtrack at all." She pointed out.

"Exactly." She grinned.

"Just pick another movie." She mumbled, dropping her chin back onto Ruby's shoulder, watching her tap away at the computer.

"Have you ever seen ' _The fifth element'_?"

She made a negative sound to which Ruby sighed.

"What have you been doing all your life?" She asked with a slight shake of her head.

"Working." She mumbled into the flannel top.

"I'm gonna have to fix that." The artist mumbled putting the video on full screen.

* * *

"That was much better than I thought it would be." Weiss admitted. "Spruce Willis movies are usually not my cup of tea."

"I told you." Ruby's smile was nothing but smug. Weiss flicked her ear.

"Ow, you're just mad cause I was right." She grinned.

"Hmph, I'm picking the next movie." She grumbled, untangling her limbs from Ruby's and crawling out of the blankets.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom, relax." She crawled out of their blanket cocoon and was immediately hit by the deep chill of the apartment.

She made it quick, returning back to the warmth of the fort as fast as possible.

"It's freezing out there!" She shivers, wrapping herself back up in the blankets and pushing up against Ruby's side, basking in the heat contained in the fort.

The former just smiled in what Weiss would call her 'told you so face.'

"Shut up." She grumbles, typing a movie into the search bar.

"I didn't say anything." She laughed.

"I know that look." Weiss grunted, refusing to look at her grinning girlfriend.

* * *

Eyelids slowly fluttered open against a harsh white light.

Blinking the fuzziness out of her eyes Weiss glanced around. She was still laying in the fort, snuggled under the blankets.

She glanced up, squinting into the bright light of her laptop.

Ruby was silently watching the screen. The flashing light washing out her already pale colored eyes as the shadows flickered across her face. The sound coming from the speakers were little more than a whisper.

Those eyes glanced over at her but seeing her open eyes, turned to face her. The small smile on her lips made Weiss's heart skip a beat.

"Hey," She said quietly.

"What time is it?" Her voice was thick with sleep.

"twelve-thirty, go back to sleep." She pulled the blanket a little higher over Weiss's shoulders.

"What are you watching?" She yawned, squinting into the screen's blinding light.

"The end of the movie _you_ picked." She emphasized, her smile twisting into a smirk as she turned back to the screen.

Weiss stayed silent, watching her till the credits began to roll across the screen, the now black background cutting out most of the brightness in the room. She was also fully awake again.

"What's wrong?"

Weiss blinked, focusing back on the shadowed face gazing back at her, concern etched into the lines between her scrunched up brows.

She just shook her head.

"Are you sure… you've been acting... sorta strange lately..." She trailed off, unsure if she really wanted to start this conversation.

She opened her mouth to deny the accurate observation but stopped.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said instead.

"Don't be sorry, just..tell me what's wrong, so I can help." She found one of Weiss's hands beneath the blankets and gave it a squeeze.

Weiss couldn't help but smile at the worried but adorable face staring back at her.

"There nothing wrong, Ruby." She assured, squeezing back.

"Then what is it?"

Her lips were suddenly very dry and she was acutely aware of the ring in her pocket.

She silently slipped her unoccupied hand into her pocket and pulled out the box, hidden in her curled up fingers.

"I've just been thinking a lot... I need to ask you something..." Her heart was beating against her ribs, the box burning up in her hand.

"Okay," She nodded patiently, the look on her girlfriends face was so pensive it made the artist nervous.

"Ruby Rose..."

With a gentle click the box flipped open and Weiss pulled her hand out from under the blankets, holding it in front of Ruby, who inhaled sharply.

"Will you marry me?"

For once Ruby was completely silent. Weiss wasn't even sure she was breathing.

The longer the seconds dragged by the sicker Weiss felt.

"Yes." She choked.

"Yes?" Weiss repeated.

Biting her bottom lip she nodded vigorously.

With shaking fingers Weiss barely slipped the ring onto her finger before she was tackled.

Lips pressed hard against her own in a sloppy kiss she was all to happy to get.

Their quick kiss quickly turned deep, parting long enough only to gasp for breath, fingers tangling in hair and clothes.

When they finally parted, Weiss was panting, staring up at Ruby, hovering over her, her right hand holding herself up and her left wrapped around the back of Weiss's neck. Her own fisted into the back of Ruby's shirt.

"I love you." She gasped, burying her face into the junction of her neck.

"I love you too." She squeezed the trembling woman closer.

Wetness was gathering on her neck and she realized that Ruby was crying.

"Are you okay?"

A nod was her answer.

Weiss couldn't stop the large smile pulling at her face.

"Are you sure?"

With a quiet sniffle she nodded

"Yeah." She mumbled.

The computer had long since gone to sleep, leaving them both in the darkness of the apartment, quiet save the sound of Zwei's quiet snoring somewhere in the fort with them.

After few minutes she started to think that Ruby had fallen asleep.

"You know..." She started. "Of all the potential ways I imagined this might happen, this wasn't any of them." The mirth in her voice was clear.

"Neither did I." She agreed.

"So... why did you have the ring?" She asked.

"I've… been carrying it around with me." She admitted, grateful for the darkness hiding her face.

"Everywhere you went?"

"Yes..." She mumbled. "Everywhere I went…" She felt Ruby shift and knew she was looking at her, even in the pitch black of the fort.

"For how long?"

"A month." Was the simple reply.

"Why?"

Weiss groaned aloud at the never ending questions.

"Because I…" She pursed her lips, thinking about what she was about to say. "... because... I was afraid... afraid you'd say no." She whispered.

A puff of air against her neck made it clear that Ruby was silently laughing at her.

Before she could say anything a kiss was pressed to the side of her mouth.

"Now who's the dolt?" She asked.

* * *

I still have at least two more chapters, planned...maybe more if i got some good prompts(hint). This was fun to write for the obvious reasons and because it's hot as fuck here and I've been thinkin' 'bout snow... upper 90's whoo... I'm melting...

 _ **~Malthazar LOS**_

[We're gonna keep going forever! Right? Right!] - **ODST110 ;)**


	19. White rose

"This is so much harder than I thought it was going to be…" Ruby sighed as she wandered around the glass cases, all filled with sparkling gems and precious metals.

"I'm sure we can find something that will fit Weiss to a tee." Blake assured the younger woman as they walked around the jewelry store.

"Why is this so difficult Ruby? Just buy a diamond ring." Yang groaned, following the two dark haired woman through the store. "Better yet, there's a claw machine game out front, get it out of there." The blonde chuckled, despite the disgruntled looks thrown her way by both women.

"I'm not gonna just buy a ring and call it done, it needs to be perfect, or at least it needs to be Weiss." The artist insisted, scrutinizing a case of rings.

Yang shook her head exasperated, but the smile on her lips betrayed her.

"I'm surprised she isn't here picking out her own ring." She said, casually looking over a display of studded bracelets. Blake's birthday was just around the corner.

"She's working, she was supposed to have some kind of conference call with Winter and some other associates. Also she doesn't even know I'm getting her a ring." Ruby admitted with a small nervous smile.

Not only was she surprising Weiss with her own ring but Weiss was going to deliver their engagement news to her sister. The intimidating business woman would be her sister-in-law and that was a slightly scary thought.

Yang had of course made threats when she and Weiss got serious but someone of Winter Schnee's power and influence could make her downright disappear.

"Ah, a surprise." Yang nodded approvingly. "Smart move, sis."

"If we ever find this mythical perfect ring." Blake smirked, walking by the sisters.

After making the rounds through the shop Ruby couldn't help but sigh. This was the third store they'd been to but nothing she'd seen was right. She was adamant that when she saw it, she'd know.

"So, what now?" Yang asked as they all walked out into the frigid mid-february air.

"I don't know, I don't know anymore shops." Ruby hunched over, hands shoved into her pockets, defeated.

"I do," Blake said, drawing both sisters gaze to her. "The place I bought Yang's ring. It's owned by an old friend of mine, his wares are a little more on the pricey side but he has a wide variety and specials. You might find what you want there."

"Lead the way, Blake." Ruby nodded.

Yang grinned as she settled in the back seat of Ruby's car behind the two.

"I didn't know you'd dropped such a bundle on me. I'm flattered." She batted her eyes at her wife who glanced at her in the rearview mirror.

"I didn't. He gave me a discount." Was the deadpan reply.

Both dark haired woman watched the blonde pout in the back seat.

Blake's smirk turned in Ruby's direction and she winked at her sister-in-law.

Ruby couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

"Alright, you can do this. No big deal." Weiss assured herself as she set up her laptop for the conference call with Winter.

They would have a normal business discussion about how her branch of the company was doing this quarter in sales and than she would tell her that she was getting married.

No problem.

"Ughhh," She groaned to herself, dragging her hands down her face.

Logically she knew logically that Winter had approved of her relationship with Ruby. Her support, although silent, after the debacle with their father was proof enough of that.

That logical knowledge however did not steady her nerves as she hoped it would.

She absentmindedly scratched Zwei behind the ears as she waited for the video call.

Ruby mercifully had made herself scarce, somewhere out with Yang, lunch she thought.

She briefly wondered if Winter would have the time to make it to the wedding. True they hadn't even picked a date yet, but Ruby was really pushing for sometime in the late spring, Weiss was happy to give her that, though they hadn't yet nailed down when in late spring.

"Maybe you can be the ring bearer." Weiss smiled at Zwei whose stump of a tail wagged happily at the sound of his name.

Her video messenger began to ring.

She brushed the wrinkles out of her clothes and her spine went stiff as she answered.

Her sister's face popped up on the monitor, calm and collected as always.

"Good afternoon, Weiss." She greeted.

"It's good to see you, Winter. How are things in Atlas?" She asked with a smile, always genuinely happy to talk to the older woman.

"Fine, I've finally finished replacing some of the rabble in the ranks here and things are moving along sufficiently."

Weiss nodded along with the news.

"I've noticed that stock for your branches assets has been on the rise and…"

The platinum haired sisters dissolved into long business talks.

* * *

Ruby pulled into a the parking lot of a small unassuming building. It's dark wood sides looked old and worn from years of weather and it's windows were covered with sapphire blue drapes, concealing the interior.

The faded sign simply read: Tukson's Jewellry.

The sister followed Blake into the shop. The bell over the door jungle merrily, announcing their arrival.

"Be right with you!" A voice call from the back.

The glass cases were filled with twinkling stones and polished metals like every other store they'd visited today but just a cursory glance told that these wares were different.

The normal stuff was their but also less than normal stuff.

"Look at these." Yang laughed, pointing to a pair of matching golden ring, in lieu of stones, at one rings center was nut and in the other; a bolt.

"Blake! It's good to see you again." A tall dark haired man with large sideburns called as he came out of the back.

"Hello Tukson." The author smiled.

"What can I do for you?" he crossed his arms over a barrel chest but smiled.

"Were looking for a wedding ring." She said simply. Tukson hummed at that.

"Didn't I sell you one already. Did it not work out?" He asked.

"It worked out fine." Yang butted in, wrapping an arm around Blake, who rolled her eyes.

"Yes it was fine, this is my wife, Yang." She introduced the blonde. "Her sister needs a ring for her fiancée." She jerked her head in Ruby's direction.

"We got 'em. In this case is the usual fan fare, but since you came here I doubt that's what you were looking for." He walked over to a smaller case, but the contents was no less dazzling.

"Personally I like these, each one is unique, individually crafted by a jeweler friend of mine."

Blake and Yang listened to Tuckson talk about the jewelry but Ruby's eyes were locked onto a ring in the case.

"There." She breathed.

"What is it, Rubes?" Yang turned toward her sister whose face was practically pressed to the glass.

"There there there!" She punctuated each word with jab of her finger to the glass.

"Which one?" Blake and Yang crowded around around her, looking into the case, trying to find the one she was suddenly fixated on.

Tukson seemed to know and pulled a ring from the case, handing it over to the wide eyed artist.

Yang 'oohed' over her shoulder.

The band was simple and slim shining silver, but the remarkable part was the top. Instead of being set into the band a modestly humble diamond was set in silver, meticulously crafted in the shape of a blooming rose.

All three marveled at the light playing off the stone and lighting across the carefully shaped metal petals.

"This is it." She announced.

"It's gorgeous, Ruby." Blake said. Yang nodded in agreement.

She turned the tag around to look at the price and couldn't stop the grimace.

It was a little pricey.

Blake hummed when she caught sight of the numbers.

"Holy shit." Yang said, tactful as ever. "Are you sure this is the one, Rubes?"

Ruby chewed her lip thoughtfully. She could always take on more appointments for a couple months, stay later. It would be worth it.

"Yes. It has to be this one. It'll even go with her name change." She grinned.

"What?" Yang blinked.

"Oh, uh, Weiss wants to take my last name when we get married so..." She trailed off.

Both sisters turned to Blake when she started to chuckle.

Yang blinked at her wife in confusion.

"Weiss means white in German. Weiss Rose, white rose." She chuckled.

"Oh, something else to make fun of her for." Yang grinned till Blake elbowed her in the ribs.

"I can engrave it right here and now if you'd like to put something on the inside." Tukson offered taking the ring back behind the counter with him.

She glanced at her sister, knowing Yang was going to tease her to death with what she was about to tell the Tukson. She sighed.

"Yeah... can you put…"

* * *

"Well, I think that about covers everything on the agenda for this quarter." Winter closed a binder sitting on her desk. "The Vale branch is doing exceptionally well under your guidance Weiss." She praised.

Weiss unconsciously sat up straighter.

"Thank you." She tipped her head.

"Keep me updated on any changes in the Vacuo order." Winter informed.

"Oh, Winter, before you go…" She stopped the older Schnee who looked back at her curiously now.

"I was hoping to take a few weeks off in late spring."

"You need a vacation?" Winter questioned, taking a sip of tea from the blue enameled cup on her desk.

"No, for my honeymoon."

Tea sprayed the CEO's webcam making Weiss jump.

"Are... are you alright?" She asked, trying to view Winter through the tea now covering her camera.

"Yes... yes I'm fine." She wiped the tea away from the lens carefully with a handkerchief. "Forgive me for that display... you... caught me by surprise." She admitted.

"Yes, I imagine I did." She smiled sheepishly at her sister as she tucked the dirtied cloth back into the pocket of her coat.

"You're getting married?" She asked simply.

"Yes. I asked Ruby to marry me and she said yes. We haven't picked a date yet, but we're aiming for late spring." She explained only slightly nervous for a reaction. Winter listened quietly, face neutral as when she was in a business meeting.

"I see." She started. "When you have an exact date you'll have to let me know. It will take some time to clear my schedule so that I may be in attendance." A smile ghosted across Winter's lips and relief flooded Weiss.

"Of course, as soon as we decide I will let you know." She promised.

"Good, than let me just say, congratulations, Weiss. I know she makes you very happy." Now her sister was smiling at her truly and the expression was mirrored on Weiss's own face.

"She does. Thank you."

They said farewell and the screen went dark, leaving Weiss to stare back at her smiling reflection.

* * *

"Ruby! We're going to be late to the party if you don't hurry up!" Weiss yelled down the hall as she stood in the kitchen, fully dressed and waiting.

"It's our engagement party, they'll wait for us!" She called back.

"Your sister doesn't wait to start drinking for anyone." Weiss huffed, arms crossed and pointed white heel tapping against the wooden floor.

"Blake won't let her drink to much before we even get there." Was her retaliation.

"I would still like to minimize the chance and be on time!" She stomped her foot with a huff.

She turned away from the hall to glance at herself in the mirror, a final check.

Her white knee length skirt and pale blue blouse were pristine of course, the slightest hint of makeup to simply accentuate her features.

Now if only her fiancée could get dressed on time!

"Alright alright, I'm ready." Ruby finally came strutting down the hall, Zwei hot on her heels.

At least with all the time she took she did get the job done.

A dark green button up paired well with the bright red in her hair(and the stone of her ring in Weiss's opinion), the black of her dress pants tieing it all together.

"Good. Can we get going now please?" Weiss asked, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Yup." She popped the 'P' as she put her phone and keys into her pockets.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Ruby asked, catching Weiss off guard.

"Y-yes." blue eyes blinked, unsure. Never had Ruby questioned her on her clothing choice. "Is there something wrong with it?" She self-consciously ran her hands down her skirt.

Ruby blinked suddenly realizing what her question sounded like.

"No, nothing! You look beautiful as always, Weiss. I mean, you seem to be missing something." She quickly assured.

"What?" She asked, looking down at herself.

"This."

She looked back up as Ruby held out a small dark blue box with a bright smile.

"Wha…" She gently took the box from Ruby's hand.

"You have to have a ring to, ya know." She gave a nervous shrug.

Weiss popped open the box and couldn't help but gasp.

Ruby bounced around on her heels with a nervous smile as Weiss stared at the piece of jewelry in her hand.

"Do you like it?" She finally couldn't help but ask, causing Weiss to look back up at her.

"It's beautiful, Ruby..." Her voice cracked a little. She pulled it out of the box and noticed a flash of black inside the band. Tilting it into the light revealed an inscription.

 _'My White Rose'_

She looked back up at her blushing fiancée.

"Since you wanted to change your name when we got married... and you know... it seemed like a good idea at the time and..."

"I love it." Weiss cut off her nervous rambling.

"You do?" She relaxed.

"It's perfect, Ruby." She assured, though the breathtaking smile on her face told Ruby all she needed to know.

Weiss held the ring out to Ruby who took it, puzzled before realization struck her. She took the older woman's left hand and slipped it perfectly onto her ring finger.

"Now, we are officially engaged." Ruby declared with a wide grin.

Weiss rolled her eyes but her smile never left her face, even as she kissed the grinning artist.

"Good, now that we are officially engaged, can we go?" She asked, though it lacked any of the usual snap when Ruby made them run late.

"To the party!"

* * *

If you want to see the rings described just google 'em, there no farther than the second row of results.

Anyway this wasn't a chapter I planned but I was reading over the old chapters and had an idea.

 _ **~Malthazar LOS**_

[Whoops. I meant to look over this before but I fell asleep with my dog] -ODST110


	20. Tattoos reprise

The loud blaring of their alarm clock woke her like it always did, followed as it always was by the loud smack that signaled Weiss, beating the little machine with her fist to shut it up.

"Blugh." She grumbled, turning over and flinging an arm around the waist of the beds other occupant and pressing herself flush against her back.

"We have to get up." The businesswoman grumbled, trying to throw off the sheets. "Ruby..." She huffed when that proved impossible with her fiancée glued to her backside.

"No… let's just stay here forever..." She grumbled back, squeezing the older woman to her for emphasis.

"We'd need to eat eventually." She reasoned with her unreasonable fiancée, while trying to pry her arms off her waist.

"People deliver." Ruby mumbled into Weiss's thick white locks, holding tight.

"Who's going to answer the door? Zwei?" She managed to turn herself around to look into tired silver eyes.

At the foot of the bed two fuzzy black ears popped up before the corgi was crawling up the bed and wiggling himself into the nonexistent space between the two.

"Arf!" He barked, his stump of a tail wagging frantically.

"Sure he could," Ruby grinned, burying her face into the black fur.

Weiss rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips even as she finally managed to pry the arms from around her waist.

"He's smart, but not that smart. Eventually your sister would come looking for us, or god forbid, my sister." She grumbled, sliding out of bed and padding across the floor to their bathroom.

She heard Ruby sigh dramatically followed by the rustling of sheets.

"Now that would be scary." Was quietly mumbled to the dog.

With a huff Weiss stuck her head out of the bathroom to see Ruby, sitting up, but lazily petting Zwei.

"Ruby, leave him alone and come get in the shower." She scolded before disappearing back into the bathroom.

"Yes dear…" She drawled.

 _Poomf!_

Weiss's wadded up pajamas smacked her in the face.

"Just get in here!"

* * *

"I should be done with my meetings by five tonight, do you want to go to dinner after?" Weiss asked, walking into the kitchen where Ruby was standing in front of the toaster, diligently waiting for her bread to pop out.

"Sorry, Weiss, but I have appointments 'till close tonight." She looked apologetically over at Weiss before the popping up of her toast distracted her.

"You've been taking on a lot more appointments in the last few weeks." Weiss pointed out, glancing over at Ruby as she slathered strawberry jam on her toast before taking an impossibly large bite.

She looked at Weiss, chewing slowly before swallowing.

"I just thought I'd take on some more appointments." She shrugged as she put a folder of designs into her bag sitting on the counter.

"Really? Are you sure it doesn't have something to do with this?" Weiss asked, splaying her left hand, the light glinting off her engagement ring.

Ruby took another bite of her toast, looking at Weiss thoughtfully as she chewed.

"What did Blake and Yang tell you?" She asked, silver eyes narrowed.

"They didn't tell me anything, not they would need to. I grew up with the finer things in life, I know an expensive piece of jewelry when I see one." Weiss rolled her eyes, hand on her hip.

"Okay, fine, I'm working a little more to pay for your ring, so what?" She grumbled.

"Nothing it's just…" Weiss looked unsure how to go on. "I... I make a...significant amount more money than you... I just mean... you don't have to work such late hours if you don't want to." She finished. The last thing she wanted was to make Ruby feel inferior.

To her relief the artist smiled.

"I get what you're saying, Weiss, really I do; but if you think I'm gonna let you pay for your own engagement ring, you've lost your mind." She stuck the last bite of her toast in her mouth and slung her bag over her shoulder, Weiss following behind as she walked to the door.

"Okay, yes, I don't expect you to let me pay for my own ring, I'm talking about in the future, Ruby. When we get married everything will be both of ours, you don't have to work open to close shifts to pay for things, alright?" icy blue eyes narrowed, making sure her point was driven home.

"Yes, yes, I get it, Weiss. Once your ring is paid for, I'll just spend your money." She grinned.

"Ruby…" Weiss grunted in exasperation.

"I know what you meant... but other then not wanting me to work so hard, are you sure your aren't just lonely?" She smirked knowingly. Weiss could cover for herself with just about anyone else in the world but she couldn't hide from Ruby.

The business woman huffed, lips pursed.

"It is... significantly quieter when you leave so early and come home so late." She mumbled.

Ruby giggled, wrapping the stalwart businesswoman up in a tight embrace.

"I'll go back to my regular appointment times soon, I promise, but for now I gotta go to work." She pressed a quick kiss to Weiss's lips before slipping out the door.

"Dolt." Weiss mumbled affectionately under her breath, running her tongue over her now strawberry jam coated lips.

* * *

It only took another week to go comfortably back to her regular appointments, making for a happy fiancée and thus relieving most of her stress.

At least until Pyrrha came back into her office and told her that she had an eight o'clock appointment.

"What... but ... but I'm supposed to have dinner with Weiss tonight!" She looked up pleadingly at her boss from her desk.

"I know, Ruby and I'm sorry, but this is an important client and after looking at your portfolio he insists you do it and this is the only time he has free. Weiss is a reasonable woman I'm sure she'll understand." Pyrrha tried to soothe her with a pat on the back.

"Ughhh." She groaned. Weiss was going to chew her a new one for sure.

With a sigh she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts till she got to Weiss's office. It rang twice before Velvet answered.

 _"Weiss Schnee's office, how may I help you?"_

"Hey, Velvet. Is Weiss busy? I need to talk to her."

 _"Hey Ruby, she's in a meeting right now, I can take a message if you want?"_

Glancing at the clock Ruby sighed.

"Yeah... tell her that I am really really really really sorry but I got a last minute appointment at eight and I won't be able to make it to dinner... and that I'm sorry and love her." She told the assistant on the other end.

 _"How many 'reallys' was that?"_

If it were anyone but Velvet, who took messages verbatim…

She took a deep steadying breath...

"Four." She said, which was followed the the quiet scratching of pen on paper.

" _I got it all. Anything else, Ruby?" She asked._

"No, that's all, thanks, Velvet." With a quiet click the call ended.

She stared at her phone glumly.

Weiss would act mad, but Ruby knew better than anyone that more often than not it was a front to hide that she was upset.

"I'm gonna get an earful for sure." She grumbled.

"An earful for what?"

Ruby jumped, spinning around to find her sister leaning in the doorway.

"Yang!"

"Sup lil sis?" She grinned.

"What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't just stop by with lunch and see my only little sister?" She asked, plopping down onto the leather chair client's sat on and setting a greasy paper sack on her desk.

"Well I guess, you just usually don't is all." She spun in her chair to face the boisterous blonde.

"It's a slow day at the garage." She shrugged. "So. who's giving you an earful?" She asked again.

"Weiss. You know I've been taking more appointments so I could pay for her ring, well Weiss caught on and misses me. I promised I would cut back last week and today was supposed to be my first day back to my usual eight to six and we were gonna have dinner out but some big client or something is coming in at eight and wants me to do his tattoo." She grumbled.

"Oh... hmm yeah, I imagine sno-cone won't be pleased but it's work stuff and we all know that she's spent many an hour at her desk when you were waiting for her." Yang crossed her arms over her ample, overall covered chest.

"Yeah... I just feel bad, I know she was looking forward to it." She frowned.

"Here, maybe this will make you feel better." Yang pulled a paper wrapped slice of pizza out of the paper bag and handed it off to a now wide eyed Ruby.

"Double cheese pepperoni?" She asked reverently, salivating.

"Like I'd buy any other kind." Yang winked, pulling out her own greasy slice.

"You're the best sister I could have ever asked for." She grinned before stuffing it into her waiting maw.

"You know it." Yang grinned, taking a bite of her own.

"You didn't bring me any?!" Sun cried, sticking his head into the office.

* * *

At 7:30 Ruby had already finished setting up best she could for her eight o'clock and was now staring at her phone, hand hovering over it, debating on whether or not she wanted to call her more than likely angry fiance.

An hour after Yang had left she got a rather terse sounding text from Weiss saying Velvet had delivered her message and not much else.

She desperately wanted to call her but she knew better.

With a sigh she let her hand drop back down to her side.

"I guess it'll just be me and Zwei on the couch tonight." She mumbled.

"He'd still sleep with me."

Ruby jumped, turning to find another surprise visitor. Standing in her open doorway in jeans and a baby blue t-shirt as she hung her white peas coat on the hook next to Ruby's red hoody.

"Weiss! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Sun." She drawled, rolling her eyes as she turned to face her. "I'm here to see you, you dolt." She slid into the client's chair.

"I mean, I'm glad to see you, really, but my eight o'clock will be here soon." She gently reminded.

"I know. I am your eight o'clock, Ruby." She smirked.

Ruby stared back at the smirking businesswoman.

"Uh... buh... what?" She blinked. Weiss chuckled.

I'm sorry, Ruby. It was a little subterfuge on my part... along with Pyrrha's assistance." She nodded toward the door as the redheaded owner passed by, smiling at the couple.

"I've been bamboozled." She huffed.

A delicate white brow rose at the choice of word.

"Yang's been by hasn't she?" She guessed.

"She brought me lunch." She chuckled, scratching the back of her head. "You didn't have to make an appointment to see me, though I know lately it's felt like it." She acknowledged.

"I know that, I made an appointment because I want to get a tattoo."

"Really?" She leaned forward excitedly, wheeling closer; silver eyes sparkling like it was christmas morning.

"Yes, really." She affirmed.

"Well, do you have something in mind or are you feeling brave and come to volunteer as my open canvas?" She grinned.

Weiss smiled, leaning in close.

"Not on your life." She whispered.

"I didn't think so but it never hurts to ask." Ruby grinned, leaning back.

"I love you, but that will never happen." She assured.

"Okay okay." She laughed. "Well, what do you want?" She asked curiously.

Weiss pulled a small folded piece of paper out of her pocket and placed it in her fiancee's eager hands.

"Oh, you drew up your own?" She asked as she unfolded the paper.

"You know I can't draw." She grumbled.

"Well then what's thi…" She stared down at the slightly crinkled piece of scap.

A particularly detailed pen drawing of a rose in bloom.

"I drew this." She said looking over the creased drawing.

"You did." Weiss confirmed with a bob of her head.

"I stuck it to that lunch I sent you when we first started dating… I didn't know you kept this." She said looking up at the icy blue eyes looking back at her.

Yes, well... I did..." She huffed.

"You're more sentimental than I thought." She grinned.

"Can you do it or not?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Of course I can!" She pushed off the wall and quickly traced the design onto a stencil before holding it up fo Weiss's inspection, who nodded.

With a snap she pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Alright. So, where do you want it, princess?" She smiled.

* * *

 _The End_

Yup, that's all she wrote! I've done pretty much all i wanted to do with this story.(especially considering it WAS just a oneshot) It was fun to write. I think I've pretty much wrapped up everything I need to here. I know some people were hopin' to see the wedding but I never intended to write it, just as I didn't Blake and Yang's. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this story! Trust me i'll be writing more Whiterose stuff, probably especially after Volume 4 starts coming out(probably sooner than that though). Thanks!

 ** _~Malthazar LOS_ **

[ _Man, it has been a while with this story. Reading it and enjoying the email that pops up with an update, being through a rollercoaster of emotions, finally getting in shape and getting rid of those lowercase I's. . . Seriously though, every time. I'm a little sad there won't be a wedding to see, but oh well I suppose. I tried to wrangle a chapter or two more, but what can ya do. I think I'll be stuck with Malthazar for a while longer, I don't think another editor would deal with all those I's. ;) Much excitement for anything in the future though, and such a cute little ending. Little Weissy couldn't help but be sentimental.] -ODST110_


	21. Surprise

_Tap tap tap._

Sun stared down at his phone, trying to concentrate on the text he'd just received. Though that was proving difficult.

 _Tap tap tap._

He took a deep breath, teeth gritting against each other.

 _'Just relax.'_ He chanted in his head as he tried to formulate a response to Neptune.

 _Tap tap tap._

His fingers slipped across the screen, making a mess of unintelligible letters.

"Ruby!" He finally snapped, head whipping up to look at the artist spread out on the lobby couch.

She jumped. Looking up at glaring blond behind the counter.

"Will you quit it with the damn tapping, please?" He tried not to growl.

"Oh. Sorry, Sun." She pulled her tapping feet up underneath her on the couch.

"You've been antsy all day, what's wrong?" He asked.

She sighed, head flopping back against the cushions.

"My anniversary is next week." She said.

"Anniversary for what?" The blond propped his chin into his palm, staring at his coworker from across the room.

"My wedding anniversary!" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

Sun blinked. Today was the 9th of April... So next week was... It had already been a year already, he realized.

"Oh, yeah it is, man time really flies." He mused with a smile, before looking at his stressed out friend. "You should be happy, so what's with all the doom and gloom?" he cocked his head, smile slipping.

"I have no freaking clue what I'm going to do. You can't just buy my wife a present. She could do that herself." She explained her conundrum.

"True true." Sun nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe you could…" He trailed off, not sure himself.

Ruby stared back hopefully. She didn't have a single idea of what she was going to do and although Sun wasn't her first choice in advice she was not in a position to be turning down ideas.

"I got nothing." He shrugged.

"Ughhh," She moaned, flopping back onto the couch.

This was horrible. She had exactly seven days to come up with something spectacular or at the very least not disappointing.

Weiss would of course say she loved anything Ruby gave her and almost, anything she could plan.

Ruby herself however simply could not live with herself if she didn't come up with something good.

Growing up with anything she could have ever wished for thrust upon her in lieu of paternal love had left Weiss with a general dislike of receiving material gifts, with a handful of exceptions, like her wedding ring, the painting she made her on their first valentine's day together, and a first edition signed copy of Blake's first novel.

Paired with Ruby's reluctance to even occasionally splurge on herself brought them to having a long discussion the day before so they could avoid planning things that would infringe on each other.

Thus they had come up with an unusual, but functioning accord.

Ruby would get to plan out their evening instead of having to find a gift, while Weiss, despite her wife's protests would take the opportunity to buy her something she didn't need, but wanted.

The problem?

She didn't have a single damn idea what they were going to do that night.

They ate out fairly frequently so there wasn't really anything special about just doing that.

"Why don't you ask your sister?" Sun suggested.

"I would, but she and Blake are out on the coast, enjoying their vacation, I don't want to bother them if I don't have to." She said, throwing an arm across her eyes.

"Oh yeah, they're not due back for another week and a half too." The blond hummed as he slipped his phone into his pocket and picked a box of tattoo ointment off the floor.

"Yup." She replied. "By then it'll be WAY too late." She drawled.

"Eh, I'm sure you'll come up with something Rubes, you always do. Besides, I don't think Yang would mind, she's always happy to help." He called over his shoulder as he carried a box into the back.

Ruby grunted to herself. That was true, but she still didn't want to bother her and Blake.

"Help me Google." She said, pulling out her phone and searching 'anniversary ideas'.

She flicked through the usual fanfare; spend the weekend at a hotel, wine tasting, take a class together. Nothing really stuck out to her and some were so nauseatingly lovey dovey Weiss might just file for divorce if she went through with them.

Just as she was about to start another search her phone flashed to an incoming skype call.

'Yangtastic'

'She MUST be psychic,' Ruby thought to herself as she hit the answer button.

A busty blonde in aviator sunglasses and a bikini smiled brightly at her from the screen,

"Greetings from sunny Vacuo!" She boomed with a wide grin.

"Hey Yang! How's the beach?" She grinned back in the face of her sisters mega-watt smile.

"My wife in a bikini, 'nough said." She grinned, blonde eyebrows wagging. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Ruby." called an exasperated voice somewhere behind Yang. The camera panned over Yang's shoulder to Blake, sitting on a towel in the sand beneath an umbrella.

"Hi Blake, I'm sorry." She apologized, trying to smother her grin.

Yang frowned as Blake chuckled.

"I appreciate your condolences." Blake gave a solemn nod. Face schooled into a stern expression, her lips twitched upwards.

"You two are so mean to me." Yang sniffed.

"Oh, you did call Yang."

Ruby jumped, looking over her shoulder at the other blonde standing their.

"Sup, Yang. Blake." He gave a wave, which both women returned.

Yang pulled her sunglasses down her nose, lilac eyes staring directly into the phone's camera.

"You needed to talk about something, sis?" She asked curiously.

"Oh... well, sorta, but I didn't want to bother you..." She glared at Sun who wisely choose to walk away.

"You're never a bother. So what's the trouble?"

Ruby sighed, running a hand through her hair as she explained her and Weiss's agreement on their anniversary to Yang, who tapped her chin thoughtfully as she explained.

"Yup." Yang finally nodded. "You got a problem."

"Ugh, yes. Thank you, Yang." She slumped down. Her sisters chuckle wafted through the speakers.

"I think what your sister is so eloquently trying to say is that we could give you some idea but I think this really needs to be all you, Ruby." Blake supplied.

"Yeah… I know." She sighed. "Thanks anyway, guys... why did you call anyway?"

"Oh, right. I was gonna go by the gift shop later. Do you want a shot glass or a t-shirt?"

"Uh... t-shirt."

"Can do. See ya in a couple weeks, good luck." She gave a wave before the call ended.

Ruby slipped her phone into her pocket with a frown.

"Well that was entirely unhelpful, but they were right. I gotta figure this out myself." She crossed her arms, leaning back into the couch cushions.

"Who knows your icy wife better than you? You'll come up with something." Sun chimed in helpfully.

"Man I hope so." She mumbled.

* * *

Velvet peaked her head into her boss's office only to find the that Weiss hadn't moved from the same position hunched over in front of her computer since she'd arrived that morning.

"Weiss?"

"Hmm," came the vice president's distracted reply.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, walking fully into the office, shutting the door behind her.

"Hmm." came the distracted reply.

Velvet rolled her eyes as she walked up to the desk. When Weiss got fully immersed in something the building could be on fire and she'd just ask someone to turn down the alarms.

She walked silently up to her desk and glanced at the screen to see what had Weiss so enraptured.

Open on her browser was a shopping website, which Weiss was scrolling aimlessly through, an intense look in her face.

"Miss Schnee." Velvet called.

"That is not my name!" Weiss snarled, whipping around to see whoever was calling her by her dreaded maiden name, but the glare dropped upon seeing Velvet.

"I'm sorry Weiss, but it's the only way to get your attention when you're so... focused." She chose her words carefully. Weiss seemed to be awfully testy the last few days. "What are you doing, if you don't mind my asking."

Weiss sighed, resting her cheek in her palm; a rare moment of impropriety from the company's vice president.

"As you know, Ruby's and mine anniversary is in a few days and I haven't the slightest idea what to give her." She mumbled, going back to scrolling through the online store.

"Ruby is rather straight forward, why not just ask her what she wants." She suggested as she set some papers on Weiss's desk.

"When I ask Ruby what she wants I get responses along the lines of 'I don't know' a shrug or occasionally 'how 'bout you?'" She paused before turning back to Velvet. "Don't ever repeat that."

"It's safe with me." Velvet giggled behind her hand.

"Besides..." Weiss sighed. "She's my wife, shouldn't I know what she wants?" Weiss asked with a frown.

"Some people are hard to buy for, especially when there really isn't anything they want. She hasn't made any mention of anything she'd like to have?" She asked as she sorted through a thick folder of contracts.

"Not unless you count the cakes she sees whenever we drive by a bakery and I'm telling you the same thing I tell her; no, I will not buy the bakery." She smirked as Velvet broke into giggles once more.

"So besides a lifetime supply of baked goods, nothing?" Velvet asked, still smiling. That did sound like her boss's enthusiastic wife.

"Not really... She never asks for things... I know that a lot of the reason why is that she never wants me to think she's with me because I'm rich, but it makes buying her gifts damn near impossible." Weiss huffed in frustration, leaning back in her chair.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something, Weiss. You always do." Velvet assured her before gathering up the documents in Weiss's 'out' pile as she walked out of the office.

"Easier said than done." She sighed.

"Oh, and your conference call with your sister is in five minutes too." Velvet reminded before closing the door and leaving the VP alone.

"Ah, right." She mumbled to herself, temporarily minimizing her online shopping and pulling up her Skype and the files Winter would not doubt wish to speak about.

At two p.m. on the dot her messenger started to ring.

She quickly smoothed the imaginary wrinkles out of her clothes before answering.

Winter's face popped onto the screen, dressed impeccably as she always was.

"Good afternoon, Weiss." She greeted simply.

"Hello Winter. How are things going in Atlas?"

There conversation trailed off into revenue, exports and numbers as it always did when Winter called. Business first.

As there call was coming to an end the older of the business woman surprised her.

"Is everything alright, Weiss?" Winter asked, making Weiss blink owlishly at the screen.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"You seem rather distracted today I've noticed." She explained simply.

Of course the eagle eyed CEO would notice that she was a little distracted by her anniversary gift conundrum.

"There's just something else on my mind right now." She conceded.

Winter leaned back in her large leather office chair and stared at her younger sister in an expecting manner.

"You may or may not be aware that my wedding anniversary is in a few days and I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out a gift for Ruby." She admitted.

"Ah, it has been a year hasn't it?" Winter hummed thoughtfully. "She hasn't expressed to you a desire for anything?" the older woman asked.

"No," Weiss groaned, flopping back in her chair, business talk was over, so she let herself relax, or at least as relaxed as she ever got.

"We have an arrangement that I'll get her a gift if she'll plan our evening, and she's been awfully secretive the last two days so I can only assume she's come up with something fantastic, knowing her." Weiss grumbled good naturedly. Winter listened silently, one long suit clad leg crossed over the other as she sipped tea from a china cup.

"I want to give her something great, but she never asks for anything and it's so infuriating!" She waved a hand angrily.

She stopped, blinking at her sister's small chuckle.

"Isn't that rather backwards?" She smirked. "A Schnee being upset that for once someone doesn't want something from them?" She chuckled quietly again to herself more than Weiss.

"You know very well that that is not my name, but yes, the irony is not lost on me." She pursed her lips.

"Your name may not be 'Schnee' anymore, sister, but you can't change the blood in your veins." She reminded. "But you're right, forgive me. You do have a problem, to be honest, I don't think I will be of any assistance." The CEO admitted.

"It's still nice to have your opinion." Weiss insisted.

Winter hummed as she leaned back, looking thoughtfully into the distance for a few moments.

"Don't certain wedding anniversaries already have gifts tied to them?" She finally asked.

"How do you mean?" Weiss asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"For example, I know twenty-five is silver and thirty is pearl." She explained. "What is the first year?"

Weiss stared at her sister in awe. She had completely forgotten that anniversaries were assigned gifts already, though it was more of traditional suggestions than rules, it was certainly a place to start.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I appreciate the help, Winter." She thanked the older woman.

"Of course. Good luck, Weiss."

A quick goodbye later and Weiss was searching what gifts were traditionally tied to the first year of marriage.

* * *

For one of the handful of times in her adult life Weiss did not wake up to the blaring of her alarm clock or in the the last 3 years, the nudging of Zwei needing to go out.

Instead she was awoken by the familiar tickling sensation of lips trailing across her back. Without even being half awake she knew at once what was going on.

"Hmughh, It's too early, Ruby." She mumbled, burying her face into her pillow.

"It's six, Weiss." Came the quiet but more awake sounding reply from behind her.

"A half hour before I need to be up." Weiss grumbled.

"Do you know what day it is?" Was breathed in her ear, making her unconsciously shiver.

With her sleep limited mental faculties Weiss scoured her brain.

"Friday?" She guess tiredly. A breathy giggle in her ear was her answer.

"Yup. Happy anniversary, Mrs. Rose." She said before going back to her previous activity of trailing kisses along the skin of Weiss's back, though now they were concentrated over the rose tattoo on the back of her right shoulder.

The words gave Weiss a jolt. It was her anniversary!

Blue eyes blinked open fully as she forced herself into wakefulness, turning herself around in Ruby's arms.

Shining silver eyes were partially covered by the red and black bed head but her wide brilliant smile was on full display.

"Happy anniversary, you dolt." She mumbled affectionately, brushing the messy hair out of her eyes.

Ruby's grin only intensified before she pressed several long kisses to her still drowsy wife's lips.

Laughing, Weiss managed to avoid her puckering bed mate by sticking her face in the crook of the artists neck.

"How long have you been laying there waiting to wake me up?" She mumbled.

"About an hour... I figured you be mad any earlier than this..." She chuckled, giving a squeeze when she felt Weiss's smile against her skin.

"Hmm." She hummed noncommittally to the observation.

They laid there in comfortable silence, snuggled against each other until the alarm began to blare.

Weiss sighed silently through her nose before pulling out of Ruby's warm embrace to turn over and silenced the contraption before rolling right back over and wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist.

"Not gettin' up?" Ruby asked with a chuckle.

"In a minute." She breathed, closing her eyes and enjoying the constant warmth Ruby exuded.

The next time Weiss opened her eyes Ruby was quietly snoring in her ear. She shifted to glance at the clock. The red numbers clearly showing eight twelve.

She jumped up, shoving her way out of Ruby's arms who grunted painfully as Weiss's elbow was jammed into her in her rush.

"We're late!" She yelled as she flew out of the bed and quickly stripped off her pajamas and pulled clothes out of the closet.

"What?" Ruby grumbled, looking at the clock. "Shit!" She tried to climb out of the bed only to get stuck in the sheets and fall to the floor. "I have an appointment in less than twenty minutes!" She kicked off the sheets, scrambling across the floor to the dresser as Weiss, clothes in hand ran into the bathroom.

"Damn you and your body heat!" Weiss yelled from inside the bathroom.

"It's not my fault!" Ruby yelled back, trying to pull a shirt over her head with one hand and pull her jeans on with the other.

Within ten minutes they were both running out of the apartment and into the elevator.

Weiss took the few moments of time down to the lobby to fix her hair while Ruby sent a quick text to Pyrrha.

"When will you be home tonight?" She asked as she hit send on her apologies to her boss.

"Seven." Was the distracted reply as Weiss surveyed herself in her compact. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Great, see you tonight, I love you." She rushed out, pressing a quick kiss to the businesswoman's lips before shooting out of the elevator at a dead run, feet barely touching the floor.

It was days like this Weiss readily believed that the artist had run track in high school. She shook her head and made her way as quickly as possible to work.

When she walked into her office Velvet was standing next to her desk, sorting through a pile of papers. She looked up, surprised by the door.

"Weiss, I didn't think you were coming in today, did something happen?" She asked as Weiss sat down behind her desk.

"...My alarm didn't go off." She said simply.

"Oh, well, you have a full itinerary for the day but I did everything in my power as you asked to make sure you can get out of here at six forty-five." She handed over the day's schedule.

"Thank you Velvet, but honestly even if you hadn't been able to manage it, short of the building burning down I am leaving at six forty-five." She said adamantly.

"Of course." Velvet nodded with a smile. "Oh, did you ever decide on a gift?" She asked.

"I did." Weiss smiled to herself. "I'm quite pleased with it, if I'm honest, I just hope Ruby likes it…" She steepled her fingers in front of her worried face.

"Ruby would be happy with a box of cookies, Weiss. I'm sure she'll love whatever you got her." Velvet patted her boss's shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm still not buying a bakery." She mumbled under her breath as she looked over the files set in front of her.

Velvet giggled to herself.

* * *

Weiss walked into the apartment a few minutes till seven to find it curiously empty.

"Ruby?" She called, peaking into the living room. No Zwei, no Ruby, no nothing.

She walked down the hall to their bedroom, but still no sign of her wayward wife, what she did find however was a bright yellow sticky note stuck to the mirror on the wall where Weiss was sure to see it. A short note in her wife's chicken scratch handwriting.

Put on comfy clothes and meet me on the roof! ~Ruby.

Doing as instructed Weiss threw her work clothes in the laundry basket and changed into a pair of shorts and one of Ruby's video game t-shirts, making sure to grab the palm sized box from it's hiding place under the bed and putting it in her pocket before heading out of the apartment and up the small stairwell that led to the roof.

The Metal door squeaked loudly, announcing her presence as she walked out onto the dark roof.

"Surprise!" Ruby grinned, arms thrown out as she trotted up to her.

A Projector was set up on an electrical box and large white sheet was tacked up on the side of the building next to theirs that had been abandoned for a month, hidden between the two and unseeable from the street.

A pile of blankets and pillows were set up beneath the projector, facing the makeshift screen.

"So…" Ruby trailed off. "Whatcha' think?" She asked hopefully she asked with a nervous grin.

Looking back at the hopeful silver eyes she couldn't help but smile.

"It's fantastic, Ruby." Even after a year of marriage, her heart still fluttered at the way Ruby's face lit up.

"Come on." She took her hand and drug her over to the blankets and pulled her down with her as she sat.

"Arf!" Zwei stuck his head out from under a blanket, panting happily. Weiss scratched behind his ears as Ruby pulled the lid off a cooler and pulled out a large brown paper bag spotted with grease.

The smell hit her and Weiss knew exactly what it was.

"Kung pao chicken." Ruby announced, handing her the chinese takeout box. She took it, mouth watering.

"I know it's not exactly fancy or anything but I figure we've got all our lives to have fancy dinners... indoors..." She chuckled, pushing her bangs out of her face.

Weiss set her food down to take both of her fidgety wife's hands.

"You're right, we've got lots of time, but this? It's perfect." She squeezed the hands in hers as she pressed a kiss to Ruby's smiling mouth.

"I'm glad. Let's eat, I'm starving." She pulled away to pick up her box of Lo mein.

"Wait." Weiss stopped her, taking her gift out of her pocket and holding it out to Ruby. "Happy anniversary, Ruby." She smiled as she took the box with a wide excited grin."What is it?" She asked, giving the red wrapped gift a slight shake.

"Open it, you dolt." She smirked.

Ruby didn't need to be told twice as she ripped the paper off the small box and slid off the lid.

"Hey, a new wrist watch!" She pulled it out of the box to better admire the piece of jewelry.

A shining silver band, accented with plates of onyx. The face was a bright crimson, it's numbers were also silver, standing out against the red.

"Since first anniversaries are symbolized by clocks and you dropped your other watch out the window…" She explained. Ruby chuckled, embarrassed. "I thought you might like this."

"I love it, Weiss." She squeezed the older woman tightly before clipping the new accessory to her right wrist. "It's great." She laid a big wet kiss on Weiss's cheek with a smile. "I love you."

Weiss smiled even as she rolled her eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

I wasn't going to write this. I was DONE... until ODST110[Mwuahaha] convinced me to write this 'Anniversary' chapter because today, the 15th of August is this story's one year anniversary, so I decided we'd see their one year anniversary and it will serve as the epilogue. With that this story is well and done. Thanks Everyone!

 _~ Malthazar LOS_

 _[Mwuhahahahahaha! I did it! Hooray! I squeezed one more chapter out of Malthazar! Victory is ours! Yang and Blake being in Vacuo was the compromise between the two of us for a beach episode, I really did try for it(they are the best after all). I had hoped for Winter's suggestion being a little more ridiculous, but I like that it's still old timey, if not crazy. Well, with that all out of the way, I hope you all liked it because I sure did! Back to University on Saturday. . . I'll finally get to sleep in again instead of getting up at 6. It's a sad day when going back to school means sleeping in more. ] -ODST110_


End file.
